Save Me Please
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Young Girl Amanda has got into shit in her life. Now that she just moved to America she wants to live her American dream. During the night she has a visit from once known people. Just when she thought she was going to die, two amazing web comedians somehow save her life. Can they fill her life with laughter and protection? Or will they get killed themselves. SMOSH ADDICT!
1. Prologue

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Yes, I have to admit...I am a 'Smosher' and I absolutely love watching them because when I feel sad, they always seem to cheer me up. So if you love smosh as much as I do, please support my story and even if it's just to favourite me. I don't own smosh, no matter how much I wish I could. **

**P.S.**** I'm British, so please remember that my time is a lot different, I also think you might be on a different day compared to me. Anyway, please leave me some reviews. I may have some strong themes, so I'm going to put this with an 'M' because...I'm very imaginative. This is quite...Suicidal? So you have now been warned! Can't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Prologue

Surrounded. Surrounded by strangers, also by the horrible thoughts people had of me. _Why did it come to this?_ I just wanted to start afresh. _Did they have to do this to me? Have I deserved this?_ Echo after echo, my mind scrambled and my happiness crumbling. Torn. That was how I felt. I stood in the middle of a small kitchen, knowing that this would be the worst decision.

_What can I do?_ The sudden thought of what to do rushed into my mind. Numbly I walked closer to a draw, opened it and somehow didn't find what I was looking for. _Guess I can never be lucky._ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes and kept looking. My hands trembling, rummaging and felt a shiver run down my spine.

When I finally found the perfect thing, I felt my hands stop trembling. My body calm after the chaos inside my mind. _Do you really want to do this? What about the people who really care?_ I deliberated. The hues of clear blue clouded my mind as I slowly raised the shimmering object. This will be painful...

Inch by endless inch, I felt myself feel at peace_. The pain from that object will be the last pain you will ever have to suffer from. _Closer and closer the sharp object neared my skin. I felt myself relax, take a deep breath as I placed the knife to one side of my neck. The gaze made me whimper, but smile at the thought I would never have to endure this endless torture. No more.

I closed my eyes, the tears falling freely while a small smile painted my lips. My thumb rested on the wooden handle, while the rest of my fingers lessened their grip. Cold metal prickled my skin. Just as I was going to destroy that calm hue of blue with red, I closed my eyes and pictured everlasting happiness. I heard a gasp then, "Stop!" the voice screamed and my eyes flew open, looking at a pair of brown eyes...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Here is a question to finish with:**

**What has been the biggest regret you have had? **

**Reviews are what make me happy...Other than SMOSH! Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime96 x**


	2. Chapter 1: Attempt at new beginnings

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** Here is the thing...I don't own smosh so I'm sort of sad. The good thing is...Normally I don't post the first chapter on the same day as the prologue. So I'm being nice. Anyway this will possibly have strong themes, so beware! I know this chapter will have violence, so please if you don't want to read that...Move on. Also, I've spent hours trying to find information to make this believable. If not please bear with me!**

**P.S:**** For anyone who normally reads my stories, please forgive me because...I have lots to do. I may be only 16 but...I'm working on a book. Please forgive me those of you who are reading this story because...I tend to get writer's block. I also might be writing my books in the mean time. Forgive me and enjoy! Please leave me some reviews. This is a story my friend wanted to make for her.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Attempt at new beginnings

Stepping out from a coffee shop, I found myself cool and collected. Finally, I was free to do what I wanted. Attempt the American dream. I had no idea how though, never mind how to start. Darkness enveloped me as I felt the cool air. I reached here just two hours ago and I needed to find a close hotel. Somewhere to stay for a while. Traveling from England wasn't exactly what I would call 'smooth'.

Getting out of one plane to another, falling asleep, slowly melting in your seat just to be woken up and get off the last plane isn't exactly 'fun'. Having a lift from a taxi was interesting, but other than that, I was only really interested in the American culture. The way they spoke mesmerised me, some accents made me even smile. In all honesty, I found it amusing that the coffee shop was still open.

A cool breeze swept through, making me feel thankful for wearing my warm England clothes. The wind twisted and turned my long, naturally soft curly hair. I smiled at the feel of surrender and no more pain. I looked up at the stars, while walking down the dark Sacramento alleyways. Cautiously as not to fall in heels, I headed for a nearby hotel. There was non on site at the moment, so I kept walking.

There was only trees, lanes, closed shops and plenty of other things surrounding me. Yet no hotel. To my surprise, a flash of headlights rushed towards me and parked behind me. The slam of the door made me shiver, this person was in a hurry. I didn't stop walking though and that was untill I felt a pull to my hair.

The force pulled me back, causing me to stumble a little. What I didn't expect was the person still holding my hair to slam me to a wall. My head bobbed, hitting the wall while the person moved their hand. The pain in my head doubled with the impact of the wall. "Miss me?" said the voice of a familiar person. "No," I groaned before they punched me in the stomach twice.

"You really shouldn't run from us love," the other person said. "How did you...Find me?" I said wincing in the pain but I wouldn't show them how much they were hurting me. My bones felt like they were on fire by the amount of pressure they were putting on my body. Normally I would fight this out, but I couldn't because there were two of them. Both men.

"Amanda baby, you know we would always find you...eventually," Jack said with a snicker. He had soft features, smoldering green eyes, brown tight curls and pale features. Jack was taller than me by an inch, lean and muscular. They are a year older than me, but it changed nothing. "What do you want you bastards?" I ask wanting nothing more than to be able to whoop their asses.

"We want you sweetheart, you should know that by now," Daniel says this while rubbing his nose on my left cheek and sniffing my hair. He groaned, the sound making me sick to my stomach. "Mmm, you still smell of vanilla. Sweet enough for me to taste it," Daniel says licking my cheek. I moved my face to the right away from his lingering tongue.

"Too bad I'm not interested," I spat at him and he grabbed my chin, turning my face to look at him. "You dirty little slag, you know we can take you either way," Daniel smirked. Daniel has dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and strong features. He was equally as built as Jack. "Yeah, it's not like someone is going to come looking for you," Jack chuckles out and I feel my body tense. My fists tighten, the thought of what they meant made me want nothing more than killing them.

"What do you say to some little fun sweet cheeks?" Daniel suggests, I pretend to think about it and smile. Everything after this happened quickly. I spat on Jacks face, head butted Daniel and attempted to run for it while Daniel lost his grip on me. I sprinted as well as I could back to the coffee shop in my heels, before I felt someone grab me and slam to the floor.

The contact to my back burned and caused me to moan in pain. "Bitch, you're going to get yourself killed and others if you tell anyone about us," they shout while kicking me, punching me and slapping me on every part of my body. I screamed at every blow, especially to my stomach and cried. Clutching at my side, to protect it as well as I could and failed.

Before they left Jack crouched down and smirked. "We'll see you soon sweetheart, if you live that is..." he says before standing up and spitting on me. "Say 'hello' to your parents for me," Daniel spits at me unsympathetically. I feel that one sting me right in the heart, no other pain mattered but the one in my heart. A single tear fell down my cheek when I saw Daniel drop a piece of paper next to me. He seemed to have scribbled something on it.

I couldn't move, I was in pain all over my body. Inside and out. I wanted to scream but all my energy was leaving my body just by breathing. When they entered the car, a few seconds later I heard the tires screech before the noise disappeared with them. "Help" I whimpered before tears fell freely and I clutched my side the best I could. My eyes closed when I couldn't cry anymore. Before it though, I noticed the car park was empty. _Will it be full the next time I open my eyes...If I ever open my eyes again?_

The pleasant roll of tyres woke me, my vision blurry and unfocused. When I heard doors slam shut, I heard a voice that seemed familiar. "Dude, why wake me up at 1 in the morning just to buy you coffee?" a soft voice asked irritated. I could tell it was a male. "I just wanted some Starbucks man," the other guy said. "We have our own coffee pot at home!" the irritated man said. "Hey, you know our coffee won't be as good as Starbucks."

"Whatever man," the irritated man said. "Help," I panted in attempt to get their attention. They carried on walking, "Help...Please!" I somehow pleaded in an average tone. "Hey," Starbucks guy said stopping and then irritated guy did aswell. "What?" irritated guy asked even more irritated. "Did you here that?" Starbucks man asked. "No, what was it?" irritated guy asks him back.

"Someone...Asking for help," Starbucks guy tells irritated guy. "Hello?" Starbucks guy calls out to me. "Please...Help me!" I beg louder. I then heard movement come closer to me, but they weren't close enough. "Where are you?" irritated guy asks me and I just cry. "I'm here!" I shout, I guess wearing black at night wasn't a brilliant idea. I then heard running when they spotted me.

"Holy shit," irritated guy said before I felt one of them lift me up. "Are you alright?" Starbucks guy asked me and I couldn't speak. My vision was still blurry, my body weak and pain coursing through my body. "Miss?" irritated guy asks me and I feel my eyes drooping. "Who did this?" Starbucks guy asks me, my body starts to slump a little. "Hello?" "Miss?" they asked repeatedly before I gave out under them...

* * *

My eyes slowly opened, when my sight got apprehensively clear I felt my body lying on something soft and spring-like. I 'hum'ed in confusion and pushed my body up to look around. I was in a room, in a bed and this wasn't recognisable. There are posters everyone one that specifically stood out was a pikachu poster. There are also pictures of meme's, but it seemed calming enough to sleep in.

There is a mirror in a far corner, I sighed and looked down. I noticed I was still in my black outfit, minus the heels. I got up and walked over to the mirror. The sight wasn't that bad to be fair. I was a little bruised, couple of cuts that were now stitched up. My brown hair was messed up, all a tangle of loose curls and my dark brown eyes soft. _Must of had a good night's sleep...Wait...Where am I?_ I stalked my way to the door, first making sure my clothes were all there.

I opened it slowly, only to find myself surrounded by multiple doors. I strolled down the hall, opening one door only to find a bathroom. I just moved to the next door and found another little hall, there was soft talking behind it. When I opened the door, I saw two guys calmly sitting there. They were calm until I opened the door. Suddenly they were on their feet, I noticed my heels were under a little table in front of the sofas.

"Good morning," they said in unison. "Morning, I'll be off now. I'm sorry for my trouble and well...Thank you," I say trying to get away as quickly as possible. "Wait," one of them calls, I can say it was the irritated guy. "Yes?" I say turning after sighing. I knew they were going to ask questions I just wish they didn't. "Can we at least drive you back home?" questioned the guy with light blue eyes, brown hair in a 'bowl' haircut style.

"I'd rather walk, but thank you anyway," I say trying to seem inconspicuous. "Is there someone we can contact to see if you reached there safely?" the guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes asked. "No there is no-one waiting for me," I say to them and they exchange a look of confusion. "Is there anywhere you're staying so we can check up on you?" the guy with blue eyes asked. "I'm looking for a hotel to stay in," I tell them truthfully.

"So you're not staying anywhere?" brown-eyed guy asks, I just shake my head 'no'. "And you have no one to look after you?" blue-eyed guy asks. "Nope," I say popping the 'p'. "At least have breakfast before you leave," blue-eyed guy pleads. "I-" I was cut short by someone interrupting. "Please," brown-eyed guy begs. "Alright," I say giving in and slowly walk to the fridge only to hear them whispering to each other.

When I finally sat down at the table, with a bowl of cereal, the boys sat down with me. Brown eyed guy opposite me and blue-eyed guy next to him. "So..." brown-eyed guy starts. "We were thinking that..." blue-eyed guy continues. "You could stay..." brown-eyed guy. "With us..." blue-eyed guys says giving brown-eyed guy a look. "If you want?" brown-eyed guy finishes. "I...I don't know. It's a lovely offer but...I simply prefer if I stay...What's the word? Independent."

They looked at each other talking with their eyes, I'm guessing. They look back at me with an arched brow. "You can stay here, do what you want but I mean...You just got beaten up pretty badly last night. We're surprised you could even get up out of bed. We have everything you need, when you feel ready and confident you can leave and come back when you want." Brown eyed guy explained and I just nodded while munching on my cereal.

"It's all up to you though," blue-eyed guy said with a small smile. "Would it be alright if I stayed for the night then?" I ask them and they smiled softly at me. "It's perfectly fine with us," blue-eyed guy says after glancing at his friend. "So...What's your name?" brown-eyed guy asks me. "My name's Amanda Richards, yours?" I ask them in return. "My name's Anthony Padilla," the brown-eyed guy said. "And I'm Ian Hecox," blue-eyed guy said.

"How old are you?" Anthony asks another question. "I'm 25 what about you guys?" I ask them back shyly. "I'm 24" Ian tells me and I smile slightly. "I'm 25 aswell," Anthony laughs, while Ian shoves him a little. I arch an eyebrow at them, confused by this exchange. "He's being like this because it's his birthday Friday," and that was when I noticed it was only Tuesday (In England that is).

"So your birthday is the...30th of November 1987, right?" I ask Ian and he nods smirking slightly. "Anthony when is yours?" I ask him tilting my head a little to the side. I just noticed I was almost finished eating my cereal. "Mine is September the 16th in the year of 1987," he says quite proudly. "Mine is October the 4th 1987," I say this with a little giggle and they smile at me. "You're British?" Ian asks and I nod.

"Where from?" Anthony asks interested. "I'm from a little town called Nottingham," I tell them and they laugh. "You mean...The town of Robin Hood?" Ian asks and I just laugh while nodding. "That's cool. This means we have our own Maid Marian," Anthony jokes and I laugh at this thought. "I suggest you don't think of me as the literal sense of 'Maid'." With this we burst into a fit of laughter, when I suddenly stop my face serious. "Seriously, don't because I'm not cleaning up after your shit."

They just laugh, clutching at their sides and their faces turning red. "We're going to get along just fine," Ian tells me and we stop all the laughing. They hand me some clothes, tell me to have a shower and to leave the dishes to them. I try to protest but they just tell me not to worry over it. "I have this strange feeling like I've seen you guys somewhere..." I tell them while we sat on the couch. The boys were watching this show that didn't make a lot of sense to me.

"Anthony, go put on the shirt and bring me my gun," Ian tells Anthony and suddenly before Anthony could get up, I'm on my feet. "Woah! Amanda, relax it's part of something we do," I start feeling panic by Anthony's words. "What do you mean?" I ask them startled. "It's part of our job," I felt my body trembling. "Make sense now or I'm running out of that door," I say pointing to what I think is the front door.

"Anthony pass me the laptop instead then," Ian commands Anthony and he moves to the room. I stay stood, but feel my body tense at the thought there is a gun here in this house. "Amanda, sit down and don't be afraid it's nothing bad," Ian says patting the seat next to him. I slowly shuffle closer to the seat and in slow motion sit down. "Here," Anthony says handing Ian a laptop. After a couple of minutes Ian hands me the laptop. I sit there watching a video, quiet old and a latest one.

It was about firetrucks, also one about them lip singing 'pokemon'. "I thought I saw you guys somewhere!" I say recognition clearing my mind and I nod. "My friend likes you guys," I tell them, this just caused them to smirk and the rest of our night was filled with calm conversation. When I went to 'my room' I got changed and went straight to bed. My eyes slowly drooped, sending me to a peaceful sleep...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Here is a question to finish with:**

**What is your biggest fear? **

**Reviews are what make me happy...Other than SMOSH! Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime96 x**


	3. Chapter 2: Almost Death

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own smosh, no matter how much I want to...I don't. That will be on my wish list this christmas *wink* *wink*. Please, with a cherry on top may I have some reviews? If you guys are like me, add me on the smosh website. My name is: HeroJustInTime96. **

**Warning:**** This chapter has disturbing scenes, death and sexual references! Oh, and it has suicidal actions/thoughts. Can't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

_Previously: My eyes slowly drooped, sending me to a peaceful sleep..._

* * *

Chapter 2: Almost Death

_Fists, hits, kicks and other body parts flying around the place. Tears filled my mothers eyes, her hands caressed my cheeks as she cradled my face and her body shivered. I was in tears, an utter mess and wanted nothing more to hug her. Slowly pulling her in, before she was safely in my arms and safe, she gasped._

_My mouth opened by the fear, her face turned cold and I searched in her eyes for a sign. Untill I saw her eyes fall down to her stomach, I looked down with her only to see the shimmer of silver stuck in her stomach. It jutted out of her, I had no clue what to do and panicked. Slowly she fell to the floor, I held her sides and lowered her carefully. _

_My father's corpse lied in a far corner and I felt myself collapse to the floor with my mother. "Mum..." I cried, cradling her face and holding her head in my lap. I reached behind her pulling out the sharp object and cried. The people responsible for her struggle ran, I flung the knife to the other side of the room and hoped one of them were hit. _

_"Amanda..." My mother panted, I felt the anger drain from my body as my attention was back up to my weakening mother. "What?" I ask her as tears fell down her cheeks. "Hold on mum, I'll get help," I say trying to get up but the little strength she had, she used to grab my wrist. "Don't, you're a big girl and Mandy...I know you are strong enough," she whispered. _

_I stayed by her side, my body trembling and hers getting colder by the second. "No, this isn't our final goodbye. Stop this," I begged my eyes watering and she sighed softly. "Honey, you always do what's right. You know you have to let me go now, don't be afraid baby," she hummed to me and I saw her eyes close slowly before re-opening. _

_"You know what I love the most about you? You always pull through, you're a fighter darling," she sighs to me and smiles at me. I lowered my head, her hand slowly raised and wiped my stray tears. "I love you Amanda, don't forget that," she said and a tear escaped her eye. "I love you too mum," I said and grasped her hand before kissing it. _

_"Don't be afraid to let me go, it's time..." she said before slowly drifting. We stared at each other, she let my tears fall freely before she finally closed her eyes and surrendered. "Mum?" no answer "Mum?" I cried and when there was no response I sobbed. Throwing my head back I screamed in agony..._

* * *

My eyes quickly opened, the memory had me crying in my sleep. I got up, the thought of that day haunted me and made me hate myself. I rushed to the door, slowly opened it and peaked through. No one was awake, I stalked down the halls and found myself in the living room. I sneaked into the kitchen, opening cupboards and looking for what I wanted. _I love you Amanda, don't forget that._ Her voice rang clear in my voice.

No luck, every draw I tried I found not what I wanted. _You always pull through, you're a fighter darling._ I felt the tears run freely and embraced it. _Say 'hello' to your parents for me. _My jaw clenched before I found what I was looking for. I smiled, my body relaxing when I had this object in my hand. _What are you doing baby? You're giving up? What happened honey? What happened to fighting?_ I heard my mum's familiar voice.

"I lost the fight mum, I lost it since I lost you..." I whispered and let the sharp knife graze the skin on my neck. No more pain. That would be the last pain. No more heartache. No more. Just as I was about to finish this suffering, I heard a gasp and a sudden "Stop" come from behind me. I opened my eyes to find brown eyes meet brown eyes. "You don't want to do this Amanda," Anthony says holding his hands up. His body clearly showing peace, but slightly startled.

"You don't know what I want to do!" I say tears flowing down my cheeks and pushing the knife closer to my skin. "Take it easy, let's talk about this," Anthony reasons and I laugh. "Let me do this Anthony, just go to bed and in the morning you'll find me dead. Pretend you never saw me," I beg him. "I won't let you, it's not right to know I could save your life but decide to walk away."

I just shook my head, I wouldn't like that thought and it happened to me, this is why I'm possibly like this now. I pushed this thought out of my head and stared into his eyes again. "I only bring trouble, it's best if I'm dead and that way you are safe," I tell him "This will all be over..." I sigh and close my eyes. "Amanda, please! Don't do this!" he cries out to me and I open my eyes. "It's the only way."

"No it isn't! There is always alternatives!" he screams at me, suddenly Ian comes out and raises his hands like Anthony. "Woah, Amanda...Drop the knife and sit down," Ian tries to force me in an authoritative tone. "Don't tell me what to do!" I shout at them and Anthony sighs. "Amanda, let's talk please, just sit and tell us what is wrong. Give life a second chance?" Anthony suggests.

I shake my head, "I'm no use to you guys, all I'll cause is trouble. Possibly even death," I tell them and they looked at me confused. "Surely not, come on let's talk." Anthony says nearing closer to me. I pushed my body to a corner, letting myself lessen my grip on the knife. "Don't come any closer, I'll do it!" I cry out and feel my bottom lip tremble. "Come on, I'll make us some hot cocoa," Ian suggests.

I feel my body tremble, Anthony steps closer with every breath I take. "We'll get to know each other," Anthony tells me and I just start silently sobbing. "Yeah, we'll comfort you," Ian said and that was when Anthony was face to face with me. He gently held my hand, opening it and taking the knife out, before placing it back in the drawer. Eventually Ian was next to him, but Anthony carefully enveloped me in a hug.

I sobbed into his chest, hoping that I can come back to reality and finally sort out my life. He held me tight, rubbing soothing circles on my back and rocked us softly. Murmuring soft things into my hair, he lead me to the couch and sat me down on his lap. When I started to relax a little, he moved my hair away from my face and wiped tears away with his thumb.

Ian walked over holding three hot chocolates, he first handed me one and I greedily sipped it after saying thanks. "So, tell us about how you're feeling Amanda," Ian suggests, sitting next to me and Anthony. Ian gently lifted my legs, placing them on top of his own and placed his hands on them. "It started when I was 16, I met these guys and they were nice. My friends. All they wanted from me though, was not pleasant." I told them letting the thick, creamy and hot tingle of the hot chocolate run down my throat.

"Then on my 19th birthday, they got me really drunk and led me to their house. That morning, I woke up in a bed tied to it and I had aches everywhere. My face was tear-stained, I was completely naked and when I tried to get out, they came in. They were smirking. The next two hours were torture, I felt myself slipping away with every move and touch they gave me."

I stared down at my hands that were clutching the cup for my life. "They let me go, told me that if I told anyone about them: they would kill me and my family. While I was in school, they would be texting me and sending me horrible pictures. I fell into depression once that I had to move back in with my parents, they found out because I was about to do what I did in the kitchen."

I felt Anthony rub my back, making me feel comforted but not enough to look into their eyes. "One day, after I somehow convinced them not to do anything, they came to my house and pretended to be 'my friends'." I say while doing a quotation marks with one hand. "My dad and mum started to argue with them, confronting them and it ended up in a fight. My parents died in the process," I say this while letting a tear escape my eye.

"I moved from place to place, they always found me and vowed that they would always find me. I thought moving here would protect me, but they found me last night and were the ones who hurt me. I think that killing myself is the only solution, that way they can't find me anymore and can't hurt those that I love." That was when I looked up, I saw that Ian had a tear in his eye, he quickly wiped it away and I hugged him.

"Please don't cry for me," I begged him but he just clutched me to him. "Stay with us, they won't hurt you and we promise you that," Ian whispered and I nodded. "I would love to but, you'll only get yourselves killed," I tell him and he shakes his head. "Trust me, they won't hurt us because we have real guns," Anthony tells me. My eyes widened, "What?!" I ask surprised. "Yeah, we always have it for protection though." Ian tells me.

"Alright, I'll stay for now, but I'm not promising anything though." I tell them and they smile. "How about we play some video games?" Anthony suggests but I laugh. "Actually, I'm tired..."I say with a yawn and little stretch. They both chuckle, "All that crying made me tierd," I tell them and I get up off of them. "G'night," I say slowly heading for bed and hear them come up from behind me.

"We're going to hit the sack too," Ian tells me and I smile. "Hey guys...Never mind," I say before I could ask them my stupid question. "No, what were you going to ask?" Anthony asks me and I sigh. "Could I know where your rooms are, incase if I need to find you?" I ask them feeling like I was crossing a line. "Sure, come with us," Ian says and holds out his hand. I deliberate before I slipped my hand in his.

We wandered down the halls where my room was, next door it was Anthony's room and next to him was the 'work area'. On the other side of me, opposite Anthony's room was the bathroom and then at the end on the left hand side was Ian's room. When they finished showing me around, I went to my bed and attempted to fall asleep. I checked the time on my phone, it was only 3 in the morning and I went to bed at 2 (after all the drama).

* * *

I closed my eyes, drifted but all that was in my mind was a nightmare. It was of the demons looking for me. I looked at the time, only to see it was 3:30am. I decided to get up, open my door and slowly opened Anthony's door. I was afraid that I might find him naked, but I noticed that he had a lock on his door. _If he wants privacy, he can just lock his door. Yeah but then again he doesn't know if there will be a crazy girl coming into his room. _

I was about to leave him in peace, when I heard movement and I started to turned the handle. "Amanda?" he croaked in a clear 'I just woke up' voice. "I...I'm sorry Anthony. I'll leave," I tell him before almost opening the door. "No, come in and let's talk," he tells me. I shake my head. "I swear all you want is for me to talk," I tell him and he chuckles tiredly. I close the door, head over to his bed and stood next to it.

He was rubbing his eyes, tapped the free space with his hand and I obliged. "What's wrong?" he asks me sitting up a little. "I...I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep," I tell him and he sighs. "You wanna' talk about it?" he asks me and I just shake my head no. "It's alright, I'll tell you tomorrow." I say just as I was about to get up off the bed, Anthony's hand gripped my own and pulled me back.

"Where are you going?" he asks and I laugh. "I was going to bed, let you sleep and leave you in peace," I tell him and he shakes his head no. "What are you going to do? Stare at the computer in your room?" He asks clearly amused by the fact I don't know how to work things in this house. "I was thinking maybe sleep?" I suggest and he laughs. "Amanda, you just said you couldn't sleep. Come into my bed, maybe you'll fast asleep knowing someone is here to protect you," he suggests. _I guess he could be right._

"Alright," I agree and he lifts the covers, letting me slide into them and I curl into a ball. Without warning, he hugs me close and I feel my body uncoil from the stress I had. "Goodnight Amanda, sleep tight," he whispers in my ear and I smile. My eyes closed, but before I could fall into a deep sleep I felt warm lips touch my cheek...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Here is a question to finish with:**

**Did you cry during this chapter? I did! **

**Reviews are what make me happy...Other than SMOSH! Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x Not 96 :$**


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Ian

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know this is late but...Happy Birthday Ian! I don't own smosh no matter how much I try. There is no warnings other than some swearing. Enjoy!**

_Previously: My eyes closed, but before I could fall into a deep sleep I felt warm lips touch my cheek..._

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Ian

It was Friday, Ian's 25th birthday and he had no idea I was going to be his distraction. Anthony and me made a decision to throw Ian a surprise birthday party. Anthony told me that it had been a while since it was just Ian and his friends/family. He told me that Ian had a girlfriend called Melanie but they broke up because they drifted apart. I vowed to Anthony not to talk about her with him, he still feels upset about it but is moving on at his own pace.

I finished having my shower, Ian was sat on his seat and was playing Halo 4. I looked to Anthony who was washing the pots, he raised his eyebrows and looked to Ian. I arched my brow, asking him "What?" with my eyes. He shakes his head, raises his eyebrows and widens his eyes when he looks to Ian. I look to Ian then I remember. I make an 'O' shape with my mouth before I sat down next to Ian.

"Hey Ian, I'm bored..." I tell him before he sighs. "Grab a controller and we'll play," he tells me and I laugh. "Ian I don't want to play Halo," I tell him and he sighs before switching it off. "What do you want to do then?" he asks me frustrated. He knows we said happy birthday but we haven't given him presents...Yet.

"Can we go somewhere?" I ask him putting on my best pleading face. "Where do you wanna' go?" he asks me and I think about it. "How about a park?" I suggest, knowing there was one nearby and he smiled. "Sure, let's go to Henschel Park and be like kids?" he shrugs at me and I giggle. "Sure, let me grab my phone and we'll head out," I tell him and grab my phone before going back to him. We drove there but it wasn't long, when we got there it was empty.

It was only 2 in the afternoon and no one was out. Children must all be in school. He got out first, started to walk over to the jungle gym and I sent Anthony a quick text telling him we were there. I smirked, started jogging up to Ian and tapped him on his shoulder. "Race you!" I giggled before getting a head start. He chuckled before running up behind me, catching up and I picked up the speed.

"Try and catch me, but you wont!" I laugh out, he chuckles and speeds up faster. "Challenge accepted!" he shouts after me, we were getting closer to the jungle gym and he was catching onto me. Just as I was almost there, he placed his arm on my back, wrapping it around my waist before we crash landed on the floor. We fell laughing, when we calmed down I placed my head on his chest.

"Well done, you caught me. Now...Let's play on some jungle stuff!" I tell him before I get up and hold my hand out for him. He takes it and I lift him up, I then started jogging to a ramp, only to have Ian follow behind me. I walked my way to a slide, only to have Ian put his hand on my shoulder. "Wait, let me show you how it's done," he tells me and I giggle. "Go ahead," I smirk at him and he stretches a little before he sits down on the slide.

He slowly slides down, when he lands his footing goes a little wrong and he stands up. "What!" he says in a fake intimidating way, waving his arms and pulling on his hoodie. "Wow...That was the best slide skills I've seen in my life," I tell him sarcastically. "You know it bitch!" he smirks up at me and I laugh. "Alright then...After such an amazing performance let's see if I can possibly top that."

I crack my neck, imitating Ian's stretches which causes him to chuckle. I sit down on the slide and quickly slope down to the ground. My landing was quite elegant and I bowed as Ian applauded. "That was shit," Ian tells me jokingly. "Now _that_ was bullshit," I tell him and he laughs. Ian rushes over to another slide, but I decide to go to the monkey bars. I hold myself up, letting my feet dangle and start to go forward. Carefully moving but when I got the hang of it I could swing easily.

At some point, my legs joined bending at the knees and I swung from one end to the other. "Wow! Are you sure you're maid Marian because I think you're Lara Croft now," Ian tells me and I lose a little of my focus but got the end. "Nope I am neither, but thank you," I tell him and we decide to go to the curly slide. "Who can get down faster?" Ian challenges and I laugh. "Alright I'll time you, you time me ok?" I suggest and just as he slides down first, I slide after.

Ian won that, but we laughed about it and when we were finished we decided to go buy a drink. I got a bottle of water and Ian got a mountain dew. We headed to the park bench, sat down and sighed. We had been out for two hours, there was still no message from Anthony. "Today was fun, thanks for bringing me here today Ian," I tell him and he laughs. "It's fine. I enjoyed it too," he tells me and I smile.

"Amanda...Have you ever been in love before?" he asks me and I sigh. "Not really," I tell him and he sighs himself. "It's a good feeling, especially when you start but...You can sometimes lose it and drift apart," he tells me and I feel my heart ache for him. "You were in love I assume," I converse but only to show him that if he wanted to carry on he could.

"Yeah I was, but things just went down hill after a while. I really thought we would be fine and grow old together," he tells me and I just watch him as he stares down at his hands on his lap. "Love can make you, but also break you," he points out and I frown a little at this statement. "It's true," I agree with him and he looks up at me. Absent-mindedly I stared at his clasped hands, lost in my own thoughts.

"My mum, she died out of fear of living without my dad and...Even though I saw her die, trying to save her...She told me not to," I sigh out and realised I was pouring my soul out to him. "I had the chance to save her, but when I looked into her eyes...I could tell she didn't want to live knowing my dad was dead," I tell him and he sighs through his nose slowly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. For me...I was in love with an amazing woman, she was everything to me. When we started drifting, I hoped we would pull together again, but it never happened. I let it be, sometimes I really do miss her but...I pull through every day and especially with Anthony's help. Then again we were both in terrible states after the break-ups." He tells me and I was surprised.

_Anthony never told me he had a girlfriend._ I placed my head on his shoulder, when he relaxed after this comforting stance: he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on top of mine. We stayed like that for a while, when we finally decided to head home I remembered something. "Hey Ian, I think I lost my ring somewhere near the slide, could you help me find it?" I ask him and he nods.

I decide to go near the monkey bars, I pull out my phone and dialed Anthony's number. _"Hello?" _Anthony's voice calls out. "Hey, we're going to head over in a couple of minutes. Is everything sorted?" I ask him. _"Yeah everything is about done, all we need now is you guys to come over," _Anthony tells me and I look over to Ian who was too busy searching for my 'ring'.

"Sure we'll be there in a couple of minutes, bye!" I tell him before he replies with a 'bye' and pretended to pick something up. "Found it!" I yell to Ian. "Oh! Where was it?" Ian asks and I giggle. "It was near the monkey bars," I tell him while I walked closer to him. "Where is it?" he asks noticing it wasn't in my pocket. Luckily I placed a pebble in my pocket, pretending it was a ring. I tapped my pocket, showing him the shape of something circular. "Right here," I tell him.

"Alright, let's go home and get some rest," he tells me and I nod. We walk to the car hand in hand, I was pretending to be quite tired and when we got to the car, I shut my eyes for the entire ride. Ian pulled over, deliberated and then shook my shoulder gently. "Amanda, we're here," he whispers and I pretend to slowly stretch. We get out, head to the door and Ian unlocks it. When we get in, everyone shouts 'surprise' to Ian.

He laughs, walks over to them and smiles at the confetti, the 'happy birthday' banner and the ridiculous party hats everyone was wearing. Anthony first walks over to Ian, putting on the biggest hat and written on it was 'birthday boy'. This made me snicker, that backfired when Anthony then walked over to me and placed an equally ridiculous hat like his. Everyone was here: the smosh games crew, Ian's relatives, Anthony's parents, other youtubers and their friends. Mari couldn't be here because she was in Japan, she wouldn't be back until after a month.

Ian opened up all the presents, leaving mine and Anthony's as the last two. First he opened mine, he was excited and pulled out a new pink frosted sprinkled donut on a string. "It's for your car," I tell him and he chuckles. "Thanks," he says happy as he stares at it. "I actually made it myself," I tell him and he hugs me. "It's amazing," he tells me as he places it to a side.

He reaches for Anthony's present, only to find that it was a new gun. Ian seemed happy enough though, "Yay! How did you know I wanted this one?" he asks and Anthony just chuckles. "Dude...You're my best friend, I know exactly what you want," he tells Ian. "Thanks Anthony," Ian says pulling him into a hug. After we all munched on the snacks laid out and after lit up the candles on the cake.

Ian made a wish after we sang for him, little did he know it wasn't over. Just as everyone was finished eating the cake, Anthony blind folded Ian. Holding his hands, I gently lead him out to the back garden. I was surprised by how well Anthony organised outside, it had lots of water balloons and a pinata. "Right Ian, before we let you destroy this, have a look at it because well...It's simply amazing," Anthony tells him.

I smiled at Anthony because I made this, Anthony helped with painting it but I outlined and made it. "Happy Birthday Ian," I tell him while lowering his blind fold. He stares up at the pinata, smiling and chuckles at it. The pinata was made to look like the smosh symbol, it was big enough to have sweets and it took us ages to make it. "It is awesome, where did you find this?" Ian asks us and I laugh. "Nah, this was made by me," I tell him and he stares at me stunned.

"Now come on and break it to get some sugary goodness!" I tell him, putting the blindfold on and Anthony spun him. Someone was filming all of this, from the moment we came in through the door, to now. Anthony and Ian laughed while Anthony spun Ian. Everyone counted the amount of times he was spun, we decided 10 would be enough. Ian stumbled around, searching for the pinata and eventually he smashed it with the bat Anthony handed him.

We all cheered, picked up any candies we wanted and calm conversations happened. Before Ian could notice there were water balloons, I covered them with a long cloth. "The fun isn't over yet Ian, in fact...It's only just started," Anthony tells him and we walk over to the table. He was on one side, me on the other and we gently lifted it, dropped it to the side and watched Ian's elated face. "No way!" Ian says surprised and walks over, picks one up and walks off.

Anthony follows him, I check if there were any stolen before this and notice that they are all there. whispers came from behind me, I was curious and turned but everything after that happened really fast. "Hey what are you guys whisp-" I say before a freezing cold liquid slam into my chest. Worst of all I was wearing a clear white shirt, now everyone could see my bra underneath it. I gasped, my face masked with shock and they smirked at me. "Now you've asked for it bitches!" I screamed before I picked two up.

I aimed one at Anthony, the other at Ian who were both snickering and at this point they stopped. They attempted to dodge them, but failed miserably and it was my turn to laugh. Eventually we all got soaked but mostly me, Ian and Anthony. We had to watch out for the camera though, so one person didn't get soaked. After this we went back inside, but everyone left and headed home.

I decided to go have a shower, before going to bed we sat down and watched a movie together. After this, we went to bed and just as I passed Ian's room, he had it wide opened. "Amanda?" he calls out for me. "Yes Ian?" I reply and lean on his door frame. "Thanks for today, it was absolutely amazing," he tells me and gets up off his bed. He walks closer to me, a safe distance from me and smiles. "You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday," I tell him and he laughs.

"It was thanks to you and Anthony," Ian tells me and I smile softly at him. "Anyway, I'm gonna' go to bed, 'night Ian," I say before I leave. Suddenly Ian holds my wrist, pulling me into a hug and I hug him back. "Thanks for being a good friend Amanda," Ian whispers in my ear. We pull away, I head to my room and close my door. After a few moments, I feel the space next to me sink and then a strong pair of arms wrap around me.

I turn my face slightly to see it was Anthony, he sighs smiling softly in the dark. "Today was amazing, I haven't had fun like that in ages," I tell him. "Hey Amanda, I'm glad you had fun today but we need to start filming again. Would you like to be in some of our videos?" Anthony asks softly and I smile. "Sure," I tell him and I was surprised when he asked me another question. "Can you replace Mari for game bang?" Anthony asks and I laugh.

"I don't want to seem like a bitch that takes over people's places," I tell him but he just laughs. "Nah, you won't, they'll love you!" he chuckles into my ear. "Fine, but what's the problem?" I ask him. "We don't know what else we should play," he tells me and I giggle. "What about zumba? It surely would be interesting," I tell him. There is a silence that makes me fall fast asleep...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Here is a question to finish with:**

**Would you like a smosh logo pinata? I would! **

**Reviews are what make me happy...Other than SMOSH! Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	5. Chapter 4: Fun and Games

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I don't own Smosh, love to but I don't. I am going to sound mean but, since I've been super generous ****I won't write another chapter untill I see 5 reviews for this chapter****. So...Get reviewing! Enjoy! P.S I'm not joking about the review thing. **_**Little hint: I'm very stubborn.**_

_Previously: There is a silence that makes me fall fast asleep..._

* * *

Chapter 4: Fun and Games

Raiding the cupboards, humming softly a song and found myself some cereal. Anthony was sitting down eating and Ian sat playing Halo. Ian woke up early, saying he had a craving to play Halo and ate before we woke up. "I'm living on such sweet nothing," I sing out and I hear a chuckle. I look behind me only to see Anthony smirking, clearly enjoying the fact I was comfortable enough to sing.

Anthony started to imitate the song's beat and I giggled. "So you like Florence Welch and Calvin Harris?" he asks me and I laugh. "Yeah, I actually like a range of music," I tell him and he smiles. "Really? Like what?" he asks me, I filled my bowl with cereal and poured milk into it. When I sat down Anthony raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for a response.

"Well...I like Three Days Grace, Nicki Minaj, David Guetta, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Coldplay and The Grand Spectacular." They start to laugh, I just look at both Ian and Anthony confused. "What?" I question them, they stop only to wipe the corner of their eyes. "Nothing, just the fact you possibly heard the song 'Being a dickhead's cool'" Ian chuckles out and I giggle.

"Well I have, anyway...What have we got planned today?" I ask them, even though it was only Saturday and we already cleaned up everything from yesterday, we had nothing to do. "I was thinking maybe we could go do some shooting, we can teach you and also...I can test out my new gun," Ian tells us and I nod. "Should we record it and put it on Ian is bored?" Anthony asks Ian and he agrees that we should.

"Alright let me shower first, then we can head off," I say before I walk off and just as I was going into the bathroom, they followed me. Instead of entering the bathroom with me, they went straight for my room. "Err...What are you guys doing in my room?" I ask them and they turn to look at me innocently. "We were going to pick out your outfit for you," they say in unison and I raise an eyebrow. "Oh well...Go ahead, just nothing...Slutty."

They nod before entering my room and closing the door behind them. When I finished my shower, I was relieved to know they weren't around and especially since I was walking around in just a towel. When I got in I found myself laughing at what they picked out. _I swear they had this planned._ I stared down at what was dark brown shorts that were way to short to be called shorts, a brown tank top and some black combat boots.

I got myself dried, placed my hair in a pony tail and got changed. The shorts were a little loose, so I grabbed the belt that was hidden underneath it and tightened it. When I put on my top, it was tight, the 'v' making it look sexy but decent. The tank top showed my belly button, but strangely looked familiar to me. I slipped on some white socks and shoes, tied it and left to the living room.

"Wow..." they said in unison when they saw me and I blushed a little. "Thanks," I tell them before I sit down, only to wait for them to have their shower and after we left. We got in Anthony's car, meaning he was driving and they suggested that I sit in the back. Ian had his camara out, looked to me and smiled. "You might want to stay quiet for a couple of minutes, while we introduce what we're doing today," Ian suggests and I giggle.

"Hey guys and welcome to Ian is Bored, today if you haven't read the title me and Anthony are going to go test out my new gun." Ian says pulling an excited face to the camera, Anthony leans over and nudges the camara towards him. "We also have a new guest, someone we forgot to introduce yesterday in the video of Ian's birthday." Anthony says in a guilty tone. "Her name is Amanda, she is living with us and is cool," Ian says almost flipping the camara to look at me.

He quickly flips it back onto himself, "She's british! Say 'hello' Amanda!" he says imitating a british accent. He turns the camara to look at me, I wave and smile "Hey!" I say in a shy voice. Anthony turns the camara to face him, Ian filming Anthony and I just stare out the window. "This is her first time shooting a gun," Anthony states to the audience and I giggle nervously. "Nervous?" Ian asks me but also the audience as he turns the camara back on him. "A little," I reply when he points the camara in my direction.

We sat there in silence for a while, I looked down at my clothes and felt confused. "What's up?" Ian asks me and I stare up only to see him point the camara to me. "I feel like something that should be in E3," I tell him and Anthony starts laughing with Ian. "That is going to be our intro you know?" Anthony tells me and I blush while staring down at my hands in my lap.

"I'll pause it now," Ian says and after he fiddles a little with the camara, he places it on his lap. "You clearly don't know the reason we dressed you up like that?" Ian asks me and I shrug. "Nope...I honestly have no clue," I tell them and Anthony snickers. "You are dressed up like that because we wanted you to look like Lara Croft," Anthony explains and my eyes widen.

"What? Why?!" I ask them shocked that I didn't see this. "Well, it was my idea and because we want the male viewers to enjoy the fact we have a personal Lara Croft," Ian tells me and that's when I remembered him telling me that I looked like Lara yesterday in the park. "You dick!" I say giggling and he chuckles, "Sorry," he attempts to amend things. When we reached our destination, we got out and headed into the building.

"What picture do you want to use?" Anthony asks me while Ian is filming us and I ponder while I search for the perfect one. I then notice one of a man who looks demonic, I point to it and Anthony asks for it. When we have it in our hands we decide to choose guns, I wanted to use the 'Vektor SP1' pistol but Ian and Anthony suggested I use an average silver pistol. I laughed out of my nose at the recognition of the gun. "You just want me to look like Lara Croft completely don't you?" I ask them and they nod, not ashamed.

We got our things ready, Ian went first using this gun and we wanted to see who did the best. I handed him my gun, Anthony decided he would record and I laughed as Ian had his focused face on. He shot three times, brought the paper over to us and showed the audience. He was good at it, then it was Anthony's turn and I filmed while Ian got his gun ready. Ian was bringing out what was called 'colt python'.

After Anthony showed the camara his shots, it was my turn and so far they were both doing well. I held onto the gun, not sure how I could match that and put on the glasses along with the headphones. Anthony walked over to me, his eye protection on and his headphones on. Ian was recording us, I looked at Anthony confused. "Here, let me teach you," he tells me and he stood behind me.

His arms laced around my own, his chin on my shoulder. "Relax a little," he tells me and I untense my muscles. "There we go," he says and his arms bring mine up, he fixed my hand placement and put my footing right. "Now, when I tell you to shoot and always focus on the target," he tells me and I nod. "Now," he orders and I shoot, closing my eyes for a fraction of a second. When I open it I see that I shot the guy right in the forehead. I smile, look over my shoulder and notice Anthony was too close for comfort.

"Well done," he sighs out with a smile playing on his lips, "Thank you," I whisper and look away from his eyes. He slowly unwraped himself from me and heads over to Ian. I follow the steps Anthony gave me, this time aiming for an eye. When I fired I looked to see it was a perfect shot. I focused again, aiming for the other eye and clapped at the fact I shot perfectly again. After Ian brought it over to me, I showed it to the camera and the boys clapped for me.

After using Ian's gun, we then used one Anthony picked. As a treat Anthony's picked one was the Vektor SP1 that I had wanted to try. I giggled with joy when I had it in my hands, I got head shots and a mouth shot. At the end, they decided I won because I may have started but I got head shots and precise shots. When we got home, I decided to get into some comfortable clothing. "Hey, I'm going to make a video explaining that Mari won't be able to do Smosh Pit Weekly," Ian says before escaping to do just that.

It left me alone with Anthony, he was looking at leaflets of their favourite fast foods, he had his phone in hand and looked up at me. "Hey, I already know what Ian wants what would you like though?" he asks and I walk over, standing next to him. "Humm...That sounds nice," I tell him pointing at a picture and he nods before ordering. I sat down, pulling my top down a little and he just leaned on the counter. "What's wrong?" Anthony asks and I sigh.

"Yesterday, me and Ian were talking about Melanie in the park," I say but Anthony sighs and looks at me like I did something wrong. "I didn't bring it up, he shared it with me and I just let him tell me what he wanted to," I defend and he nods in understanding. "Anyway, he told me that...You also had a girlfriend," I confront him and he closes his eyes, breathing in through his nose slowly. "I'm sorry Amanda, but I'm not ready to talk to you about Kalel."

I gulp, I felt guilty because if he wanted to talk about her then he would of already. "I'm sorry for mentioning her Anthony," I try to get him to forgive me but he raises his hand and smiles at me softly. "It's alright, you didn't know," he tells me and I look at the time on my phone. "When do we go to fetch the food?" I ask him and he looks at his own phone. "It's going to be ready in 15 minutes so, if you want we can go get it now?" he suggests.

"Alright," I tell him and we head out telling Ian we would be back in a couple of minutes. We drove in silence and got our food, I wanted to pay but Anthony beat me to it. Reaching the house I felt myself relax a little and sighed. "You ok?" Anthony asked me and I just nodded. I helped Anthony with the food and we sat down to eat. Just as we were about to finish, they looked at each other before their attention came to me.

"How about we ask you questions to see what you're like?" Ian suggests and I shrug. "Might aswell," I urge them and first Ian wanted to ask. "What was your favourite child hood game?" Ian asked and I giggled. "I was like you guys I loved Pokémon, I remember I used to play it with a neighbour simply comparing them and joking around about them," I tell them honestly. I hear them chuckle and knew that they liked that answer.

"What about shows?" Anthony asked me and I pondered about it. "I think it was probably Dragon Ball Z because me and my dad would sit together and spend endless hours watching it," I tell them and the snickered. "What about favourite game?" Ian asks and I look to a corner wondering what it could be. "In all honesty, I love Resident Evil games but...My favourite game so far is The Walking Dead, I literally cried at the end," I admitted without shame.

"Good choices," they said and the rest of our meal was filled with calm discussion. When I was finished eating I sat to watch T.V, while the boys were editing the video we did today. After an hour I started to get tired so I decided to go to bed. I was about to close the curtain when I saw a figure that looked recognisable. I then saw it was Jack's familiar figure and I screamed.

Seconds later the boys came over, panic written all over their face. "What's wrong Amanda, why did you scream?" Ian asks and Anthony crouches down. "I-I saw Jack...He w-was outside...Standing o-outside my window. He-He's looking for me and...He found me l-like he always does," I say while trembling on the floor and horrified. Ian went over to my window, looked outside and closed the curtain.

"Amanda there's no one out there," he tells me and I start crying. "Oh god, I'm going insane then aren't I?" I ask them and they rub soothing circus on my back. "Why don't you go to bed?" Ian suggests and I shake my head 'no'. "I think I'll join you guys and watch you edit," I tell them attempting to relax. "Alright, come on," Ian says lifting me up and Anthony leaves, probably to find me a seat since there are only two.

We go to the work area, I sit behind them and observe their work. I admired their enthusiasm with their fans. Slowly I started to drift, my eyes getting droopy and I eventually fell asleep. After a while I could sense someone taking me to my bed, but I wouldn't open my eyes. When my head hit the pillow, it was lights out for me...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Here is a question to finish with:**

**Do you think she is paranoid? **

**I won't write anymore chapters until I get 5 reviews for this chapter so get reviewing! **

**Reviews are what make me happy...Other than SMOSH! Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	6. Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Understanding

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own SMOSH no matter how much I want to. Guess santa didn't give me what I asked for. I was going to post during new years but I got an idea that changed my decision. Although I will be writing more often if I can. Updates will be random. ****I have a serious question at the end I need you to answer.**

**It is about the plot. **_**I am asking for 5 reviews again. **_**Seeing as my stubbornness has worked last time. Sorry if I'm writing this a little too formal, I've been playing AC3 and Haytham's manner of communicating is quite inspiring. WARNINGS ARE AS USUAL.**

_Previously: When my head hit the pillow, it was lights out for me..._

* * *

Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Understanding

I felt arms wrapped around me, cocooning me and keeping me safe. Rubbing my eyes of sleep, I felt myself relax under the familiar arms and sighed. "Good morning," I whisper and rub his arms comfortingly. "Good morning to you too," I hear a deep and recognisable voice. This voice made my eyes widen in horror, "Jack?! What are you doing here?! Get off me!" I say trying to pull out of his grip.

"Aw but sweet-cheeks, you know after such a calm and happy welcome, I need to repay the favour." He suddenly turns me onto my back and straddles me. I punch his arms forcefully, slapping his face repeatedly and my body trembling. "Let go of me! Get off!" I scream as he holds my hands down in a vice grip. I shake my head as his face got closer to me, wriggling under him and wanting nothing but the boys to come running in. _They never showed up._

"Baby, you know I'll make you feel good," he whispers in my ear and I feel my body tense. "No! Let me go! Please! Don't do this! No! No! Please..." I begged as I was stuck underneath him. "Amanda, wake up! Amanda!" I could hear another voice call from a distance. When I heard it just above me, I looked to Jack and it was his mouth moving but with Anthony's voice.

"Amanda, wake up it's me...Anthony," with this the scene changed, whiteness brightened and when my sight was apprehensive I looked over to see the one above me was Anthony. "Anthony, I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I-" I started crying and this made him let go of me and pull me into an embrace. "Shh...It's alright, it was just a nightmare," he tells me and I sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought you were Jack," I told him and he just rubbed my back comfortingly.

Ian rushed in a couple of seconds later, "Amanda, are you al-" he says stopping in his tracks with a gun in hand. "Oh, what happened?" Ian asks us as I pull away and wipe at my tears. "She had a nightmare," Anthony tells Ian and he just nods looking at me sadly. "Are you alright?" Ian asks me and I shake my head 'no'. "What's wrong?" Ian asks rushing to my side. "I hurt Anthony and woke you up," I tell them and Ian pulls me to a hug.

"It's alright, you're with us and we promised to protect you," Ian tells me and pulls away wiping away stray tears. "Get some sleep, you're still tired. When you wake up I'll make you breakfast," Ian tells me and I smile at him softly. "Thank you Ian," I tell him before I snuggle back under the covers, my head touched the pillow and Anthony followed me. "I'm sorry Anthony," I tell him and he sighs. "It's alright, I'll live," he tells me and I giggle. "Come on let's sleep," he tells me pulling me back into his arms.

"I can't though, I'm still a little shaken by the nightmare," I tell him and he sighs. "Alright we'll talk for a while then," he suggests and I turn my body to face him. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask him and he shrugs clearly unsure. "How about our childhood?" I suggest after a couple of seconds. "Alright, do you want to go first?" He asks and I shake my head 'no'. "Ok, I'll go first..." Anthony told me all about his family life, how he grew up and how he met Ian.

I giggled at parts and comforted him in others, the fact that Anthony didn't pause when he talked about the things he thought didn't matter. Just when I thought he finished, he sighed and looked away from my eyes. I gave him a couple more minutes, he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "Is everything alright?" I ask him moving a little closer to him. I my head on my hand, lifting my upper body to face Anthony. He was lost in thought. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't sound too convincing. "Yesterday you had me thinking, I want to ask you..." he turned his head, moving his arms crossed behind his head. "Have you ever fallen for someone...You know? Love someone other than your family?" he asks and I sigh. "No," I tell him truthfully. "I was, Kalel was my world, she had me wrapped around her finger and we rarely argued. One day though, a month before you were here, a few days after Ian's break-up, Kalel hurt me..."

I could sense that this was hurting him. "Anthony, we don't have to talk about this," I tell him placing my hand gently on his chest. "I want to though, this way I can move on completely," he tells me and I just listen carefully. "Kalel got mad at me, asking me when I would finally get a real job. Telling me that I should be like her, to give up on YouTube and spend less time with Ian. I was helping Ian pick himself up after the break up, I had no idea I was getting myself in the same position."

He was silent for a moment, "Eventually she told me she would leave me if I didn't stop focusing on Ian and Smosh. The only way I could keep Ian's mind off Melanie was by doing videos with him and editing them. I spent nights over here with him, keeping him company and Kalel didn't understand that. That night I told her to 'go on and do it'. We went to bed angry. The next night I did the usual by spending time with Ian, instead of staying there the night I finished editing and headed home."

He laughed out of his nose, his jaw clenching in anger and I looked down at where the desk was and sighed. "I had so much guilt, I was upset about what happened the night before that I was willing to apologize. When I got home, she clearly wasn't expecting me since when I walked into our room...I caught her with another man. That same night I packed up all my stuff, while she begged for forgiveness I told her this house was hers. I moved in with Ian and here we are now," he tells me and I crawl over to him.

I placed my head on his chest, wrapping my arm around his waist. "I'm sorry Anthony. I wish you didn't have to go through that, and I'm sorry to say this but...If she couldn't understand you wanted to help out your friend, being a good one and she just got jelouse...She clearly doesn't deserve you, especially since she slept with someone else." I admit to him and he sighs. "I guess we just weren't meant to be especially if she couldn't understand sharing," Anthony sighs out.

"What about you then?" he asked after a couple of minutes silence. He wrapped his arms around me, I sighed before slowly pulling them off him. I propped myself on my elbows and sighed as I looked down. "When I was younger I was practically bullied all my life, I had no siblings and no uncles or aunts. Only my parents. When I met Jack and Daniel I gained more friends, more confidence. People would stop with the comments and they were always there for me. I trusted them. The night they abused me, I lost all of my humanity and dignity."

Anthony was silent, a little too silent but I guess he wasn't going to force me to remember. "When they threatened me, every shred of my confidence was gone. I was nothing, I got myself so stressed over them that I cut myself and when my parents caught me almost killing myself...They took me back in. Worst thing was _the boys_ were the ones who convinced me to move out. Just as I told my parents after a lot of convincing, they were furious and wanted to confront them. I begged them not to."

"They somehow listened to me, when one day they came knocking and I slammed the door in their face, they barged in. My father got really angry and started to fight them, Jack pulled out a gun and shot my dad square in the heart. My mother got in a fight with Daniel, while Jack attempted to get me. Just when we thought we were safe...They killed my mother right in front of my eyes. I'll never forget the look on her face when she was killed, while she was in my arms and when she begged me to let her go."

I felt a tear run down my cheek, "I lost everything because of them, my humanity, my happiness, my virginity, my family and worst of all...Myself." I leaned forward, sitting up and felt Anthony rub my back trying to comfort me. "Everything, my every purpose was gone. Somethings never come back, the reason I move from country to country, or motel to hotel is because...I'm afraid of letting people come near me and get themselves hurt," I tell him in all honesty.

"Amanda, we'll be fine I promise. We'll protect you and that won't ever change," Anthony tells me and I sigh. I rubbed the tears away as I leaned back and got comfortable again. I snuggled into Anthony's arms, my head on his chest and my body relaxing. "Thank you Anthony," I whisper out to him, sleep coming fast. "For what?" he asks and I snuggle in closer "For telling me about yourself," I didn't have time to hear his response as I fell fast asleep...

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed and a growl to my stomach. I got up only to notice it was 9 in the morning, I walked out and into the living room. Ian was in the kitchen making me some food and I giggled at how he had a 'happy-while-cooking-and-listening-to-music' face. "Morning" I tell him and suddenly hear a door open from behind me. "What?" Anthony asks when I look at him with an eyebrow raised. "Nothing," I say in an innocent tone. "Here is your meal malady," Ian says as he places the plate on the table.

I sit down, only to stare at a plate of bacon and eggs in a happy face. I giggled causing them to chuckle. "I guess she likes her breakfast," Ian says proudly. "I guess she is," Anthony replied before sitting down on the sofa with Ian. They played super Mario brothers on the wiiU and I couldn't help but laugh at how they played together. This was the best entertainment you could get. I went to place my dish in the sink, go to the toilet and came out only to hear Anthony and Ian whispering.

"What's wrong boys?" I ask as I sit down, on the couch next to them and stared at them. "You ask," Ian whispers to Anthony as he stares at Anthony. "No, _you_ ask her," Anthony answers and I stand up irritated by their child like behaviour. "Fine...Coward," Ian snarls at Anthony and I start to walk away but Ian's voice stops me. "Amanda?" Ian asks in a slightly frightened way, it reminded me when children would call for their parents in a sing-song way so that they could get what they wanted.

I turned to them "Yes?" I asked in the same tone, "We have a favour to ask you...Or should I say question?" Ian asks and I just roll my eyes. _What could it be now?_ I ponder this thought for a moment and look to them slightly amused by their eager faces. "Sure, what is it?" I ask in return and what came out of Ian's mouth was something I didn't expect. Not in a million years...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Here is a question to finish with:**

**_Do you want Amanda to get together with anyone? Who and why?_**

**I won't write anymore chapters until I get 5 reviews for this chapter so get reviewing! **

**Reviews are what make me happy...Other than SMOSH! Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	7. Chapter 6: Charlie

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Thank you who have given me reviews! Now we need to go for the big one! Can we get 10 reviews for this chapter? I won't write until it does and I suggest you write quickly. I have a special thanks to Charlie who gave me the idea of this chapter. I will be putting up a poll on who you want Amanda to be with. Enough of that and...Enjoy!**

**WARNING: Swearing, a bit of sexual things. **

_Previously: Not in a million years..._

* * *

Chapter 6: Charlie

"We were wondering if you would like to be in any of our videos?" Ian asks me and I just froze. "I don't know guys, it would be fun. Although I don't want to get us in trouble incase if Jack and Daniel see Smosh," I tell them and they frown. "I guess that's true, but if they try and find us..." Ian says before getting up and heading to his room, pulling out a huge bag with him. He threw it to the floor and opened it, throwing a gun to Anthony and successfully catching it to my surprise. "We'll just shoot their brains out," Ian tells me and they do wierd but funny tricks with their guns.

They clearly tried to look cool, only making themselves look silly and made me smirk. "So you guys are risking your lives, all for me to be in one or two videos?" I ask them getting up and stalked my way past them over to the kitchen and washed my lone plate along with the utensils Ian used. "Yes," Anthony tells me and I just sigh. "Your own death wish I guess, can't say I didn't warn you," I tell them and they start to place the bag full of guns away.

"We are going to be doing some filming today, especially since it's Sunday. We do it little by little, eventually there will be enough footage to use and place together," Ian explains. "Alright, what is it about then?" I ask them and they hesitate for a minute. "It's about 'How to lose a girl in 10 ways'," Ian tells me and I shake my head, "You can't be serious," I criticise and they just laugh nervously. "Yeah, it's what the people like," Anthony tells me and I just sigh.

"Let me guess, I'm going to be playing the girl you want to lose?" I ask them and they nod. "Is there going to be anyone else joining us?" I ask them and they nod. "Yeah only three others," Ian replies and I shrug. "I guess that's alright," I tell them cleaning the last dish and drying my hands. "Is there anything I specifically need to ware?" I ask them and they just look at each other.

"Something that makes you look hot," Anthony says until his eyes widens. "Not that I'm trying to say you're not already hot. I mean you look great with maybe even without the clothes. Shit! I- I think you look beautiful, hot and well...Fuck. I'm gunna' shut up now," Anthony word vomits and I just roll my eyes. "I get what you were trying to say Anthony," I tell him and he just shyly rubs the back of his neck. There was a light blush on his cheeks, Ian just shakes his head looking at Anthony as if he was pathetic.

"What he is trying to say is, maybe a cool top and some skinny jeans." I nod at Ian's suggestion and head off to fix myself up for filming. I pull out a white tank top, a white bra, black skinny jeans and some brown ankle boots. The tank top was tight fitting, showing off my cleavage and hugging my slim figure. I turned the straighteners on, while I fixed my make-up giving myself the smokey eye effect. I got the straightener, only to add a little more loose curls and to straighten the ends of my hair. My hair han more volume in a sexy way, hopefully to look tempting enough.

When I was finished I headed out of my room and into the living room only to see Ian and Anthony getting things prepared. They had their backs to me as they were fixing the camera and didn't know I was in the room. "Is this sexy enough?" I ask them and when they turned to me Ian's eyes lit up, but Anthony's jaw dropped. Ian looked at Anthony smirked before shutting Anthony's mouth, patted him on the back and smiled at me.

"Yes, you look perfect for this role," Ian says and Anthony just blushes while turning his back to me again fixing the camera. "Here, this is going to be the script and well...You'll have to pretend to be Anthony's girlfriend, will that be alright?" Ian asks me laying his hand on my arm. "Yeah that's alright, as long as we don't have to do anything racy," I tell him and he smiles. "No," Ian says before heading over to the camera.

The door bell rang after two minutes Ian left to open the door, Anthony turned back around with a smile on his face. "Hey John," I heard Ian welcome, it was some guy who they were friends with. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. "Amanda, you look..." Anthony said struggling for words as he stood there shyly. "Hey Amanda, I'd like you to meet John Adams," Ian says motioning to the guy who just walked in. "He's going to be our boom mic man today," Ian tells me with a little chuckle.

"Hi," I say timidly to this grown man who looked in his late 20's and was built. "Well hello gorgeous," he tells me holding his hand out and I shake it quickly. "Damn, wait a minute I have to go and grab a belt," I tell them and rush off into the hall. While I walked away I could sense all three men were watching my ass as I walked away. "Dude, she's British, hot and is she available?" I hear John ask. "Yes, but she isn't interested," I heard Anthony's voice reply because my door was wide open.

I then hear something then some chuckling from John, "Oh...Why haven't you fucked her already?" John asks and I feel disgust shiver through my body. Just as I finally tie up my belt and secure it, I head back into the living room. "I'm ready," I say then looked down at my brown thin belt. "Ok, Amanda I'm going to need you to sit down for three seconds while Anthony does his into thing," Ian tells me and hands me the script that I left on the counter to go grab my belt.

"Thanks," I say while holding the papers and read the first scene. They moved over to a painting, Anthony stood in front of it and smiled at John and Ian. "Hey, have you ever had a girl who you loved and wanted to marry, have children and grow old together? I haven't! I'm gunna' teach you how to lose that bitch in 10 easy ways!" Anthony says enthusiastically into the camera. Ian motions a hand signal and that's when Anthony says it again, when Ian does another hand signal Anthony stops being frozen and laughs.

I smiled at how they felt so confident to do this, but also thought it was fun and the thought made me giggle. "Alright, Amanda it's your time to come in. We're going to do 'Way 1: Lie to her'," Ian tells me and I giggle a little "I'm ready," I tell him with a confident smile. "When I give you this signal," Ian says pointing his finger at me. "Start. When I give you this signal," Ian says while showing me the palm of his hand. "I want you guys to stop," Ian tells me and I laugh. "Alright, can we get this started or not?"

Ian smirks at me, holding the camera on it's tripode and stared down at his laptop that was attached. He pressed a button and when he saw something on the camera he signaled us to start. I sat down on the couch, staring at Anthony in lovingly way, while he stared back at me and he smirked. "I love Justin Bieber," he says his bottom lip trembling and bursts out laughing. This caused me to laugh alongside with him, I had to stop before my make-up would run. "Alright let's try this again," Ian says a little smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry," Anthony tell Ian wiping at the corner of his eyes. Ian gave us the signal and I looked at Anthony again. "I love Justin Bieber," he tells me seriously and I suddenly burst out laughing at how he kept so serious. "Sorry, I can't it's too funny," I tell them as they laugh with me. "Last time, let's hope this is third time lucky," Ian tells us a little annoyed but still smiling. When Ian gave us the signal I stared at Anthony completely in character.

"I love Justin Bieber," Anthony tells me himself in character, I quickly pounce on him and straddle him. I rubbed at his chest frantically, kissing his face. "I love him too," I moaned out and I sensed Anthony's body tense as he closed his eyes. I moved my lips to his neck, when he made a face on my shoulder to the camera, I pushed us to the ground. I looked up to see Ian smirking at me, he gave us the signal and I giggled while getting up. I gave my hand to Anthony, he let me help him up and I noticed him smirk a little.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" I ask Anthony and he laughs. "No, nothing you need to worry about," and then I noticed him scowl at something behind my shoulder. I moved my head to see John, he smiled innocently at me and waved. We repeated that at different angles, one where it was facing me, one where it faced Anthony. "Alright, that one's done...Now we're gunna' do 'Way 2: Tell her you're gay'," Ian says before running off and told us he was going to get changed.

I raised an eyebrow at Anthony and he just smiled softly "It's a character he plays," Anthony explains and I just nod my head. When Ian got back in, he was wearing a really wierd outfit that made him look a little gay. I picked up the script, read it and giggled. "So that's why you're wearing that," I realise and Ian just smirks. "John, you know what to do, I'll just be in this closet," Ian says hiding behind a closet and I giggle. John walked over to the laptop, pressed a button on the camera and signaled for us to go.

I stood in front of Anthony bit my lip and he had his hands in his pockets. "Sandra...I'm gay," Anthony says to me and I look at him/camera shocked. "But we...You know," I say motioning towards us, my bottom lip trembling as I faked being sad. "I said I'm gay Sandra," Anthony says with a serious face and John moved the camera facing Ian. Ian opened the door, pulling his shades down a little so we could see his eyes. "Well hello," he purrs standing really close to Anthony, causing John to move it towards us. "Yay! Gay best friends!" I say clapping and jumping at the same time.

My boobs clearly jiggled with every jump, this caused the boys to freeze. When John finally gave us the signal I look to see the boys stare at me dumbfounded. "God, be anymore perverted can you?" I ask covering my boobs, afraid of their stares. "Sorry," Ian, Anthony and John apologised at the same time. We do that three more times, each one getting the camera facing us. When it was done, I grabbed myself a bottle of water. "Alright we need to do one last one for today, 'Way 3: Say you killed her pet'," Ian says before getting changed.

"Oh Amanda!" Ian says after a couple of minutes, bringing in something tucked into his side, under his arm. "You haven't met someone yet," he says and I furrow my brows. "Who?" I ask while taking a sip from my water. "This is...Charlie!" he says while showing me his little guinea pig, he is so cute. "Aw!" I say pulling him out of Ian's hands and gave Charlie an Eskimo kiss. "Oi! Leave me' nose alone! Please don't give me back to those poofs though!" Ian says imitating a british accent.

This caused me to stop giving attention to Charlie, looking to Ian with an eyebrow raised. "Are you taking the Michael out of me?" I ask him and they snicker. "What does that mean?" Ian asks confused and this made me shake my head. "It means, are you joking about me," I explain and they laugh. "I didn't know you had a 'Michael' in you anyway," Ian tells me laughing causing Anthony to double over. "No, we're not that's Charlie's character's voice," Ian tells me and I nod.

"Anyway, let's get this one over and done with," Ian says going to the laptop and camera. Ian gave us the signal, causing Anthony to come over rushing to me. "Sandra, I-I don't know what happened but...Your pet is dead!" he tells me and I drop my magazine that I was fake reading. "No! Not Charlie!" I pretend to cry out, suddenly Ian tells us to stop, does a close up on Charlie after placing him on the counter. "I'm not dead ya' poof!" Ian says imitating the british accent.

When Ian goes back to the camera, he signals us to carry on. Anthony screams, makes a circle shape on his chest as if something was stuck in it and falls to the floor. I fake shock, cross my arms over my chest and step over him. I walked over to Charlie, picked him up and pressed my cheek into his. "Oh Charlie," I say before closing my eyes with a smile on my face. Ian gives us a signal, "That was great," Ian smiles at us. "You alright there?" I ask Anthony who was still on the ground.

I then hear a snicker come from John "He's probably just enjoying the view," John comments and I look at him puzzled. "Huh?" I mumble and this causes Anthony to get back up. "Nothing," Anthony says brushing himself off and we did that scene two more times. When we were done, the boys told me I could do whatever I wanted now and John said he had to leave. We said goodbye, I started to make our food while the boys replayed the video, editing it and doing what they usually do.

When I finally finished our food, I placed it on our plates and laid it on the table. "Dinner is ready boys," I tell them sitting down getting ready to eat. They stopped what they were doing, sat down and ate. We ate with light conversation, talking about anything in general and when we were finished, the boys offered to clean up for me. They told me to go have a shower and relax. I did what I was told, after I had my shower, I put on some lose brown yoga pants, light green top and put my hair in a big messy bun.

I slowly made my way over with the laptop the boys bought me a while back as a welcoming gift, in the other hand I had some fuzzy socks and my reading glasses. I sat down on the couch, Ian was nowhere to be found and Anthony was sitting at the table. He was staring down at his own little camera, deciding on what to do possibly. "Where's Ian?" I ask Anthony as I slipped on my socks, turned on my computer and tucked my legs. I slipped on my glasses, placed my laptop on my lap and looked to Anthony.

He seemed to have an amused smile on his face, he sighed and shrugged. "He told me he was going to by some food," he tells me and I just nod. Just as I was looking for jobs, I realised that I hadn't asked them if they wanted me to stay here for long. When I was about to ask Anthony, it was stuck in my throat but Ian saved me by coming in through the front door. "I'm back!" he announces and I smile softly. "What you guys doing?" Ian asks as he brings in two bags, placing them on the kitchen counter and putting the items away.

I stared down at my laptop, changed it to some tv show I had interest in. "Just watching The Walking Dead," I answer Ian and Anthony smirks a little. "I was thinking of what to do," Anthony tells Ian and I smile at my prediction being correct. "Alright, well...I'm gonna' shower after I'm finished with packing this and then well...I'll think about the rest later." I giggle before I fluff my hair a little hoping my hair was still up. "Ian...Anthony?...I was wondering...Since you guys want me here, how long though? It's just...I might wanna'...Never mind," I say sighing down at the computer.

I was about to switch it off when I saw something gruesome and closed the tab. "No, tell us what you wanted to know," Ian commands and I look up to them shaking my head 'no'. "We do want you here, even if it's forever or a year, hell you could leave tomorrow if you wanted to!" Ian tells me with a soft but sad smile. "I might try and find a job, help you guys pay the rent," I tell them and they smile. "Whatever you want Amanda," they tell me kindly and I look back at my laptop.

It was a couple of minutes later, when I then heard shuffling and then Anthony cleared his throat. "Hey guys, I'm bored so I thought I might aswell just put up a video of 'a day in the life of Anthony'. I'm in the Smosh house, with Ian and Amanda. We finished shooting a little of the video for Smosh so we're kinda' tired. Anyway, say hello Amanda!" Anthony says pointing the camera to me, I groan and cover my face.

"Anthony! I look horrible!" I whine and he chuckles. "Come on, you look fine!" he tells me laughing I uncover my face, wave and stretch at the same time. "Hey," I say trying not to make a fool of myself. "So...What'ca doing?" he asks me and I giggle. "I'm looking for a job," I tell him and his little audience. "Cool, Amanda ask me a question!" he commands but I just shake my head no. "I don't want to, why don't you play a game or something?" I suggest and he puts the camera back to himself. "Hmm...How about we play 'Fuck, Marry, Kill'?" he asks and I laugh.

"This will be interesting," I say pulling the laptop to the side. "Ok I'll ask first...What category do you want though?" he asks me a smile playing on his lips. "Video game characters," I tell him and he laughs. "Humm...Nathan Drake, Leon and Chris Redfield," he tells me and I laugh. "Good choices, this is going to be difficult," I ponder this thought and giggle. "Kill Chris after screwing him, fuck Leon and eventually he would go running after Ada again so...I'd marry Nathan Drake because he gets to take me to adventures," I say and Anthony chuckles.

"My turn," I say giggling and smile at him. "What catagory do _you_ want?" I ask him and he thinks about it. "The same as you," he tells me before walking over to me and sits down next to me, he placed the camera on a pillow between us. "Ok...Chloe, Ada and Peach," I say after I thought about good characters. "Kill Peach, fuck Ada and marry Chloe," he tells me and I laugh. "What you guys playing?" Ian asks and we told him, this caused him to join in. We spent a couple more minutes playing this before Anthony said goodbye to his fans.

We spent the night watching movies, eating popcorn and enjoying time together. After we started to feel tired, we headed to get ready for bed and as I got comfy in bed Anthony went to have a shower. When he got into bed, I had already drifted and woke up lightly when he wrapped his arms around me. As always he pulled me close, the feeling was soothing. I fell asleep peacefully...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Should I continue? Here is a question to finish with:**

**_What is your favourite movie munchies?_**

**I won't write anymore chapters until I get 10 reviews for this chapter so get reviewing! **

**Reviews are what make me happy...Other than SMOSH! Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	8. Chapter 7: It's Zumba Time

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Thanks for the support guys! I have to ask for an astonishing 10 more reviews. The quicker they are on, the quicker I will write up. I'll be away for the weekend and for most of next week. Hopefully I will write this friday or next. ****Only if I get those 10 reviews!**** I would like to ask you guys to read another Fanfic I've got. It's AC3! Please read and review both of these stories. Anyway...You know the drill and on with the story! **

_Previously: I fell asleep peacefully..._

* * *

Chapter 7: It's Zumba Time

Humming softly, I could hear the rhythm of the beat in my mind. The soft strumming of the guitar playing in my head. "Hey you see me, pictures crazy. All the world I've seen before me passing by. I've got nothing to gain, to lose. All the world I've seen before me passing by. You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel her anymore! You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel her anymore! You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel her anymore..." I sang while I rinsed the soap from my hair.

"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na..." I sing when I get out of the shower and drying my hair out. After getting changed into some grey sweat pants, a blue spaghetti top and put my hair in a side pony tail (after it's dried) and walked into the empty kitchen. It's been a long week, I've been to multiple interviews and nothing came up. Instead of working, I've been helping the boys with videos and editing. Monday though, I spent it mostly in my room reading while they filmed.

I wandered over to the cupboards and poured myself some cereal. Keeping myself fit, especially since today was Friday and it is always the day I do something to keep fit. Today though, I didn't know what we would be doing though. The boys need to go to do somethings tomorrow, it doesn't consist of me being there. I poured the milk, made myself a Choco milkshake and decided I'd make some for the boys aswell.

I sat down in my seat that was always next to Anthony, enjoying the peace and quiet I relaxed while eating. "Morning," Ian says slumping into the living room. "Good mornin' have a nice sleep?" I ask him and he smiles. "It was good, just wish I didn't have to wake up," he says with half a smile causing me to laugh. "Oh well, why wake up so early though?" I ask him and he sighs. "We are going to Smosh Games to play a game together," he says with a soft slam of an open cupboard.

"Ah right, so I expect Anthony to be awake soon?" I ask him and he laughs. "I wouldn't count on it," he says with a little chuckle. "What don't you count on?" Anthony's voice calls out as he nears the corner. "Sorry for doubting you," Ian says pouring himself some cereal and smiling at me while he grabbed his milk shake. "Milky- milkshake! Milky-milkshake!" he says in a sing-song tune.

I raise an eyebrow and Anthony smiles "It's a song we once made," Anthony says to me and I just nod, getting a mouthful of cereal while Anthony just stares. "Thanks for the milkshake" Ian says pulling my gaze away from Anthony. "You're welcome," I tell him with a little smile playing on my lips. Anthony's back was turned, while he made himself breakfast aswell and when he was done, he sat next to me. We sat eating in a comfortable silence, I got up and walked to the sink.

I placed my plate inside cleaning the dishes and other stuff. I stretched before I could start cleaning. I was wiping dishes when the boys placed their cleaned plates and cups in the sink. "Hey you, are me...Not so pretty. All the world I've seen before me passing by. Silence my voice, I've got no choice. All the world I've seen before me passing by. You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel her anymore! You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel her anymore! You don't care about how I feel! I don't feel her anymore!"

Anthony sat in his seat, Ian staring at the finished Smosh video. While they snickered, I just turned around and look at them surprised. "What?" I ask them confused to their snickering. "As if you know 'System of a down's: A.T.W.A" Ian chuckles out and I laugh. "I know lots of different songs, from plenty different bands and well...I like all types of music," I tell them and Anthony gets this glint in his eyes. "Anyway, what is the plan then for today?" I ask them when I finally finish the dishes.

"Well we are planning to meet up with the boys in smosh games," Ian replies to my question eyes never leaving the screen and I smile at Anthony's dumbfounded face. "We're going to play...Zumba," he says with a little wiggle of his eyebrows. "Great! When are we going?" I ask excited about meeting the boys properly. "We can go in a couple of minutes, we just need to get ready," Ian says and turns the laptop off. "Alright," I say heading for the bedroom.

"I don't know what to wear?!" I say after a couple of minutes searching, I then remembered something I once saw in Anthony's room. I rushed into Anthony's room, knocking and waiting for him to give me permission. "What's up?" he asks and that is when I remembered I was only in a light blue robe. "I'm looking for something I saw a while back," I say opening the door to the closet and searched for something specific.

"Hey, you might not want to look in there!" he says a little panicked. "Come on, I'm the one who cleans your clothes these days...Also trust me I'm just looking for some shorts I once saw," I tell him and he laughs. "Have you been looking inside of my closet?" he asks and I laugh. "Of course how do you think your dry clothes get there?" I ask him and he sighs. "At least that's not where I keep my private stuff," he says with a little relief. "Oh you mean the condoms? I already saw them in your underwear draw," I tell him and he turns a bright red.

"Errrm..." he says a little stunned and he laughs. When I find it I squeal quickly running to my room. He didn't seem to notice what I had in my hands. I shut the door but hear Anthony laugh, then he got changed into something and before I was finished I whined. They didn't fit! "Grrrr" I say rushing out in my robe again into Ian's room. I grabbed it from Ian's room and smiled as when I got into them, it was perfect fitting.

Just as I finally got my make up done and hair perfect, I rushed to the living room. I found only Ian with Anthony completely invisible. "Where is Anthony?" I ask him and he gets up off the couch. "He had to leave so he could get the things ready for when we arrive." He then notices what I'm wearing. "Really?" he asks and I fluff my hair up and notice him smile. "This will be good, come on" Ian says pulling me by the hand to the garage.

When we got inside the car Ian turned the song on and I smiled as I heard 'Shake Senora by pitbull' I moved my body to the song. I had to love it because it was simply fun to dance to. "I love this!" I say as we both move to the song. "I can't wait to see the boy's reaction when they see you like this...They're going to have a heart attack!" he says with a sinister laugh. After a short ride we got there and got out, only to walk long corridors when we finally made it, Ian said he would enter first.

"Hey guys, well...This will be fun," I hear Ian say and then there was silence. "Where is Amanda?" I hear Anthony's voice ask concern evident in it. "Oh one minute...Amanda?! You can come in you know," he screams out and I slowly open the door. "Hey boys," I tell them and then I hear the silence turn cold. "Hi," I say after a while when they heard me say this their brains finally started to function again. "This is awesome!" Ian says with a laugh that was almost sinister. "Don't you mean?...AWSOME SHORTS?!" I scream as I turn to shake my ass.

I was wearing a black spaghetti shirt, black 'awsome shorts' that had the smosh logo on the front and cute black flats. "I suggest you don't do that," Ian says and he then laughs when we notice the 4 boy's faces. "It can...Cause problems," I hear Ian say. "Ooops," I say biting my bottom lip. "Don't do that! It makes it worse!" Anthony whines when he finally regains his mind control. "Hey, I'm _the_ Jovenshire," a guy with glasses, black hair and cheeky smirk tells me.

"Hey, I'm Amanda," I tell him while we shake hands. Then a guy with brown hair, brown eyes and sincere smile walks over to me, offering me his hand. "Hi, I'm Lasercorn," he says with a little blush "Heya," I say while shaking his hand. Next was a guy who had a sweet smile, brown short hair and brown eyes. "Hey I'm Sohinki," he says offering his hand. What surprised me though was that instead of shaking my hand, he brought it to his face and kissed it.

"I'm Amanda," I tell him and look down shyly. Everyone around us when 'ooohhhh' but when I looked at Anthony he just seemed blank. "Anyway, should we get to it?" Ian asks causing everyone to groan. "If we have to," Joven says walking over to the sofa. "Hey, I suggest you hide behind the sofa and while we talk you'll sneak up," Ian says and I giggle. "Sure thing," I say running to the sofa and crouch to the ground. I hear the men chuckle, this makes me blush softly.

* * *

They fuss for a little while, then when they all sat on the sofa I waited for someone to speak. "Hey guys and welcome to another episode of GAME BANG!" Anthony introduces but they all joining for the 'game bang' part. "You guys may be wondering why we are playing now without Mari. You might be thinking 'but it's uneven!'" Sohinki says and I start to move a little. "We have a little surprise for you though. We have brought in our friend...We somehow can't find her though," Ian says.

I slowly rise up and say hush to the people watching. "Boo!" I shout causing everyone to jump exaggeratedly. "Fuck you!" Joven says laughing while clutching his chest. "Today Amanda is joining us, also we're playing Zumba!" Lasercorn introduces. "Who ever loses, will have to dance a song of the second winner's choice while giving the winner a lap-dance," Joven says and I notice all men look to me. "Hopefully Amanda loses," Ian says to the audience.

"Alright, who's first?" Ian asks and I smile. "I'll go first today," Anthony says while getting up to play. "Right pick out from the hat," I say shaking a hat they gave me. When he pulls out a piece of paper he laughs. "I've got 'caipirinha'" he says with a slight shrug. When the song came on he started to move to the song, attempting it but failing slightly. This caused us to laugh while commenting on his moves. When it came to some dance moves he started to really mess it up. "Damn, I feel like it should be Amanda playing this and not me," he admits and I laugh.

When he finished it was a low score, one I knew I could beat and laughed. Next up was Lasercorn "Come on and pick!" I say when he finally pulls one out. "I've got 'we speak no americano'" he says sighing. "Oh no! You got the same as last time!" Ian tells him and that was when Lasercorn realised it. "Oh crap!" he says before he started playing. Random parts he got it wrong, he improvised and did this raptor thing. It was funny because he got more starts than what Anthony got.

"Shit! You bitch!" Anthony exclaims with a laugh. Next up was Sohinki "I've got...'Tigre/merengue'," he says with furrowed eyebrows and a cheeky smile. He started playing causing us all to laugh. We all did silly commentaries, laughing and clapping to the beat. When he finished he got a higher score than Lasercorn. After it was Joven's turn, he picked out of the hat and sighed when he looked at his paper again.

"I've got dance, dance...Dance," he says before we all went 'ooohhh' and he started dancing. He struggled but in the end he got more starts than Lasercorn but not as many as Sohinki. In some ways we knew he enjoyed it more than he should of. "It's me now!" Ian says faking enthusiasm. "I've got...Poison," Ian says before he gets ready. "Beto, you sexy bastard," he says before doing the feminine dance. When he was finished he started laughing. "What the hell did I just dance to?" He got the highest score.

It was my turn, I laughed when I pulled the paper out of the bag. "I've got...Pause," I say smiling because it sounds like a slow song. When the song came up I concentrated, enjoying myself and got into it. "You can tell Amanda was prepared for it," Lasercorn comments. I had got full 5 stars at the end, enjoying it. "That was a lot of hip movements and well...From the view here we all enjoyed this," Ian admits while staring at my ass 'stary-eyed' and laughed.

"I hope I did the girls proud but also...Mari proud!" I tell the audience hopefull I did well enough. "This means Amanda won, Ian is second, Sohinki 3rd, Joven 4th, Lasercorn second to last and...I'm last," Anthony says looking down at his phone. "Well...Amanda prepare to get a lap dance from me," he says pulling a chair for me to sit on. "Ian how about you take my place and I'll pick the song?" he asks and he laughs.

"Hell no! Sit yo' ass down," he says pointing to the chair. "Fun," I say slumping to the chair. "The song you are going to dance to is...'tacata-tacabro'" he says to Anthony laughing. The song started and I closed my eyes. "I don't want to know what's going on!" I say trying to hide away, hopeful nothing bad would happen. "No! Open your eyes it's your reward," Lasercorn teases. "Ahh" I scream when I feel Anthony sit on my lap. I lift my hands afraid he would do something else.

"Slap that ass!" Ian comments and Anthony stands up shaking his ass in front of me. I quickly slap his but, squealing at the surprise in me to do that. After endless laughing from the boys, the song finished and I never felt more relief than I did then. "Well...Let's hope that never happens again," I say before we finished saying goodbye with a 'game bang!'. We started editing, I got a little uncomfortable when they wanted me to sit in Mari's seat.

Anthony saw my weariness, then frowned sadly. "Here, sit in my seat," he says and takes Mari's seat. "Thanks Anthony," I smile softly at him and we just laugh at ourselves. When Ian and Anthony went to grab food, I was left there with the boys and when they got back we ate. Later we carried on again, more laughter what happened next though...Was completely unexpected. It came from Sohinki...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**Should I continue? Please give me 10 reviews! I know it's short but...I was busy. Sorry guys! Also look at my fanfic of AC3! Question to end with:**

**Who do you think won? Anthony or Amanda?**

**Much love from HeroJustInTime90 x**


	9. Chapter 8: Not Expectant

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh, no matter how much I try. Anyway this is extremely long! Just for you! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

**P.s Pretend America has the 99p ice-creams for this chapter (If they don't already have them)**

_Previously: It came from Sohinki..._

* * *

Chapter 8: Not Expectant

"Would you like to stay with us while the guys do their stuff tomorrow?...It could be fun" he says and I just stare at the screen. "I don't know. What will you guys be doing?" I ask looking at Ian and Anthony. "We have to sort some papers, go to the bank, do a little shopping and we have to film something," Ian replies and I just nod. "We'll be out nearly all day untill...What was it Anthony? Five? Six in the afternoon?" Ian asks Anthony and he just sighs. "Five," he says with his eyes closed. His jaw was slightly tensed.

"Ah, sure I'd love to join you guys but what will we be doing?" I say looking to the boys who were smiling brightly. "Awesome!" Lasercorn says happily and I just blush lightly. "What will we be doing? Where are we going? How will we meet up?" I ask confused, Jovenshire just smiles softly. "We'll be filming some 'backseat gaming' and also maybe we'll go out to eat?" he says looking at the other two who nodded. "Seems legit," Sohinki says causing me to giggle softly.

"So we'll be here, but we're going to pick you up. When would you be ready?" Lasercorn asks and I just ponder for a moment. "I'll be ready at around 11," I say to them and they just smile sweetly. "When will you guys be awake?" I say looking to Anthony and Ian. "We'll be gone by 10 in the morning," Anthony says coldly, not looking me in the eyes. My brows furrow. _What's wrong with him? Did I say something wrong? Why is he being so cold?_

I look over to Ian, he shrugs and gives me a sad smile. I turn to look at the other guys, they all looked away awkwardly and pretending they didn't hear what Anthony said. I sat there numb, completely oblivious and when I got thirsty, I just got up. I was a little overwhelmed by how quiet and cold Anthony was sitting next to me. While everyone laughed editing, Anthony sat there glaring at the screen and Ian would laugh but seemed to drift a little towards the end.

I rushed out of the room, trying to find a shop to buy something to drink. "Amanda!" Ian calls after me, following me and jogging a little towards me. "Are you ok?" he asks me and I just nod. My bottom lip trembled, tears flew out of the corner of my eyes and I ended up sobbing. "Come here," Ian says holding his arms out for an embrace. I accepted it, clutching onto his hoody and he just hushed me trying to calm me down.

When I finally stopped crying, I pulled away and sighed never letting my eyes look into Ian's blue orbs. "Look at me," he instructs pulling my chin up. "What got you crying?" he asks me with a soft sigh. "It was Anthony, he just...He was so cold and hard then, he seems to hate me," I tell him and he just sighs. "I don't know what that was about, just...Forget about it for a while. I'll talk to him. Just don't worry about it for now," he says pulling me to a hug again. He stroked my hair down, rubbing circles on my back and calming me.

"Join me to grab something to eat?" I ask and he smiles. "Sure," he says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the food court. We sat talking about tomorrow, how we would meet again and if we were doing anything interesting. I sipped on my drink, enjoying the company of Ian and the serenity. "Come on, we better get back," Ian says when we saw the time. We headed back, Ian pulling on my hand the entire way but when we reached the door he let me go. I followed shortly behind, only to see Anthony cooled down a little.

He didn't want to look at me still, I just sat down in his seat and forgot about his coldness from before. He was a little tense, just not as cold as he was before. It was at least 7 when we got back home, so when we got there I had a shower and went to the living room. Anthony was on the couch, a little angered and when I got in he stood up. "Anthony? Where are you going?" I ask as he gently pushes past me, walking down the hall. "I'm going to bed," he says opening his bedroom door and entering. When the door shut with a thud, I looked to Ian who was in the kitchen.

He sighed, while making the pancakes he never looked up to me. He made enough for three, but we decided to share half of what was meant to be Anthony's. We sat on the couch, watching a move and enjoying our pancakes as much as we could. While Anthony was in some sort of mood. When we were done, we placed our plates in the sink and I just got ready for bed. Knocking came from behind the door. "Come in," I say expecting it to be Anthony giving me an apology but find out it was Ian.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he just sighs. "Anthony told me before he left for bed that I should spend the night. I heard about your bad dreams," he confronts and I just sit down. "I didn't know he would tell you that," I say a little ashamed. "You don't have to," I tell him before looking up at him. "I don't mind...Really," he says with a soft smile. "Let's get to bed, huh?" he says pulling me up gently and slides into Anthony's side of the bed. When I slid in, after switching off the lights I felt numb. Something was up with Anthony...

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, I got up and checked the time. It was 9:45 early morning, I brushed my hair and rushed out of the room. When I walked out, I noticed the boys were ready to leave but were getting themselves checked, then re-checked. "Morning, why are you up so early?" Ian asks with a small smile, I just shrug. "Couldn't sleep," I say but it sounded more like a question. "Well we were just about to leave," Ian says while I walked to the kitchen and made my breakfast. Anthony hasn't muttered a single word.

"Actually, we're going now. Come on Ian we have a long day today. Don't want to ruin plans," Anthony says rushing out to the garage. I sensed he had a double meaning in the last part. Ian just sighed, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you soon, be back safe and if anything happens...There is a gun under my pillow," he says and I nod. "Thank you Ian, you better go catch up with him," I say pointing where Anthony left. "Yeah, I'll see you later...Ok?" he suggests and I giggle while nodding.

With this he left, I made my food and soon enough I heard the garage door start to open, I rushed to the front door and stepped outside. They pulled out, only to drive off and leave me there while I waved to them sadly. Every physical distance gave me more pain in my emotional distance with Anthony. I rushed back in when I felt the sun seep into my skin. I got in, had my breakfast and walked into the bathroom to have a shower. When I got out, I dried myself off and got changed into jeans, grey top and pulled my hair up in a bun.

I wore some black flats, rushing to put on some make-up and grip parts of loose hairs. I walked into the living room, only to fall into the couch. Pulling a book a bought a couple of days ago. I read for at least half an hour, when I heard a car horn honk I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. Taking my spare key, the one the boys made for me and rushed to lock the door. I smiled when I saw all three boys were sitting in the car waiting for me.

I sat in, clicking the seatbelt safely in and smiled to Lasercorn sitting next to me. "So guys, lets go!" I say clapping, excited for the day with them and they laughed. We drove to the studio and got out, only to go into the building and into the 'smosh games' area. "How are you feeling?" Sohinki says while sitting next to me, handing me a controller while Lasercorn and Joven fixed the game. "I'm fine. You?" I ask him politely.

"I'm fine, just worried about you especially with how Anthony was around you," he says softly giving my shoulder a little squeeze. "I'm fine really, Anthony is just...Acting wierd," I tell him and he nods. We all sit down and next thing we know, we are filming. "Alright guys, today we are playing one we already have but we thought it would be fun to play it again, especially since Amanda is with us today!" Joven says pointing to me. "We're playing Resident Evil 6," Lasercorn states as we smile at the camera. "Let's get started!" Sohinki says and we do.

I was up, partnered with Sohinki as he shouted orders at me and we played Leon's campaign. I played Helena while Joven played Leon. "Right first I want you to kick Joven," he says and I litterally kick him causing him to groan. Lasercorn and Sohinki laugh while I just blush. "I meant Joven's character but that will do," Sohinki chuckles. "I want you to shoot Amanda's character in the balls," Lasercorn barks down at Joven but we all look at him with a 'wtf' face. "You know what I mean..." Lasercorn says while rolling his eyes.

"I want you to jump when he attempts to do it, run up to him and punch him," Sohinki commands and I just look at the remote. Joven shot my character while I pressed every button and screamed. "I don't know how to jump," I cry out and noticed that there were loads of zombies surrounding me. "Bomb Helena and the zombies around her untill death," Lasercorn commands with an evil laugh at the end. "How do I jump? Ah!" I scream when I noticed a zombie biting my character's shoulder.

Explosions flew around my character and she fell to the floor multiple times. "Ahh! I don't know what I'm doing!" I shout as every time my character got up, a new zombie would appear and bite her. Her health was getting low and the pills were going. Eventually I died, zombies piling around me and eating her flesh. I squealed and looked at the boys angry. I punched Joven square in the arm and he rubbed it better while he groaned. "Close enough," Sohinki says laughing. "SWITCH!" I yell angry about being the one to take commands.

We swap seats, me sitting where Sohinki was and I laugh. "Right, I want you to run around, screaming like a little girl and then stand near a bomb you will plant on the ground," I command and notice him look at me. _It's payback._ He does as I say then I laugh, looking at him mischievously. "Now, you are going to activate it and hopefully you'll die," I say and he looks at the camara sadly. "No! We've got nothing for recovery left!" he cries and I giggle evilly. "Too bad," I tell him and he just looks at me sadly. "Do. It." I command and he does.

We carry on like this, swapping whenever we felt annoyed or wanted revenge. Finally, it was 2pm and we were feeling hungry. We stopped recording, went out to the car and drove to some restaurant car park. We got out, calmly heading to the front door, we walked over to a waitress telling us to sit down. We sat talking for a while, waiting for our food and I smiled when I found out their real names. Sohinki is called 'Matt', Joven is called 'Joshua' and Lasercorn is called 'David'.

When we got back to the car, it was already 3:30pm and we decided we would go to eat ice cream. "Dude let's go to the one at the park we like going to," Lasercorn says and I just giggle. "I have no idea why I giggled but, I think I'm just excited to get some ice cream. Do you guys have the 99p one?" I ask and they look at me like I have two heads. "No," Joven says completely confused while the others looked at me like I spoke in Latin. "Alright, so how far away is this park?" I ask as we get out of the car.

No one muttered a word as we headed over, when we walked for what felt like forever in the silence, I noticed a van. I ran, giggling as I noticed a 99p ice cream just with a different name. Running after me, I heard the boys chuckle. "Hey Jack, can we have the usual and what would you like?" Sohinki asks looking at me and I just point at the picture. Joven says the one I want to Jack and when he is finished making them I greedily take my ice cream. "Yummy!" I squeal feeling the coolness and memories of home rush into my mind. "Oops!" I say when I feel the ice cream rub all over my nose.

The boys laugh while Sohinki gave me some tissues and I just wipe the ice cream off my face. Joven and Lasercorn finished quickly, me and Sohinki just sit on a bench enjoying our treat. "Hey, we're going to start the car, maybe phone Ian and Anthony. We'll see you guys when you're finished," Joven says walking off with Lasercorn on tow. I just look at Sohinki, confused and just shrug it off. "Hey, Amanda I was wondering, would you like to...I don't know? Go on a date with me?" Sohinki asks and I just froze for a moment.

"I don't think it's rational Sohinki, but...Alright I guess we can give it a try," I tell him and he smiles. "Thank you," he says softly with a shy smile and I smile back politely. When we were finished we started walking to the car, what surprised me was he held my hand. We went back to the studio, edited the video and when it was 5:20 we headed to the smosh house. The lights were on, so I was guessing that they were home and possibly eating. They parked outside the garage, I stepped out and smiled when I saw Sohinki join me.

I knocked on the door, when it opened I was pleased to see it was Ian. He smiled softly at me, "Amanda, you're home. We were getting worried," he admits and I just nod. "Sorry," I tell him and he just hugs me, pulling me into the house. "Did you have fun?" Ian asks me while looking at both me and Sohinki. "Yeah I did," I reply and I see Anthony staring at the floor while sitting on the couch. "Alright well, we're eating mexican and we bought your favourite," Ian says walking away, handing me the keys.

"Thanks," I tell him as I look to Sohinki. "Thanks for today, it was fun...Really," I say not looking at him. "You're welcome, but really it was _my_ pleasure," he says side smiling. "Well...Thank you," I say almost shutting the door but he held it open. "So, I'll meet you tomorrow? For our date?" he asks and I just nod not looking him in the eyes. "I'll pick you up at 3, see you tomorrow beautiful," he says before leaning in and kissing my cheek. He walks off, a spring to his step and I just hold my cheek in my fingers. _What just happened?_

When the boys were gone, I closed the door and turn to see Anthony's jaw clenched and his body stiff. "Well...That was different," Ian says with a mouthful of taco. "Come eat," Ian says patting the empty seat next to him. "Alright," I say walking over to him and I noticed Anthony didn't take a bite of his food. "Aren't you going to eat?" I ask him before I took a bite of my food. He didn't reply, he just got up and walked down the hall. I got up, chewing down my food and swallowing fast.

"Anthony, where are you going? You haven't even taken a bite of food," I try and convince him but he doesn't look back at me while his hand was on the door knob. "I'm not hungry," he says before entering his room leaving me flabbergasted. I just stand there, stunned and when I hear a throat clear behind me, I look behind me. "Come eat with me," Ian says pointing to my food. I sit down next to him and finish my food. When we were done, we head to bed and I fall asleep after an hour just laying on the bed. Frozen.

* * *

Waking up, we all ate in silence, I tried talking to Anthony instead Ian would but in and talk to me. We played games, untill I went for a shower, Anthony locked in his room and was extremely quiet. When I get out, I dry myself and get changed into a white summer dress. I slip on some white flats, black leggings and placed my hair in a black bow. I get out only to find Sohinki sitting on the couch in the living room, Anthony giving him a death glare. Entering the room Anthony looked at me, then just walked off slinting his eyes at Sohinki.

"Come on Amanda," Sohinki says with a tense jaw and walks with me. He pulled on my hand gently, taking me to his car and I smiled. "So what is the plan today?" I ask him while he drove us to endless roads. "We're going bowling," he tells me and I smile softly. We reached the parking lot, smiling at each other before we went in. Got our things, headed to our designated row and as I set up the names, Sohinki got us something to drink.

We agreed that I would pay for food while he paid for drinks. Rushing over, while being steady with the drinks I giggle and hide my hands behind my back. "What have you done?" he asks suspicious. I giggle, biting my bottom lip and he looks up. "No! Don't look above!" I say jumping at him, pulling him into a hug and he groans with a little chuckle. "Matt? Really? You use my real name?" he asks hugging me back. His arms were wrapped around my waist, he smiled and searches for something in my eyes.

When he starts leaning in, I start panicking and when he was close enough to kiss I pull away. "Let's play," I say pulling a good bowling ball and I giggle. "Just to mention, I'm really competitive," I admit and he laughs. "This will be interesting," he tells me with a side smirk. I bowl, getting a strike and I jump while air fisting, causing Sohinki to inhale through his teeth. "Well done," he says clapping and grabs a bowling ball. We play, completely competitive and we laughed at certain parts.

Funniest moment was when Justin Bieber's song 'Baby' came on and we were like "Oh God! No! My ears!" we exclaimed. In the end I won with the most strikes, on the final one I jumped, giggling and spinning. Sohinki grabbed me from behind, spinning me in circles and I just held onto his arms. "Gah!" I squeal getting dizzy. "Congratulations," he says putting me back down. "Thank you," I say shaking his hand as in 'the best man won' and I giggled.

We went to a pizza parlor place and shared a pizza. Enjoying each others company and took pictures. It was 7 when we got back, the boys were just eating and I knew this because they would eat at but talked for at least an hour. This made them still eat until at least 7:30pm. I pulled out my keys, opening the door and I smiled at Sohinki. "Do you want to come in?" I ask him but he just looks behind me at a distance and his face went serious. "I'd love to but, it's getting late," he says and when he looks into my eyes again he smiles.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asks and I just nod. "Sure," I agree and he kisses my cheek again and walks off to his car. I close the door, locking it when I know he is gone and turn to see Anthony still frozen. "I'm full," he says walking off again and heads to his room. I wasn't going to put up with this anymore. I rushed behind him, anger clear in my footsteps. "Anthony! Where are you going?" I ask him and he holds onto his door handle.

"To sleep," he says coldly. I rush to him, pulling him by his arm to face me. "What's wrong with you?" I ask him my brows furrowed. He looks at me coldly, completely blank and emotionless. "Nothing is wrong with me, why won't you just leave me alone?" he asks and I just look at him confused. "I won't leave you alone because I'm concerned about you," I tell him and he laughs darkly. "Why would _you_ be concerned about _me_? It's not like you were concerned about me when you went out with Sohinki," I hear him mumble the last part.

"Anthony, you are my friend. My best friend," I tell him my eyes boring into his. His eyes soften for a moment, then turn cold again. "Hey! What about me huh?!" I hear Ian complain, his mouth full of food. "Fine, _one_ of my best friends. I'm concerned because you keep ignoring me, being cold with me and...I feel like you don't care anymore," I tell him and his face relaxes for a second but anger covers it in a flash. "You know what, leave me alone. I'm fed up! Why don't you just stay away from me?! I don't care!"

With this he pulls his arm out of my grasp, opens his bedroom door and I notice multiple types of alcohol. With a slam of his door, I feel myself crumble and silent tears fall down my cheeks. Next thing I knew I was sobbing. "I'm not hungry anymore," I tell Ian and walk off to my room, sliding the door shut and get changed. I flopped onto the bed, hues of black and white enveloped me, as tears streamed down and onto my pillow.

When Ian came in, he slipped in next to me and rubbed my arms. Shushing me to sleep, "I'm sorry" were the last things I heard from Ian before I fell into a painful sleep. The next morning, I felt equally as cold as Anthony and I didn't look at him. I spent the time in my room, reading my book and when it was time to get ready, I had a shower. I got changed into: a light blue flowy top which gripped at my waist, black skinny jeans and black high heals. When Sohinki was here, I quickly got out and didn't look back.

We headed to the park, I talked to him about what was going on with me and Anthony. He was calm and didn't find what he did to me yesterday fair. We went on the swings, played on the slides and that was when I noticed something. Me and Sohinki weren't meant to be together. He was more like a friend, a brother. We were now sitting on a bench, enjoying the sun shining and sat calmly. "Did you want to go get something to eat?" he asks me and I shake my head no.

"Then...What now?" he asks and I just shrug. He was going to get up, I just pulled him back down onto the bench. "Wait, actually...We need to talk," I tell him and he sighs. "What's wrong?" he asks and I just look down. "Let's be honest, do you really think we are going anywhere? I mean relationship wise," I state and he ponders about it. "I want to think we are but, do you?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Tell me honestly, do you feel any romantic spark, any chemistry?" I ask him and he looks down himself.

"Not really, I wish there was because you're a beautiful girl and well...I was hoping a pretty girl like you would go for a guy like me," he tells me and I sigh. "I'm not the right one though, there is a girl out there perfect for you. It's just not me though. I'm flattered though. Really. I just don't see us going far," I tell him and he just nods. "Can...Can I at least drive you home?" he asks me and I just shake my head 'no'. "I need to think some things through," I tell him and he sighs. "Alright, well...I'm going to go then, the boys are probably waiting for me," he tells me and gets up.

I swiftly do aswell, giving him a hug and turning my back. "By the way, thank you. I had fun today," I tell him and turn my back again as we walk in opposite directions. When we were really far away, I just clutched onto my stomach. Shivers ran down my spine, next thing I knew was someone following behind me. I then heard a whistle, an extremely familiar whistle and I gasp. My eyes widened when I saw Jack walking up to me. "Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?" he says and suddenly I bumped into someone when I tried to jog a little.

I look forward only to see tweedle dee, behind me was tweedle dumb. "Great, what do you guys want?" I ask them anger coursing through me. "You babe, you know we want you always...In so many ways," Jack whispers and I froze. Both of them pressed up against me, luckily I took martial arts so I just kicked one in the balls. Pulling out a pocket knife and stabbed the other in the side. I ran, rushing as fast as I could while my heart was in my throat.

When I found a rock, I hid under it, still in the park and alone. I grabbed my phone while I was in tears, I dialed the first number that was on my quick calls. "Hello?" I hear a bored voice answer. "A-Anthony, I need you please. The-They came after me again. The-They tried to hurt me," I sob out and suddenly I heard a door slam. "Where are you?" he asks panicked and I just look around. "I'm in the park, hidden under a rock. It's actually quite huge," I tell him mused by how big it was.

"I know where you are, stay put and don't make a sound. Where is Sohinki?" he asks me and I just sob. "He had to go, I went walking," I tell him and he growls under his breath. "I'll be there in a moment, just don't hang up," he tells me and I stay quiet as much as I could. Sobs racked over my body, every fiber in my body trembling. After what felt like ages, Anthony was ducking under the rock and lifted me up bridal style.

"I've got you, you're safe now," he tells me as he took me to the car. Kissing the top of my head each step of the way. When we got home, he settled me on the couch and grabbed me something warm to drink. "Here take this," he says as his facial expressions were completely soft. No more coldness. Just pure concern. I slowly reach out to take it. When I finally finished drinking it, I was tired and needed a nap to calm me from the sobbing. I went to bed, while Anthony wrapped his arms around me and lulled me to sleep...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**Should I continue? Reviews are awesome! Can I possibly have some? **

**Review for cute jealous Anthony!**

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	10. Heads Up

Save Me Please

Hey guys, sorry about putting your hopes up for another chapter. Don't hate me but, I'm curious as to where you would like me to go with this story. Please leave me reviews for this 'author note' because I want to know something. Would you like me to write a separate story about Amanda's life before she met Smosh? Also I have an idea for a sequel to the main story (the one i'm writing now) but it includes less Smosh. More action though? It will involve them, but lets just say...She will be protecting them by keeping away from them for a time. You will get to see Mari, Ian and Anthony/ the others. It's just they are going to be there to support Amanda mostly. Also her...Scheeming.

Please review and tell me what you think. It's important. If not I'll just do this story and leave it at that. Only if you like it that way. I just have the sudden inspiration to write action packed story. Especially because I see potential in this character. So tell me what you think and want.

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	11. Chapter 9: Chocolate, Tears and Hugs

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. I feel sad now. Anyway, I won't be around for a while. I'm going on holiday so you won't find me writing chapters until it's over. If you review fast enough, I might reconsider and write a chapter before I go. This needs to be done before Friday! I need 5 reviews! Call me needy but, we _need_ to get this story seen! _Especially_ if you love it as much as you do! Please review! I'm glad to say this story has been viewed at least 1,337 last time I checked. It's absolutely amazing. Thank you. Please give me the 5 reviews if you want another chapter before I leave! **

_Previously: I went to bed, while Anthony wrapped his arms around me and lulled me to sleep..._

* * *

Chapter 9: Chocolate, Tears and Hugs

I woke up to a small glow, I knew it was going to be either early morning or if not it would be the afternoon. Turning slightly, I noticed Anthony was still asleep and smiled at his peaceful face. Staring up at him, I gently placed my hand on his cheek, running my thumb from his cheekbone to the corner of his lips. Careful as not to wake him, I moved my entire body so I was facing him. Brushing his hair strands away from his face caused him to move a little. He breathed in heavily before his eyes fluttered open.

Pulling my body closer to him, his arms tightened around me as if they were protecting me from something more. "Good evening," I whisper to him and he smiles sleepily. "Good evening," he mumbles as he arched his back a little and that was when I noticed my hand was still placed on his cheek. Slipping my hand off his cheek, he quickly grabbed it and placed it back where it was. He held on to it though, staring into my eyes and gently kissed the palm of my hand. After what felt like ages of us staring at each other, I noticed that he was edging closer.

Our faces were millimeters apart. _What is he doing? Are we about to kiss? Do you really want that to happen? Won't that ruin your friendship? Is he drunk? What is going on?_ Before our lips could touch, we heard multiple slams and eventually my door opened. Standing at the door was a fuming Ian and this caused us to look at him amused.

"What happened?! Why was Anthony saying it was an emergency? Are you alright?" Ian asks and I just get up. Anthony unwrapped his cocoon arms from my body and let me go over to Ian. "I have food," he adds sadly and I just shrug, walking off behind Ian and sat in my seat. We all sat down, I smiled at Anthony as he sat down next to me, sensing that our little sad moments were over. "What happened then?" Ian asked as he handed out our McDonald's food.

"I was with Sohinki, our date had ended and we needed to go home. He suggested I left with him but I just wanted to walk home and so he let me. My mistake. They found me, causing me to feel absolutely humiliated as they trapped me in between them. Eventually I got out before they could do anything and rushed under a rock. I phoned Anthony, he found me and we headed home. Other than that we just fell asleep in my bed," I tell him and he just nods.

"Why didn't Sohinki drop you off?" he asks and I just look down at my food, noticing I was playing with a chip in ketchup. "Our date didn't end so well," I say never meeting Ian's gaze. "Why?" he asks honestly curious and I just look up for him momentarily. "That was because I just...I just didn't feel a spark of some sort," I tell them honestly and then I suddenly feel my hidden hand that was under the table touch another hand.

My hand was pulled out from being in my lap, to being on someone elses lap and in someone's hand. I looked at my hand, the one attached and up the arm. I was then met by Anthony's sad yet hopeful eyes. "Did they do anything to you?" Ian asks curious and I just shake my head no. "That's good then," Anthony says softly and with that we ate quietly. Some small talk was added, some jokes and we headed to edit. I took a little nap, listening to them decide on what they were doing.

Eventually both me and Anthony went to bed, me just dragging my feet across the floor. When my head hit the pillow, my lights were knocked out...

* * *

When I woke up, I could hear crying, mutterings of 'no' and when I turned to Anthony, he was fast asleep. Gently, I pulled Anthony's grip on my waist off and slowly slipped out of the room. Creeping down the corridors, I noticed there was silent crying. "Cortana...No," I heard from the living room. I walked in, shutting the door behind me and noticed Ian was in tears. "Ian, what's wrong sweetie?" I ask him, while he cried silently. "She...She's dead," Ian says wiping at his eyes and when he finally looked at me, he burst into tears.

"Aww honey," I say rushing to sit next to him and pulling his head to my chest. I calmly stroked his head, shushing sweet nothings and telling him it would be alright. Eventually he calmed down, relaxing in my embrace, and slowly let go of his death grip on my shirt that he had. Releasing out of the hug, I made us our breakfast and some chocolate milkshake. Handing him his glass and breakfast, I walked back to grab my own stuff and sat with him on the sofa.

Pulling my legs under me, we sat there and ate our breakfast. Looking to the paused game, I sighed and looked at my bowl of cereal. "If it makes you feel any better, I cried like a baby when I played The Walking Dead. Lee was an amazing character to play, but I also cried on every other death. It was the most depressing moments in my life," I admit and he sighs out in bliss. I look to him only to see he was with a perfect chocolate mustache on his top lip.

"I feel a lot better now," Ian says and lifts his controller, continuing with his game. Picking up our empty plates, I went to place them in the sink and cleaned them. Just as I turned on the tap, Anthony came in through the door. "Choco milk!" Ian says waving his own at Anthony before pointing Anthony to his own on the counter. "Lovely, oh and dude...Lose the choco 'stache," Anthony says as he picked up his own breakfast and headed to sit next to Ian. They laughed, playing the game and took turns.

Most the time, Ian would get encouraged by Anthony, told directions and Ian would just be flustered. Just when I finished cleaning what I needed to, I found Anthony and Ian scrolling on the internet. "You won't believe this, people are literally in love with you," Ian says looking at me and my eyebrows raise curiously. "What?" I ask and rush over to their side. "They actually have only good comments to say about you, they say they want to see more of you," Anthony showing me multiple complements about me saying only nice things.

"Wow," I say and that is when they look up at me. "We want to know, would you like to be on a new channel that is working for us?" Ian asks and I just look at them confused. "What do you mean?" I ask them and then Anthony stands up. "Well we want you to work for us, mostly we want you to do lets plays. We asked Mari if she would like to aswell, she said she would love to so now...Do you want to work for us?" Anthony asks and I just smile. "I would love to," I tell them and sat down next to them. "Awesome," Ian says and he gets up with Anthony.

"Let's spend a day out, go to the park and have a picnic," Ian suggests and I smile. "Alright, that seems like fun," I admit and head for the shower. When I'm done I get ready and we head out, surprised they finished doing our food and had everything ready. "Well, this will be different," I say shyly as we parked and headed to find a cute spot in a different park. There were loads of little children playing around, licking on ice creams and making a mess of themselves.

We sat down, had food after a while of just calm chatter and sun bathing. When we looked to the screaming children in their play area, Anthony gasped. "Anna!" Anthony screamed, I then noticed a young woman with long blonde hair and thin figure head towards us. She was holding the hand of a small boy, around about 3 years old. His blonde hair was short, blue eyes sparkling and pale skin looked cold to the touch. My body froze. "Hey Anna, what you doing?" Ian asks smiling up at the woman.

"Ben was off, so we decided that me and Alex here went out for a walk, instead we ended up in the park," she says with a bright smile. "Alex, say hi to Anthony, Ian and their friend," she says to the small child. His cheeky smile to the boys made me tremble. "Hello," he says shyly, looking at me and hides behind his mothers leg. This made my heart implode. "Sorry guys, I think I'm getting a little overheated so...I'm just going to find a little more shade," I say and rush off.

* * *

**ANPOV**

Something was wrong with her, I could sence it and it scared me. I rushed to get up, smiling apologetically to Alex and Anna. "I better go after her, don't want her to faint," I tell them and rush off looking for her. Searching for what felt like years, I found her near a tree, curled in the fetal position and sobbing. "Amanda?" I call to her and she looks up, tear stained. "Anthony," she says wiping at them but the tears kept flowing. "What's wrong?" I ask and she just sobs. "Are you alright?" I ask her and she just sobs harder.

"I'm fine," she mumbles in her mid-sobs. "I lied. I lied. I lied. I lied." This was all she mumbled, while she rocked back and forth. I picked her up, taking her to Ian who was alone and he saw her. We tried comforting her but she kept saying 'she lied'. Eventually we took her back to the car, driving home and tucked her to bed. We sat with her, trying to comfort her yet again but it seemed that she didn't stop with the water works.

Telling us to leave, she fell to sleep and we just sat there deliberating what would happen when she woke up. Then we had an idea, we got the phone and dialed the number. _"Hello?"_ answered after a few rings...

* * *

**AMPOV**

Red, yellow, blue, white, tears, blood, burns, scars and pale skin. These hues of colours and images ran through my mind, every time I closed my eyes. Not letting me sleep peacefully. Rolling out of bed, I left the room and headed for the living room. I could hear Anthony and Ian's voice. Slowly, I crept into the living room and saw Ian on the phone. "Amanda," I heard Anthony call out and noticed my cover was blown. "Someone's on the phone," Anthony tells me and I just walk over to the sofa.

I sat down only to have Ian look at me curiously. "It's for you," he says handing me the phone he was holding onto, that was pressed onto his ear. "Here," he says passing me the phone. Painfully slow, I placed the phone on my ear and took a deep breath. "Hello?" I answered...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**Please give me the 5 reviews! That's it until I get them. I need them before I leave otherwise you get no treat! I've decided to go along with the 2 other stories I had in mind. I hope you enjoy them! Question to end with:**

**Who do you think is on the phone? Most importantly **_**who**_** do you want it to be?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	12. Chapter 10: Mari's Return

Save Me Please

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. I'm back guys! Miss me? Anyway I thought about what to write for this chapter, I though it would be perfect to skip to where we finally get to see Mari! I also decided I wouldn't write about her past in a different story. For those of you who got confused, it will all be revealed in the next 'season' of this story. I hope you don't hate this but Amanda will change a little next season, she will be more 'emotionless' in a way. Not entirely so don't worry. It will have a little less Smosh, but it will have lots of scheming and...Revenge-filled moments. **

**CookieDominator I love you and persistency. I hope this will suffice. **

_Previously: "Hello?" I answered..._

* * *

Chapter 10: Mari's Return

I was cleaning up, spraying the table and brushed my hair from my face. This all while I rubbed the surface spotless. I was wearing my usual outfit this meant a small white apron around my waist, my hair tied up, black pencil skirt and a black top. I also had to wear black shoes, practically a _lot_ of black. I sighed and made my way to people who sat patiently. One had their arm raised. "Hello, do we get to pay on the register or do we get to pay here?" she asks and I smile softly.

"You get to pay wherever you like, did you ask not to pay just yet Madam?" I ask her and she nods. "Yes we did, this is because my husband here wasn't here yet so...Can you get the bill please?" she asks with a small smile. "Of course," I walk off to the cashier. "Jess?" I call to the tall girl with bright blue eyes and light brown eyes. "Yes?" she says turning to me and smiling politely. "The family on table 12 would like their bill please," I ask and she giggles.

We decided that I should work part-time somewhere. They thought somewhere they knew lots of people would be and I agreed. This lead me here, I work 5 hours every day of the week and have a break in the weekends. Waitressing in a coffee shop. This was the best idea we had. I earn little but they said it was enough to help pay for the house. I work from 8 in the morning to 12 at noon.

"Sure, coming right up," she says looking at a paper she had before typing away at her cash register. I walked back after she gave me the check, rushing over I gave the family their check and they thanked me kindly. "Well...Are you ready to go waitress?" I hear a familiar voice call out and smile as I turned to them. "Yeah, my shifts over now, let me just get changed and then we can head out," I tell them as I pulled my hair to a side. Hurriedly I pulled the knots off, folding my apron and placing it behind the counter. I reached to the little room where we had out coats and slipped it on.

"See you soon Jess!" I tell her as I walk over to Ian and Anthony. I smiled to them, letting them hold my little bag of stuff to help me with my job. "Have a lovely weekend!" Jess shouted back. "You too!" I shouted back. We pushed past crowds, walking over to the car and headed home. "Mari is going to be back tonight," Ian announces as we headed to the front door. "What if she doesn't like me? Where will I sleep? What if she hates my guts?" I ask worried.

We walked into the entrance and we walked over to couch. I was in hysterics. "No, don't think like that," Anthony says pulling me from my hand behind me, gently turning me to him. "She's going to love you, hell she already likes you and says she can't wait to meet you in person. You can sleep with me if you want," he tells me looking down at me and I just look at him from above my lashes. "I hope what you say is true, anyway I think at least for tonight I'll sleep with you. I think I might need to move out soon then, just like I promised," I tell him softly.

"No, you can't leave us, if not we'll just buy a bigger house for all four of us then. You are definitely not moving out though. Hell no," he tells me pulling my chin up with his index finger. Me and Anthony had gotten really close since mine and Matt's 'break-up'. He was really sweet, always attentive and he would never leave me on my own. Especially since the time of what happened in the park. We were all on edge.

Ian left us, went to do some editing and Anthony suggested I do some lets plays. I decided to finish the last of my Tomb Raider lets play. I sat there for at least 2 hours until Anthony decided to go buy some food. Ian was still editing, that was before he came running into my time of editing. "What's up Ian?" I ask him as he danced around like he had just been set of fire. "Melanie asked me if she could come over, she said breaking up was a mistake. I told Anthony to get what she likes, she's going to eat with us," Ian never looked so happy.

I smiled, getting up and hugging him. "I'm so happy for you Ian, looks like love is giving you a second shot," I tell him and he hugs back tightly. "Thank you, lets just hope things go well," he says and quickly rushes out after he pulled away from me. I picked up my phone and smiled. There was a text from Anthony.

**Did Ian run in acting like a little girl? ;) x**

I giggled, I quickly replied back before thinking about what to write about.

**I thought it was cute, he's really sweet and you can't tell me you wouldn't be the same if Kalel did that to you? :) x**

It took a long while to get a reply from him, instead I just carried on editing. Eventually my phone buzzed, telling me I got a text and smiled when I picked it up but frowned when I read the text.

**No I wouldn't be like that. I want nothing to do with her anymore. I've got someone new that caught my eye, hopefully one day I'll ask her to be mine. Kalel means nothing to me, she was just someone from the past. **

It seemed like he really meant it and it scared me a little. I wondered if I knew this girl. Hearing he had his eye on someone made my insides go wierd. It felt like my heart dropped from my stomach but I made pushed it out of my mind, pretending it was actually just air passing through weirdly.

**Do I know her? Or heard of her? The girl who caught your eye? O.o**

I ask him, it didn't take him long to reply and I fumbled a little typing out those words. He replied almost instantly.

**Yes. You heard of her, but I'm not telling you who she is because it's a secret ;) x**

There was only one person that sprung into mind. He would constantly talk about her, so clearly she was the girl he liked. This made me feel a little numb, it was a foreign feeling and I just quickly texted back. At least he was feeling playful and not so serious anymore.

**Is it Mari? I won't tell I promise! *puppy dog face* x**

I knew this would give me my way because he was a sucker for my puppy dog face. Instantly he replied. I barely had time to edit a second of it.

**No. It's not Mari. Damn it! You know i'm weak to your puppy dog face! Must resist! I won't tell you! It's a secret. Damn I've got your puppy dog face in my mind, it's tempting me to tell you. Too bad I have restraints. :) x**

I giggled, then the sudden thought hit me and made me texted faster than I could imagine.

**Does Ian know? x**

After 5 minutes my phone buzzed and when I paused my video after I finally finished editing I stared down confused at the text.

**Yes but thing is...We have a bro-code. Mwahaha! *twists evil mustache in a sinister way* x**

I stared down at it dumb founded. "What the hell?" I whisper to myself. I quickly uploaded a video on to YouTube. Then turned back to the text.

**What the hell is the 'bro-code'? *scratches head confused* x**

I swear I could hear Anthony's laugh. He must be stuck in line getting out food, especially since he wanted it to be warm after the drive back.

**It's a code me and Ian made, meaning there is no way you can get information out of him. So nice try. x **

I rolled my eyes, boys always thought girls would never find out and it made me laugh under my breath.

**I will find a way. I always find out. Always. Even if I have to torture him. Do you really want to risk that? x**

Next thing I know I saw my phone vibrate and giggled.

**He can defend himself. He's got multiple guns that you just haven't seen. You only saw one bag but trust me...There are many. Keep trying babe ;) x**

I raised an eyebrow at this. _When_ _did he ever call me 'babe'? Maybe he is just feeling too playful? Probably the fact that Mari is coming back is making him like this? That would mean he probably likes Mari, he could of lied to me. _

**Will do ;) x**

I reply back and with this the conversation finished. I carried on editing the last video and just when I was half way finished Anthony came in. Soon after Melanie was there, I texted Anthony telling them to start eating without me. Eventually I was done editing and posted it on YouTube. Rushing out of the room I noticed a pretty blonde with hazel eyes and sweet smile. When she saw me she stopped laughing and scowled.

"Who the hell are you?" she said looking me up and down like I was trash. I felt my heart drop. She barely knows me, if not she doesn't know me at all. Both Ian and Anthony were upset by what she said to me. "I'm Amanda, Ian and Anthony's room mate," I tell her and offer her my hand she just looks at me like I've given her an insult. "Hell to the no if she is living here, Ian I bet you already had sex with her. That ends today, you miss I think i'm beautiful but really has the face of an ass' crack are moving out," she spits out.

"Melanie!" Ian growls at her. "We haven't sleep together as in sex, maybe slept in the same bed but that is a different story. She isn't going anywhere and you are just going to have to deal with it," Ian tells her with an angry voice. "Just because you're back together with Ian doesn't mean he is the only one living here, I am aswell and we both decided if she stays. Don't get me started when Mari gets back, she has a say aswell," Anthony sticks up for me giving Melanie what looks to be a death glare.

"Oh so she is the little slut Kalel warned me about. She told me that you probably already fucked her just to get revenge on her. Kalel told me that she would be happy to take you back," Melanie says with a smirk to me, hoping it would hurt me and surprisingly it did. "We did not 'fuck' like you say," Anthony defended me. "She is also not a slut," Ian states bitterly. "She looks like one, look at her trying to look sexy in daisy dukes and what looks to be a loose t-shirt. Wouldn't surprise me if she has a tramp stamp," she says looking me up and down with pure disgust.

This time before anyone could defend me I raised my hand shutting my eyes. "If that is how you see me, fine and well...I'll just be leaving now. I'm not hungry anymore guys," I say and just walk off to my room. On the verge of tears. When the door shut behind me, I cried and slid to the floor. After what felt like years, I got myself off the ground and pulled out my suitcase. Throwing anything in, I then felt guilty and decided to neatly fold it and place it in. God knew what was happening in the living room...

* * *

**ANPOV**

When I texted her 'babe' I literally face palmed myself because I sounded desperate. I was surprised she hadn't figured out who the girl was. _Oh well...Time will tell._ When I got home, she was still editing but Ian was by a mirror frantically fixing his hair and smoothing out his freshly cut face. When the bell rang, he opened it frantically and hugged her tightly. We were going to wait for Amanda but after 20 minutes I felt my pocket buzz.

**Guys start eating, I won't be out for a while. I feel guilty for letting you wait for me :( x**

I sighed, pulling the food out and laying it on the table. We started catching up, enjoying the company and having a good laugh. Everything changed when Amanda came out. Melanie became a bitch, telling us what to do and insulting Amanda to no end. When she told us to kick her out I felt my blood boil. She had no right. Especially insulting the girl as if she wasn't even standing there listening to what she was saying.

It hurt when she said that I 'fucked' her because I didn't. Yeah I may want to at times but, the way Melanie said it just...Did sit right with me physically or emotionally. Then her mentioning Kalel made me want to punch her, I never wanted to punch a girl in my life so that surprised me. Then whatever anger I had subsided and turned to sorrow when I saw Amanda's normally calm face try to collect herself. Raising her hand slightly, telling us to stop for a moment.

What left her mouth made my heart shatter, she shouldn't listen to a bitch like Melanie. She was just jealous. Turning herself around, she walked off to her room, not having even one bite of her food. I was fuming, I wanted her out of here right at that moment. "Melanie, you have disrespected me, Anthony and most of all my friend. You told us what to do in our home and this leaves me no choice...You are no longer welcome at our home. Also I don't want to be in a relationship with you, clearly you're still not the same girl I fell for in the first place," Ian says as he opened the door.

"Fine, you were a lousy boyfriend anyway, oh and Anthony," she says as she turns around from the door way. "Kalel sends you her love," she says with a giggle and Ian just slams the door in her face. "That little bitch! I was so close to punching her!...No offense," I tell Ian and he simply nods. "Non taken, she would of deserved it. Who knew she could be so...Vile?" he asks and I just shrug. "Go check up on Amanda, see if she's alright," he orders and with that I started rushing.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I tell him and rush over to Amanda's room. I softly knock but then I heard sobbing, so I just pushed the door opened. I definitely didn't expect this...

* * *

**AMPOV**

Anthony just barged in after knocking, I was a complete mess and I didn't know what to do with myself. He rushed to my side, while I just placed my clothing in the suitcase and sobbed hysterically. "Amanda what are you doing?" he asked me a little confused. "I'm leaving, I told you I would. Keep my promise," I tell him sadly. "No, we told you that you aren't leaving. We promised to protect you, also is this all because of what Melanie said?" he asks a little angered. "No. I'm leaving because I want to."

I sob louder, the shuddering of my body controlling every inch of my bones and flesh. "I have to go," I say choking it out, surprisingly Anthony spun me quickly and hugged me. "Don't go...Please?" he begs. I felt my heart clench. "Please?" I heard him sniffle, when we pulled away he held onto the top of my shoulders. He had a few tears trapped in the corners of his eyes. "I need to leave Anthony, I'm no good. I only cause trouble, death and destruction. I don't want to lose anyone else, I've already lost so much," I tell him and his hands raise up to my neck.

"Please stay, I don't want you to leave," he admits staring into my eyes and hypnotizing me. "What she said..." I cried out letting my bottom lip tremble and looked down to the ground. "Hey, hey. Look at me," he says holding the sides of my face. "It's not true, you're not a slut, you don't look like an ass' crack, you are super hot and there is no denying that." He says making me smile a little, quickly he angled his body so that he could see my back. He slowly pulled up my shirt to...Look at my ass?

"You definitely don't have a tramp stamp. You are certainly not pretty," he says and this causes me to quirk an eyebrow, ready to punch him. Slowly as to not startle me, he pulled us closer together, placing his forehead against mine. Our eyes staring at each other, one hand behind my neck and the other at the small of my back. My hands held the top of his shoulders while my forearms laid on his chest. "You're beautiful," he whispered out and this made my spine shiver.

No one ever called me beautiful with sincerity like he did just then, not even my parents they would say it with adoration. The way he said it though...Was different. Carefully I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and this caused him to hug me tightly. "Will you stay...Please?" he asks again and I pretended to think about it. "Humm...Of course," I tell him and this makes him smile pulling me to him for the last time. "Can you help me unpack then?" I ask him and he chuckles. "No problem," he says before we get to it and that was when we realised I should place it in his room.

"Do you think there will be enough room in yours so I can place my stuff in there aswell?" I ask him and he just laughs. "Obviously, don't worry about it and just bring the stuff here," Anthony says taking the suitcase with him while I dragged some clothes in my arms. Eventually we finished placing my clothes and other items in my room. "Wait a minute, how are we going to get changed?" I ask him remembering we had to pick up Mari from the airport.

"Take turns?" he suggested and I just rolled my eyes. "Fine we go to our own rooms for now, but we might use the bathroom when it comes to that?" he suggested more reasonably. "That seems better," I tell him and I left to go have a shower, get changed and fix on some make-up. We headed out, it was an hour drive and Mari would land at around 9 at night. We sat patiently, I drifted off thinking about my phone conversation a while back.

~...~

"Hello?" I answered. _"Hi! It's me Mari! I've heard so much about you," _her soft voice answered back and made me smile softly. "Wow, as have I! How is Japan?" I ask politely. _"In all honesty pretty boring, but I guess the family around is kinda' fun," _she admits. I giggle knowing how it felt to be around family. "The boys miss you like hell," I tell her and I hear her laugh. _"They seem entertained enough with you around," _she said with a smirk evident through the phone.

"I just hope they don't hate me for all the pain I give them," I sigh out. _"What type of pain? Surely not! The boys couldn't hate a fly!" _she giggles out. This caused me to join "Maybe not but I can't shake the feeling. I'll probably tell you later Mari, when you get back," I tell her. _"I'll be back soon, I loved what you did for Ian's birthday and also I have to say...You made me and all the other girls really proud. Seems like the reward you got on game bang was more of a punishment huh?" _she asks causing me to blush at the memory.

"You have no idea," I tell her and the rest of that conversation we just talked about ourselves. We talked about what games we should play, where she should take me and also that she bought me something. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted. Eventually she had to leave because it was getting late, that night I slept peacefully with a smile on my face. Mari seemed like a really nice girl.

~...~

"Hello?" Ian called out, Anthony waving his hands in my face. My vision was blurred "Earth to Amanda? Hello?" Anthony called out while Ian snapped his fingers near my face. "Whats wrong?" I ask them when my vision finally cleared. "Mari's just landed, she's going to grab her luggage," Ian informed us and we waited for a few more moments. When the crowds came out we then noticed Mari, dragging a huge suitcase and smiling. "Hey guys!" she all but screamed as she rushed over to us.

"Mari!" we all said in unison with bright smiles on our faces. We all laughed together at how identical we were and Mari slumped her luggage on the ground. The boys were going in to hug her, she just tutted at them and walked closer to me. "Ladies first remember?" she giggles to them pulling me into a tight hug. "It's great to finally meet you," she says pulling away "vice versa," I tell her causing her to smile. "Now you boys may hug me," she tells them and hugs them individually.

Calming chatter happened while we walked back to the car, threw her luggage in the back and headed home. Me and Mari sat at the back, while we all catched up. Ian even told her about Melanie today and Mari just gasped. "I knew she had a bitchy side to her," Mari says shaking her head disappointed. The drive back was smooth and calming, I started drifting along with Mari. Entering the door, we all sighed and slumped onto the couch.

Mari tried one of my choco-milks and thoroughly enjoyed it. Clearly she was tired, so I just walked her to her room and asked her if she needed anything. "No, but I will need to talk to you tomorrow. Just to let you know, if there are any girly stuff you want to talk about...You don't have to go to the boys. If you get what I mean?" she suggests yawning loudly. "Goodnight," she mumbles and stumbles into her room. Ian and Anthony stayed in the living room for a while longer.

This gave me enough time to get changed, slide into bed and almost slip into a peaceful sleep. I could still feel strong, warm arms wrap around me and finally fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Who knew what would come in the morning? _Who knew?..._

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**Should I continue? Did you enjoy this? I'm not asking for reviews. Please could I have some at least? Feedback? Are you still enjoying this story? Do you hate it now? Question to end with:**

**What do you think of Melanie?**

**Review for Amazing Mari! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	13. Chapter 11: Wierd Encounter

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh *tear*. Guest! I love the fact you keep writing I think. I'll try and write up as many chapters as I can I've just been...Going through a tough time. Please understand. I've hit depression. I mean I was so upset that not even Smosh cheered me up! I cried every night into my pillow, when I wasn't crying I felt numb. I didn't get any sleep what-so-ever. It even hurt to laugh, I noticed it wasn't the same as before. It was more...Forced. I'm feeling a little better now, not exactly 'happy' but better. Please understand this. Now I feel nothing. I'm stone cold.**

**Anyway! On with the story! Guest please make up random names for yourself because it's hard to know if it's the same person or someone completely different. Please?**

**By the way, I've decided to make this into three seasons. This means the story will be carried on.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Wierd Encounter

Most of the weekend was spent helping Mari unpack and Mari being fast asleep. She was still feeling a little Jet lag. I remembered what we talked about, she asked me random questions that I didn't know how to answer. Sometimes I felt like telling her about what happened to me in England. There were times when I just felt like screaming to her about the fact I didn't know what to do. In all honesty I was afraid.

* * *

~...~

_Mari asked the boys to go buy something for her, I don't know exactly what but I didn't question her reasonings. Calmly she unpacked stuff and when she stopped suddenly it startled me. "So, what has been going on while I was away? The boys tell me it was scaring you and I heard that you've had quite a bad past," she says with a small frown._

_"It's nothing really, I just...Did they say anything to you about my past?" I ask her my eyes firm and my body was tired from the stress. Did they tell her about the creeps? Did she even know the full story? Did they just tell her a brief? Does she know about them abusing me? What could they have possibly told her?_

_She quirked an eyebrow but when she noticed me furrow my own, she relaxed her features. "They didn't tell me anything. They just suggested I asked you. I guess this is one of those situations where I need to gain your trust. Let me tell you something, whatever you're going through or were going through...I'm here. Anyway...What is this going on between you and Anthony?" she asks with a smile on her face._

_"It's nothing, he's just...A best friend," I tell her and noticed my eyes were down on the ground. What were we? I mean he cares for me. That is obvious. He never hurts me. Of course we argue but he never physically hurts me. Maybe emotionally but he asks for forgiveness and I gladly give it him. He's been there for me multiple times. He was like a big brother I never had. This thought made my insides do wierd things. Wincing a little._

_"Yeah right, what's with the sleeping together?" she questions with a dark giggle. She knew things, then again I slept in the same bed with Anthony for a couple of days. Maybe that's why she questions me? I shook it off and carried on helping her unpack. Eventually she did too. This was before she stared at me for a long time. In all honesty I had no idea what was going on between me and Anthony._

_"He's not the only one I've slept with. I've also slept with Ian," I admit and this causes her to gasp. Worst of all it made me cover my mouth with my hand because I know how that sounded. "That's not what I meant! I meant that I slept in the same bed. Not that we-um that we-...You know!" I almost scream but my voice shreaked while I spoke. I was horrified. _

_She started giggling. "It's alright but I was going to say that it doesn't matter. If you...you knowed. It's just wierd knowing that you've been in the same bed as the boys. Can I ask why?" she asks softly holding onto my hands. I simply look down. I had no idea how to reply. Deliberating, I ended up shaking my head no. Looking into her eyes she was sorrowful. "It's trust issues, I understand. I completely understand because you practically just met me. Don't worry," she smiles sadly._

_"I'm sorry. I really wish I could tell you why they sleep with me. I'll tell you part of it and that's because I don't want to seem like I don't trust you. It's because I haven't had much sleep and they suggested I sleep with someone because I'd feel safer," I tell her and she smiles softly. I think she could understand in a way but I just looked to the clothes. We carried on unpacking in silence. _

_"What's going on between you and Anthony though? I mean I haven't seen him this concerned and happy before," she explains with a questioning glance. Her posture was slightly slouched but she had better posture than any of us. She carefully slipped her clothes in the wardrobe. I just unpacked as fast as I could. _

_I felt a little confused. What was it supposed to mean? Is she implying he likes me? Surely not. He likes her. Ok we sleep in the same bed. We may talk about personal things. He might know when I'm sad, stressed, tired, happy and confused. It doesn't mean he likes me. Anyway he likes Mari. Not me. "I honestly don't know. I mean he's one of my best friends. That's just it. Nothing more to the story," I tell her and she frowns a little. _

_We carried on packing in silence for a while, until I decided to say something I thought was necessary. "There is nothing going on between me and Anthony because he's got his eye on you. Even if I wanted something to happen between me and him...I couldn't let it happen," I tell her my eyes closed a little near the end. I felt a little pain when I said that. This just kept confusing me. What's wrong with me?_

_She paused, dropping her clothes neatly back in her suitcase. Cautiously she placed her hand on my back. "Why? He doesn't like me that way. Why would you think he would in the first place? Why do you doubt the fact he could be falling for you?" she says this sadly. I could see her eyes from the corner of my own. _

_My body tensed. I was tempted to shrug her hand off of my back. I didn't though because I knew she wouldn't understand my reasonings and also because she only meant well. "I heard him say he had his eye on someone I heard of. At that time I only heard of you from him, everyday he would come in and say something about you. That is what led me to believe. Anyway he isn't falling for me...He can't. There are reasons and they are serious," I tell her sternly and was surprised at how cold I sounded._

_"Alright. I understand. It's a shame he's falling for you. Especially since I can see you are with him yourself. You're just in denial and it's a pity," she says sadly and she sighs softly. I just look at the clothes blankly. I knew she was doing this to me to make me feel guilty. In wierd ways they were working. She seemed kind, gentle and caring. I just felt nothing. Coldness._

_"I don't want or need pity. God knows I've had enough of that in my life," I say looking down at only her clothes and swiftly walk out of her room. I wasn't going to allow her to tell me about what I should do. The words she spoke of were true but I won't admit to it. I wasn't going to lose anyone else. I wasn't going to bring her into this. _

_~...~_

* * *

Sitting in Anthony's car. Ian suggested I walked the rest on my own and agreed. They needed to go do something important. I didn't know what though. They were keeping secrets. I just told them it was going to be alright. Telling them I was going to buy a game I wanted to do a let's play for. Simply they agreed because normally we would go and grab a coffee before I would work. That was usually our thing though. I didn't know how that would work out since Mari's back.

Calmly, I shut the door behind me and headed to the center. I walked into the game shop and sensed that someone was following. Shaking it off, I headed inside and searched for it. Reaching to get it, I looked at the back then the cover. I then heard someone shuffle closer to me and chuckle softly.

"That's a good game. Does this mean you're a gamer girl?" a guy asks me and causes me to look up. He was attractive in a creepy way. He has green eyes, brown short wavy hair and a cheeky smirk. The sides of his mouth made wrinkles and he was tall with a thin figure. Quite lanky if you called it that. He wore a blue vest top, dark blue jeans and normal trainers. He seemed to be from America, maybe not this region but close. Smiling creepily at me he grabbed the same game out of the shelf.

"That's none of your business sir, anyway I could be buying this game for my boyfriend's birthday," I reply thinking of an excuse off the top of my head. It seemed to work, but I had the strange feeling that he might be watching me on YouTube. I shook it off, walking to the counter and paying for it. He seemed to follow me to the line.

"So, you're British huh? What region?" he asks and I just pay for my game and rush down an isle. He grabbed my arm, trying to turn me towards him but I just stop in my tracks. "That is my business. My parents told me to never talk to strangers," I say and with this I rush off, shoving off his hand and carrying on with my way to the coffee shop. Carefully, I rushed to work and when I turned a corner I could see the people I didn't want to see spot me.

They followed closely, their bulky bodies pushing people out of their way and tried to reach me. I just slid past people, dodging them and when I noticed they were getting closer I panicked. Running. Continuously. Racing. Pacing. Sliding. Rushing. Pushing. Skidding. When I finally reached the coffee shop I pushed into the changing room. Jess was calling after me but I just ignored her. When I heard the door shut, I looked up and noticed Jess' frantic face stare at me.

"What's wrong?" she asks and I then realized I was crying. Crying was an understatement. I was sobbing. "They're here," I tell her and her eyes widen. "Where?" she asks and I just gently pushed her to a side and looked out the little window we had. Peering out, I noticed the boys were out there, sitting on a table casually and that was when I noticed they were watching the door. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself back in hiding and looked at Jess. "There, the ones staring at the door," I tell her.

She peers out and looks back at me fearful. "Please don't make me serve them! Please! Please!" I sob out, clutching to my side and holding onto her arm as I fell to the floor. "Don't worry, I'll say you were sick, now all you need to do is phone Ian or Anthony," she tells me holding onto my frail body. I was quivering, my sobbing gone silent to the point where I couldn't breath. Grabbing my phone out of my pocket, I dialed the number and waited patiently.

Jess left to go to do whatever she needed to, I just sat there sobbing until I felt the need to throw up. _"Amanda?" _Anthony's voice calls out and I just sobbed. "Pick me up, please! They found me!" I sobbed with pain in my chest. My breathing was rasped, continuously I felt myself feel my ribs tighten. "Please! Please! Please?..." I cried out as I clutched my burning chest. _"We'll be there in a flash, just stay where you are," _Anthony commands and I nod.

Ending the call, I rocked back and forth. I was a nervous wreak. When I heard the door open my heart stopped. Then I looked into crystal blue eyes. "We've got you," Ian says pulling me out from the corner. "They'll see you! They'll know that you guys are my weakness!" I sob out and noticed Ian pull something out of his pocket. "Don't worry we've got this," he says and I noticed it was a wig.

He rushed us out of there, that would explain the fact he had a huge coat and that was when I saw Mari. She seemed confused, but was also wearing a huge coat, exactly the same as the one in Anthony's hand. They rushed me out, hiding in crowds and when I looked back I then noticed them following us. "Don't look back," Anthony murmured in my ear and caused me to look forward. Hurriedly, he placed the coat around me, letting me slip my arms in and pulled a black wig on me.

The wig had curls in it, but this just made me feel wierd and it looked realistic enough. When I suddenly felt a hand touch my back, I saw it was Ian who pushed us to a different direction. When I then saw Mari and Anthony rush to a different route, I noticed she had a brown curly wig on. It looked like my own hair. That's when it clicked. They wanted to make a mix up. It would mean they would go after Anthony and Mari. Just as their plans worked, Ian rushed us out and we headed to the car.

"You could of gotten Anthony and Mari killed!" I say hitting Ian repeatedly on the chest. "Don't worry, they would be protected. They have a gun," he tells me and I just scowl at him. "What if they went after me, knowing it was a set up?" I ask him and he laughs. When he pulled something out of his coat I felt myself shake my head. "So a gun, is that what it's come to now?" I ask him and he nods. "Starting tomorrow, you're taking one with you," he says to me and my eyes widen.

"What?!" I all but scream out. "You have a licence to use one right?" he asks and I nod because I did. "Then everything will be fine," he tells me holding onto the top of my shoulders. That was when I heard people running towards us. "I think we lost them," Anthony says and that is when I rushed towards him. Punching his chest angered, knowing he put us all in danger. He just let me carry on, knowing I was mad with him.

"You could of gotten us all killed! Especially pulling Mari into this! What if they got here!?" I ask him and he just pulls me to his chest. Letting me sob into his shirt. "I know, shhh, I know," he hushes me and gently pulls off my wig and passes it to Ian. He started stroking my hair, kissing the top of my head. "You just let them see who I care for! They'll use you guys to get to me!" I cry out and he just mumbles sweet nothings.

"Come on, we got to go home now," Mari says softly pulling me towards the car. Anthony gently let me go, me and Mari sat in the back. I knew I had to tell her the story, because she would need to know and because I just put her life in danger. When we finally got home, we decided that we would need to film for a 'Ian Is Bored'. This meant that I needed to shower quickly, get changed and when I got out of the shower. Mari told me we would be doing indoor rock climbing.

We got changed into something comfortable for climbing. Before I did my make-up I asked the boys to leave me and Mari alone so I could explain. We sat on her bed, she listened carefully and I ended up crying when I told her about them abusing me. She ended up crying herself when she heard about it, but also the death of my parents. I told her something extra, something I haven't told the boys. I asked her to keep it a secret because it was serious.

She promised, but what surprised me was when she got up and looked inside her draw. Rummaging around, she pulled out a paper bag which seemed to be keeping something inside. Passing it to me, she nudged for me to open it and when I did, I let it slide into the palm of my hand. "This is what I bought for you when I was in Japan," she tells me and I just nod. "Why an owl?" I ask confused. "They symbolise luck, power, they protect and also they give wisdom," she explains gently taking it out of my hands.

"It also gives fortune and 'protection of hardship'," she tells me causing me to furrow my eyebrows. "I guess you'll be in need of it," she tells me and that is when she carefully places the bracelet around my left wrist. "It will protect you," she sighs out kindly with a soft smile on her face. "Thank you," I reply softly and she calmly leaves me there, probably to shower herself. After I finished doing my make up, I sat down on the bed and then heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I call back and when I saw Anthony's face I smiled sadly.

"How'd it go?" he asks and I just shrug. "She took it well, she was very...Understanding," I admit and he calmly sits down next to me. That was when I noticed he was holding something behind his back. "A while back, when you finally got your licence, I decided to buy you one. I never knew if you would be in need of it, but today it made me realize. You need it," he tells me holding out my hand. He placed something in my hand. When he pulled his hand away from my own, I looked down only to see it was a silver pistol.

"It's a para ordnance P14-45 Silver. This means it's small enough to carry in your purse," he tells me and I nod. "I want you to be safe," he says sadly and I just sigh. "Thank you," I whisper and brush my hair away from my face. We went to the living room, chilled with Ian and when Mari got out, got changed and was ready. We headed out, got into Ian's car and this meant Anthony was going to film. He filmed the introduction, telling the audience that Anthony, Ian and Mari did it quite often.

When Anthony told them it would be my first time, I just blushed. I haven't experienced a lot of things. Eventually, they stopped recording and when we got there I simply got ready to climb. Mari gave me a little assistance. We were close now, especially since I told her everything and extra. We decided to climb in partners, Anthony was with me while Ian was with Mari. They decided to warm up by going to a 'middle' where it wasn't difficult or easy. While me and Anthony went to a 'kiddy pool' section as Ian names it.

Evidently I fell a couple of times, but it wasn't to high for me to fall and cause damage. When Anthony felt confident that I was ready, we headed to the 'big' part. Mari and Ian were waiting for us. Anthony and Ian went up first, leaving me and Mari watching them. We just criticized saying they were showing off. Truth was I was shitting myself. I was going to fall and break my neck. When Anthony got down he smiled triumphantly. "Cockey much?" I ask him and he just chuckles. Just when I was about to climb up, I slipped when I placed my foot on a rock.

"What's wrong?" he asks worried, while I just shivered. "What if I fall?" I ask him scared out of my wits. "I'll catch you or help you," he tells me and I nod. Going up a few inches, I then went up at least a meter and my footing went wrong. This caused me to fall rapidly, but in time Anthony caught me. "I told you I would catch you," he whispers softly and I just gulped. His face was close to my own, also he held me bridal style. Carefully I was placed on the ground, causing me to look up and cautiously I went up. Taking it slowly, I got up bit by bit and was surprised to see Mari was almost at the top.

What surprised me is when Mari got down, they were filming me and cheering me on. All three of them. When I got to the top, I cheered but never let go of the position I was in. Sliding down, I fist pumped the air while they recorded me. I felt on top of the world. Even though I did struggle. When we finished, we headed back home and what surprised me was they were going to give me a treat. They planned for us to go out to dinner.

I was getting ready with Mari, all of us having a turn at having a shower. Then got changed in more elegant clothes. I wore a simple blue knee length dress. Which covered my shoulders aswell, but made me feel fresh. (Imagine Emily Thorne's dress from revenge in red, from season 2 but in blue). I straightened my hair and used a natural look for my make-up. When I got out with Mari following closely, I noticed something was wrong. Especially since I heard the boys mutter something bad.

* * *

**ANPOV**

We were dressed and ready. Just waiting for the girls to come out especially since it was getting dark. We already edited everything, uploaded and were done for the day. A knock on the door made Ian move to it, open it and his body stiffened. "Holy shit," he says exaggerating the 'holy' and when I moved towards him to see who it was, he shut the door a little. "Who's there?" I ask him and it surprised me when I opened the door.

"Oh fuck..." I say, my own body going rigid at the sight of the person in front of me. Posing, leaning their hand on the door and smiling at me creepily. "Hello Anthony..." the voice purred sickeningly. This was going to be one hell of a conversation...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? Please review! Question to end with: **

**Who do you think is at the door? **

**Review for wierd creepy guy?**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	14. Chapter 12: Special Appearance

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Shame for me. Thank you guys for your support! It's unbelievable. I can't thank you enough. I want to say that because of you guys I'm getting better. I'm still not myself, but I'm better. Maybe, since I actually have my own youtube channel, will make a 'draw my life' and explain but I'll mention all of you guys. And how much I love you! **

**I'm sorry it's short! I just didn't have time or a lot of effort! I was also really tired. Especially with the depression. Sorry. At least it was an update right?**

* * *

Chapter 12: Special Appearance

We froze, stood there confused with what was going on with Anthony and Ian. Cautiously we headed closer to them, only to notice a girl push by. Her hair a bright teal colour, she seemed like walking perfection. Her face smooth, symmetrical and her figure slim and curvy. I could tell by Mari's stance that she didn't like her at all.

"Anthony," she purred, dragging her hands around his chest and up his neck. She attempted to dig her nails into his hair, pulling his face close to her own. "You can't say you don't miss me," she whispers to him and just as she was about to kiss him, Mari bursts over to them. My body was frozen from the shock of this girl being so forward.

"Hell no! He doesn't want your sleazy hands all over him. He has a new interest and anyway, he is doing better without you," Mari says pulling her body away from Anthony's. "He no longer needs you honey," Mari spits slyly at the girl. I was guessing that the girl is Kalel. As she made Anthony's face decompose with 0% emotion. "We don't want you here," Mari growls at her.

"Too bad sweetie, I'm not going and well...For the 'new interest' I'm guessing it's the new girl here," Kalel says looking over to me and her face turned dark with anger. "Or as I like to call her...The whore," she says eyeing me up and down like Melanie did. "Kalel!" both Mari and Ian shouted outraged to her, as she made it seem like it was nothing.

"Don't disrespect her, she did nothing to you and anyway...If she is my new love interest, there is no way you can stop it or even change my mind. I decide for myself, just like you did with cheating on me," Anthony said blankly, his body holding back his anger and rage. "Haven't you got some other guy in your bed waiting for you?" Mari spits at her and she just curls her upper lip to Mari.

She goes back to looking at Anthony, her expression saddened. "Don't start falling for a girl as fake, ugly and pathetic as her baby. You know I'm yours, just like your mine...I bet I can make you change your mind," she purred to Anthony as she got close, back to her position and pulled Anthony's lips to her own.

My heart beat was rapid in my chest, almost flying out and possibly killing someone. I felt tears roll from my eyes, my breath coming quick and my chest aching. Rushing to mine and Anthony's room, I shut it and locked it. Sobbing on the bed, my body rigid with pain. Pain I never felt before. Everything was foreign. Different.

* * *

**ANPOV**

When Kalel kissed me, I kissed her back naturally but I felt nothing. It was Kalel, the girl who was the love of my life. My soul mate. Or so I thought...When she kissed me I was into it for a second then, I felt nothing but disgust. Guilt. I pushed her off me, realizing what I had done. "Get out Kalel, I don't want you any more. You aren't the girl who was meant to be and you were never my soul mate."

With this she started to cry, but I couldn't care less as I pushed her out the door and slammed it in her face. Locking it, I then turned to see there was no Amanda. I rushed to our room, only to find her on the bed and sobbing. What she had in her hand surprised me the most...

* * *

**AMPOV**

"What are you doing?" Anthony's voice projects from the door, I turn my head only to find him look at me outraged. In my hands I threw it on the floor, sobbing and covering my ears. I knew the voices in my head were getting to me, as I heard the metal of the scissors clash to the floor and my body force it's self further up the bed. Anthony rushed to me, pulling my hands off my ears.

"What's wrong?" he asks me concerned and I just sob into his chest. "Why does everyone hate me?" I ask him and he calmly holds me tightly. "I don't hate you. Remember that next time," he whispers into my hair. "Anyway, why did you just let her kiss you like that! You told me you no longer loved her! Yet there you were enjoying a special kiss!" I scream as I pushed his body away from me.

He chuckles, but I just glare at him and he sighs after a moment. "Sorry, I guess I still had a small ounce of hope that everything would be good between us again. I think, no! I _know_ there is nothing between us anymore," he tells me softly. "Stop telling lies! You still care for her! You practically enjoyed the kiss right in front of my eyes!" I cried in frustration.

"Amanda," he tells me and I just hold my hand up. "No, leave it. I'm going to sleep with Mari tonight. Enjoy your sexual dreams of you fucking Kalel again! Also enjoy the little wanks (Masterbate in British slang) you'll be giving yourself while I'm not there! Have all the fucking freedom you want!" I shout as I head out, pulling my stuff with me. I slumped onto Mari's bed, got ready and headed to sleep.

The next morning was something completely different though. It was something I wished I could of never let happened. _What did we do?_...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please review! Question to end with:**

**Was it too short for you?**

**Review for crazy Kalel?**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	15. Chapter 13: New Year's Eve

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Depressing enough. Thank you guys for the support. You will probably love this chapter. I have to ask an important question at the end. I want everyone to tell me what they think. It's life changing important. For the plot of the story.**

**Here's Amanda's dress (Just take off the gaps): a248. . 7 is/image/nlyscandinavia /555121-0012_1?$ProductLarge$**

**Mari's Dress: http /wp-content/uploads/2013/04/ designer-gathered-empire-flowy-evening-prom-party- dress-medium-blue-flower-image-1. jpg**

* * *

Chapter 13: New Year's Eve

**~Day before New Year's Eve~**

Tomorrow was going to be a long night. We had champagne, food and lots of decorations. Hell the boys even bought party poppers. We were going to a reserved place, with everyone from the smosh franchise. As in their cartoon voice actors, other YouTubers, the smosh games group, the spanish translators, the boys and myself with Mari.

These nights I've been spending them in Mari's bed and curled around her. It wasn't the same though. Not like when I was with Anthony. Currently I was at work, cleaning a table when I saw a familiar face sitting at a table sipping on hot chocolate. I rolled my eyes, walked over to her and she giggled. "Mari, what are you doing here?" I ask her completely stunned by her presence.

"I'm here because I want to take you shopping," Mari says softly and I just blush. "I don't have a lot of money though, I've been paying the rent with the boys and the rest of the money is usually to buy more games. Anyway, I don't want to bother you," I admit shyly causing her to laugh loudly. "You don't bother me, anyway we are going to look at dresses for the fun of it," she tells me and I just roll my eyes.

"Alright, my shift's over in 20 minutes, can you wait until then?" I ask her and then she nods at the muffin in front of her face. "I've got the patience and the entertainment. I can wait," she tells me and I just giggle. With this I left her to eat her muffin, doing my work and when my shift ended we went roaming around the center. Entering shops with small talk, chatting about dresses and the materials. She picked out some dresses for me to try on, which I would but was never really pleased about.

After going into multiple dresses we decided to go take a break and eat something. The boys were going to be busy filming 'lunch time with smosh' so they could edit later. Instead of us being in the way we would have this girly time. "New years tomorrow, are you excited?" she asks me and I just frown. "Not exactly, it's another year without my parents," I tell her causing her to frown a little herself.

Her hand overlapped mine, me and Mari were really close especially since the day tweedle dee and tweedle dumb followed us (Jack and Daniel). We ate our food quietly for a few moments, when she breathed in straightening her back I looked up to see her staring at me. "What?" I question her raising an eyebrow and she smiles softly. "What's going on between you and Anthony?" she asks me and this makes me flinch a little.

I swallow a piece of food that was in my mouth along with my drying up saliva. "Nothing's going on. Why?" I question and she scoffs at my statement. "Well at least that's true. You guys haven't been talking for weeks! You can't say it's not effecting you because I hear you at night crying into your pillow! Not to mention you mumbling to Anthony in your sleep!" she states with her voice slightly hushed.

My eyes popped out of it's sockets. _How did she know?!_ I looked away for a moment before looking back at her. "I don't know, ever since the argument about Kalel, I haven't spoken to him or vice versa. I guess he hates me now," I say sadly and she pulls my chin up causing me to look at her. "He doesn't hate you, maybe you offended him?...Or maybe he's thinking things over? He could even be trying to give you some space maybe?" she suggests and I just nod without looking at her.

When we finished eating we decided to carry on looking at dresses, we got into two shops one she found a cute dress. It was a teal colour, flowers on a single shoulder strap and silk like a belt around her waist. The dress was floaty and soft under the touch of our fingers. It was beautifully simple, Mari decided to buy it and I agreed with her choice. The next one we found a cute dress for me.

It had beautiful detail on the top, it was pale white and had skin coloured lines going down. Then it had a strip that seperated the top piece with the bottom which was a soft floaty effect aswell. It stopped almost knee length and I was in love with it. I just didn't have the money though. Mari told me to get changed, when I got out after getting back to my normal clothes we decided to leave.

When we finally drove back home the boys were off to edit, so we decided we would edit aswell. When we were finished we made the boys and ourselves some food. Eating in calm chatter, I sat next to Ian and opposite Anthony. Random times we would make eye contact. Although we always would look away.

Cleaning up, we ended up having a shower and heading to bed. Falling asleep next to Mari was hard, but eventually I was unconscience...

* * *

**~New Years Eve~**

The next morning the boys uploaded the video, decided to video for friday while me and Mari with others decided to start decorating the reserved area for tonight. They boys ended up telling us to go home to get ready, that they would see us eventually and we agreed. Heading home we made food for ourselves as the boys were going to eat alone. Getting ready I decided not to, since there was no point. I had no dress, no shoes, no jewelry or anyone to go with.

I slumped onto the bed, Mari looking at me perplexed. "What are you doing?" she asks me and I just laugh. "Staying here, there's no point of me going. All I'm going to do is stay here. I have no dress, no jewelry, no shoes or even a date! What's the point?" I question her and she giggles. "Just go have a shower, call me when you get out so I can go in ok?" she asks and I nod. Getting my towel, I headed to the shower, when I finished I called Mari and she came rushing in.

Going into our room, I found myself stunned at what was on the bed. There was the dress I tried on yesterday that I fell in love with. With some matching nude heels, make up on the desk for me to use with a note. Reading it I smiled but shook my head at her stupidity.

I got changed into the dress, slipping on the heels and did my make up. I did my eyes a bronze eyed smokey effect, brown-ish nude colour lips and put some foundation and mascara. Next thing I ended up volumising my hair by adding some more smooth curls. When Mari changed into her dress and her own matching heels, we fixed her hair to be curled to one side and left to go to the party.

The boys told us they would have a shower there, get changed and finish things off over there. We ended up going to a studio that had a huge amount of room and lots of glowing lights. There were drinks, party poppers, bandanas and also hats. Food were laid down on a table, even some cake! Mari decided to peek first, just to check if there were anyone inside. When she saw there were people, we strolled in and linked arms.

Mari pulled us to the boys, they were in button ups, ties and black trousers. "Hello waiters, where are the actual guests?" Mari teased, I looked to Anthony to see him gawking at me. "They are going to be here in a couple of moments," Ian replied smiling down at Mari. She grinned softly, enjoying the stares of some of the workers around us. Music boomed from the mic and we headed to the dance floor to enjoy the time. Eventually the others joined us, filling with friends and unknown people.

Mari introduced me to everyone, a girl who stayed close to us and danced with us ended up to be PewDiePie's girlfriend, Marzia. The rest of the night we would eat, drink and chat. One point, Sohinki asked me to dance with him, eventually we stopped. Grabbing a drink, I saw Anthony edge his way closer. "Can I dance with you?" he asks me and I laugh. "Sure," thinking the drinks were possibly spiked. He held my hand as the rushing song of Ke$ha 'die young' came up.

He would spin me around, pull me close and we would laugh a little. Until I felt the air in the room change a little. "You know the reason why I haven't been talking to you lately?" he questions and I just stay silent. "It's because I wanted you to cool down, but also because I don't care about Kalel anymore. Sure I had a hint of hope that we would be alright again, but then I realized what a terrible mistake I had done. I don't care about her anymore because I care about someone else," he says staring into my eyes.

"I thought you still cared, I could tell when you kissed her," I tell him sadly and looking down at our laced fingers. "Well I don't, end of story and there is nothing more to it," he says with a smirk. "Does this mean we're ok?" he asks and I nod. I then raise an eyebrow and bite my bottom lip. "What is it now?" he chuckles while he pulls me close. "On one condition," I try and convince and he laughs freely. "Sure, what is it?" he asks in return.

"You have to tell me who it is," I whisper into his ear after I pulled him even closer. He pulls back and looked scared but then chuckled. "Sure, but not now," he whispers into my own ear. We finish our dance, only to go back to dancing in our separate groups even though Ian, Anthony and Felix were close to us three. When the time was going to be soon, they played another song, it was more slow and it surprised me. It was 'the power of love' by Gabrielle Aplin.

"May I have this dance?" Anthony questions as he held his hand out for me to take. "Yes you may," I say as I hold onto his hand. With gentle spins, we would sway and stay closely pressed. Our hands often would touch, but he would mostly hold me close and wrap his arms around my waist. The song was almost over and we slowed down even more. It was time, people started to shout down the numbers and I just stood with Anthony.

He held a vice like hold to my hands. Seeming like he was afraid of letting me go. "The reason I never wanted to tell you was because I was afraid of how you would react. Truth is, I care...Not about Mari, or Kalel. Non of them. It was always you, just..._You_," Anthony said as I stared at him confused by what he was saying. "I'm falling for you Amanda," he told me and just at that moment people screamed 'one' causing one another to kiss.

As if in slow motion, my heart beated out of my chest as Anthony's eyes searched my own. Cautiously, his face got closer to my own and his eyes closed more and more each breath I took. When our lips met, it was something I did not expect...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Question for this chapter:**

**Do you want Mari and Ian to get together? **

**Review for the kiss! (That I will go into detail next chapter)**

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	16. Chapter 14: The Kiss

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. Shameful isn't it? Thank you guys for your reviews. I had enough energy to do this today. Took me a long time. Please review! This might make a couple of you whimper a little. Please understand sooner or later she will figure out what she wants. Enjoy it and I hope you will review this chapter. Or simply PM me. Anything you guys choose. How awesome would it be if Smosh read this?**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Kiss

Eyes shut. His hands cupped the sides of my face. His eyes fluttered shut. Featherlight touch of his nose. My body pressed against his. My small frame made me feel fragile next to him. A thumb caressing my cheek. Tenderly lingering lips on my own tingling pair. Warm breath fanning my face. Mine unsteady.

When I finally puckered my own, as not to be rude he gently pulled away but pecked my lips one last time. Our eyes slowly opened, staring into brown orbs that made me want to dive in. His hands were still on my face, his face centimeters away from my own. Warmth rushed to my cheeks. "Amanda, I'm falling for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asks me and I stay planted on the ground.

"I...I c-...I can't be, I'm sorry Anthony. I really would love to but, I..." I gently lift his hands off my face. Pulling my body away from his, causing my body to get a pang of pain. _What is this feeling?_ His hands lingered around my waist, trying to cling onto me and hold on for dear life. "I'm sorry," I say looking at the floor, before I walked away from him. Leaving him there, stunned by my words.

I then noticed everyone who were important to us both watching us closely. Heading over to Mari, pulling her by her arm to one side. Marzia followed, I trusted her but I didn't feel too confident about this situation. "What's wrong?" Mari asks and I just sigh. My heart was racing in my chest, it was a mixture of guilt and sadness. "I don't want to talk about it right now," I tell her and Marzia places her hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you not with Anthony? He kissed you didn't he? Why aren't you guys being all couple-like?" she throws at me and I feel a pang of pain again. "It's complicated, Mari can you take me home please?" I ask her and she nods. Looking at Anthony, I saw he was still planted on the spot, but looking at me sadly. This made my heart...sink? Mari tapped my shoulder causing me to look back at her. Making us rush out, to go back home and during the ride I felt my heart hammer against my chest.

When I got home, Mari said she wanted to get back to the party, asking for permission that I gave her freely. Leaving me alone, I ended up having a shower and when I got out of the shower I found a surprise outside the bathroom door...

* * *

**ANPOV**

Kissing her was one of the best and worst things I've ever done. Her skin was soft to the touch. The warmth flaring in her cheeks, radiated off of her and enveloped me. Her sweet lips coated in sugar made my mouth water. Wanting more. I could feel her heartbeat under the palm of my hands. Her smell was intoxicating, catching my every nerve and sending me on a high.

When she pulled away her bright brown eyes smouldered and made me drown. Watching her walk away after rejecting me caused my heart to ache. I was spell bound to her yet I had no affect to her what-so-ever. Ian rushed over to me, shortly after so did Felix. "What are you doing? Why aren't you going after her?" Ian pushed and shoved me.

Felix stood on the opposite of Ian, nudging me to do something. "Yeah! Do something romantic bro! Run after her," he suggests and I shake my head no. "She doesn't want me..." I mumble feeling the pain in my chest get ripped out of me. Taking my soul with it. Ian pushed me, his face angered.

"So you're just going to let her run away? That's bull! She clearly cares for you, she's just afraid to admit it. You and I both know the reasons why," he explains and I shake my head no. "She didn't kiss me back, she didn't...Accept," I grumble out and push past them to sit down on a seat. "She cares bro. You're just going to let her slip by your fingers," Felix argues. "She was never in the palm of my hands to start with," I reply causing him to go silent.

They left me there to sulk in silence, what surprised me was after a few minutes of me imagining the kiss over and over in my mind. We saw Mari re-enter and without Amanda. Pushing my chair back, I rushed towards her only to see her smiling faintly at Marzia. "What are you doing back here? Is Amanda with you?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"She's fine though. She's probably fast asleep, or having a shower or something. Relax. She just needs time. Sorry Anthony," she answers and a feral growl exits my throat. "She can't be alone. They are still after her, they even know where we live! Yet you left her alone?! She can't even sleep alone because she has nightmares of them! She needs company! Or someone to watch over her, incase those bastards are roaming around!"

With this Ian was by my side and agreeing with me. I rushed to grab my coat, leaving my clothes and guests. Slamming my car shut, I speeded down streets and roads only to reach the house. It was illuminated, but seemed to be eerie. Reaching for my keys, I shut off the engine and ran to the house. Opening the door, I peaked inside and noticed no one was in. Searching all over the house for her, I then heard the sound of water splashing in the shower.

With a relieved sigh, I headed to the bathroom door and stood patiently. Waiting...

* * *

**AMPOV**

I was only wrapped in my towel, my hair dripping and I was lucky I wasn't going to be strolling down the halls without a towel on. Gasping, I jumped back and held a hand over my heart. "Anthony, what are you doing here?" I questioned and he let me pass to head into my room. "You didn't think I was going to leave you here on your own did you?" he questions and I just roll my eyes. "I don't need a baby sitter, remember?" I ask as I pull out my gun.

I waved it in the air, then slipped it back into my bag on the bed. Anthony just stood by the door, his sad expression made my stomach churn with flips and turns. "Still, I wasn't going to leave you alone," he says gesturing to my folded clothes on the bed. "Could I have some privacy? Like you could turn around?" I suggest and he implies. When I knew he wasn't going to be watching me get changed, I started to dry my body.

Slipping on my clothes after spraying deodorant and body spray. To finish it, I sprayed my favourite perfume and started to blow-dry my hair. Anthony had turned around for this part, he sat at the end of my bed. Next to me. He seemed uncomfortable and nervous. I could sense he was still upset about the kiss. I had no words for it. Not anymore. It couldn't and wouldn't be.

When my hair was dry, I looked to Anthony only to see him twirling his thumbs. "Did you not like the kiss? Did I do something wrong? Am I hateable? Unloveable? Do you love Ian? Is that it? Or is there someone else? Like Matt? Why did you reject me?" he bombards me with questions. His head tilts up to look at me, his brown eyes saddened.

"I...I have no words for the kiss. It was unexpected. You did nothing wrong. It was me...I promise. No. You are not hateable. Or unloveable. No. I don't love Ian or anyone else for that matter. I rejected you for personal reasons Anthony..." I admit to him answering all his questions. His stare held my own and caused a shiver to run down my spine. He didn't notice this though.

"I deserve to know the reasons why you crushed my heart," he answers to my statement. Sighing, while looking down at my hands I swallowed in fear. "Anthony, I'm sorry but I...I don't want a relationship yet. I care for you, I really do. Also, I can't afford anyone else I care for getting hurt. I've already lost so much," I mumble while staring down at my hands.

Next thing I know his hand reaches out to my own, the other cupping my face and he leans forward. Pulling my face to his direction, his lips touched my own and lingered for a while. When he pulled away his eyes looked at me with understanding, but with pain. "I'm sorry Anthony," I tell him softly while biting my bottom lip. His hand that was cupping my face brushed my hair back.

"There's no need to be sorry. I understand, but it still hurts. Just so you know, I'll wait for you forever. I care for you so much, falling so fast but I don't regret kissing you," Anthony admits unashamed. He pulls my face to him again, pecking my lips repeatedly while I just followed his rhythm. When he pulls away again he chuckles quietly, his breath caressing my face.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles with a small smirk. "I can't seem to get enough," he says with a soft blush. "It's alright, honestly. I don't mind, I'm just...Not confident," I admit without going into too much detail. He nodded before gently pecking my lips one last time. When he got up, I instantly got scared of being alone. On instinct I reached out for his hand and grabbed it. This caused him to turn to face me, his eyes deep with confusion.

"Don't leave. Please?" I beg him my eyes wild with fright and he softly sighs. "Why don't you come spend the night with me?" he questions and I just nod. Sensing I didn't want him to leave me for anything, but also sensing I couldn't get enough of his company. He pulled me up off the bed, still holding hands we walked into his room. I sat on his bed, crawling under the covers and making myself into a ball.

He asked for a little privacy himself as he got changed into different trousers, and took his top off. When I heard the light switch off and the bed suddenly sink, I knew it was now safe to look. I turned my body to face him, only to see him staring at me with the same position as me. We were directly opposite. His arm curled around my waist, touching the small of my back and pulling me close. When his hand was rubbing up and down my back, I felt a shiver go down my spine.

All I kept looking at though was his eyes, his lips and I had the urge to kiss him myself. I just didn't know how to approach it. "Are you cold?" he asks me his voice and face concerned. "No, I'm just...Conflicted," I tell him and he chuckles softly. "I know what you mean," he admits causing me to blush in the dark. Getting the feeling he could see it though. Bringing his hand to my face, his finger laced through my hair, pulling it back and when he placed it on the back of my neck, I could tell what he wanted.

Cautiously, his face edged closer to my own and when his gentle lips touched my own I sighed. _What is this feeling? What has become of me? _We locked lips for a long time. I thought I heard the front door open, when it did me and Anthony pulled away. We would stop every once and a while to catch our breaths. He would always bring me back into it though. Claiming my lips time and time again. Beginning to feel restless, we decided we would just fall asleep.

Laying my head on his chest, I fell asleep with his arms encircling us and enveloping me in warmth. _How many times have we kissed? He's adicted! Then again, so am I. Especially with the last one which was sensually tender. What is going to happen when the sun comes up? _These were my thoughts before I became unconscience...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What did you think? Can I have a couple of reviews? Should I continue? So much kissing! I know! Question to end with: **

**Do you want more kisses or tweedle dee and tweedle dumb again? **

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	17. Chapter 15: Encounters

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. This saddens me every day of my life. Sorry it's short. Life is hectic. I've just finished school, meaning I'm now on study leave. This means I still have exams. Sorry if the chapters don't update as quickly! Please understand that with the depression, the stress and the sudden fear of the real world does get to me. I'm having a middle-aged crisis early! Reviews would really make me happy! Please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Encounters

When I woke up, I noticed strong arms around me. Encircling me. Protecting me. I rubbed at my eyes softly, a huge smile on my face and turned softly after stretching a little. Noticing Anthony's hold was a little different, it felt natural but it also felt...Confident. Everything was perfect.

The light of the morning sun seeped through the curtains, through a small gap that was not completely closed. Calm breaths came out of his nose, his face peaceful and angelic while he slept. His skin seemed lighter in this lighting. Carefully, I cuddle up closer causing him to hold me tighter. Gently I stroked his face with my hand, grazing my fingertips against his warm flesh.

Steady heartbeat under my hands, surprisingly I started to edge my face closer. Kissing his face, this caused his lashes to flutter open. Stretching, he pulled my body flush to his own and his mouth was inches from mine. His breath fanned my face as he laughed throatily. "This is a lovely way to wake up," he tells me and I raise an eyebrow.

"How is it?" I ask him and he chuckles. His morning voice rough and raspy. Yet extremely attractive. "It is because I have you wrapped inside my arms and you were kissing my face," he tells me with a small smirk. This caused my cheeks to warm up, meaning Anthony could see and feel the radiation seep into his own skin. "Amanda, there is no reason to be shy, I think it's cute," he states.

This causes me to stuff my face into my pillow. Hiding my face from him and pulling my body into the mattress, away from him. Chuckling his body overlaps my own slightly, enough for him to kiss down my neck and up my shoulder. Continuously. "Amanda? What's wrong?" he asks and I blush into the pillow even more.

"I don't want you to think I'm cute! I want you to think of me as respectable, or something else! Not...Cute! It makes me feel like a child!" I mumble into the pillow. He chuckles even louder before his hand reaches into the pillow and under my chin. "Amanda, look at me please," he asks and I obey. My eyes flutter from his mouth to his eyes. He was close. It was driving me crazy with how much I wanted to kiss him.

"You are...Respected, sweet, funny, kind, generous, a good friend. You have gorgeous eyes, soft curly brown hair, slightly sun kissed skin which is delicate, delicious pinkish red lips that drive me insane, perfect features in my opinion and sexy body. Most of all you have a huge heart that has been through so much, yet is still beating, also...You are, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he says brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

With each of those physical features he would touch them. Caressing my face, feather light touches over my body, and when his fingers grazed my lips my body instinctively took in a deep breath. Tensing. Biting my lip softly, I smiled and cuddled in closer to Anthony's chest. "Thank you," I whisper into his neck and when I looked into his eyes he smiled.

"It's not a problem," he says and this somehow caused me to giggle. I guess it was nerves. "Damn you're beautiful, I love it when you laugh or even smile," he says with pure honesty. Without warning, he face comes even closer than before and we kiss. His hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him and we just lay there for a while. "How about I take you out for a date today?" he asks and I just nod.

"One condition though," I say placing a finger of mine on his lips before he could kiss me again. "What is it?" he mumbles with my finger still on his lips. "We get to act as childish as we can," I tell him and he laughs. "I wouldn't ask for anything else," he tells me with a huge smile planted on his face. Gently we kissed for a while before we got out and headed to have breakfast. Before opening the door, I was suddenly picked up, my face looking at his back and my hips pressed on his shoulder.

Giggling, I gently thumped his back shouting for him to put me down. "What did you say?" he questions me. "Put me down!" I cry out in a fit of laughter. "What's the magic word?" he asks and I laugh even harder. "Please!" I gasp out noticing Mari sitting down on the couch, smiling at us. I suddenly didn't see Mari anymore only Ian making breakfast with a cheesy smile on his face.

Suddenly I felt my body fly into the air until it hit the couch hard. Mari started giggling, while Anthony didn't look the lightest guilty. "I could of broken my neck just then!" I growl at him and he just blushes softly with a small smile. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck, clearly showing he felt guilty now. "Sorry," he says softly and I nod. "Thank you," I say strictly and he just walks off.

When I look to Mari, she wiggled her eyebrows and I just roll my eyes. "So what would you like for breakfast?" Ian asks while Anthony stood close to him, behind the kitchen counter. "Could I have some pancakes?" I ask them and noticed my facial expressions turned really enthusiastic. "Pancakes, as in British pancakes or American pancakes?" Ian questions with an eyebrow raised.

"American please!" I say with a little bit of a blush. Looking at Anthony, he smirked and decided to help Ian out. "How many?" he asks and I answer with a small amount. "Can we share then?" Anthony suddenly asks and I deliberate for a moment. "Sure, why not?" I question. Me and Mari decided she would record some lets plays for games I already finished. Our audience wanted to see the difference to our reactions.

When I saw Anthony walk over with Ian trailing behind, I noticed Anthony held a hot chocolate and glass of orange juice. Ian was holding out the plate of pancakes which only was on one plate with one fork. It had caramel syrup on it, causing me to lick my lips. "Which would you like?" Anthony asks me holding out the two different drinks. "Choco please!" I say and weirdly clap my hands excitedly.

He sat on the couch next to me, my knees pulled up on the couch and he just sat normally. His feet touched the ground, while he tried to pull my legs on his own. I contemplated but didn't resist. When he pulled the plate up onto my legs, he cut a slice and fed it to me. The next slice would be for himself. Taking it in turns, him practically babying me. One point he got a load of pancakes on the fork and attempted to shove it into my mouth.

He started to get a little rough, seeing as it was almost finished and probably eager for us to go on the date. "Anthony! Stop trying to shove it into my mouth! You're always doing this now!" I growl out with a small moan of aggravation. Suddenly I heard laughing burst out of Ian, Mari and Anthony. Anthony's face turned a bright pink as he laughed out tight lips.

"What?" I question and Anthony just looks away slightly embarrassed. "So oblivious and innocent," Ian comments and Mari nods in agreement. Eventually we finished the food, meaning I could go straight to the drink and greedily chugged it down my throat. The heat of it, caused me to sigh out in pleasure when I finished it. Looking to them again, I saw them laughing again.

"What is it this time?" I ask them and Anthony just holds my chin, sliding closer to me and suddenly licks my top lip. To surprise me further, he then sucks my top lip into his mouth. When he pulls away he gently plants a kiss on my lips. "You had chocolate on your top lip, but I fixed it for you," he answers for them. When I looked at Ian and Mari, they were shocked but quickly recovered.

"I'm taking Amanda out on a date today," Anthony tells them before he pulls me out with him and drags me to his room. "Where do you want to go?" he asks and I just shrug. "How about the park?" I suggest and he smiles. "Sure, sounds like fun," he admits and we get ready to head out.

When we get there, Anthony lays a cloth on the floor and we sat down. Just staring up at the sky, enjoying the warmth of the insanely hot sun. Even though it was meant to be winter in England, here it still felt like a hot summers day. We talked about our childhood memories. Flashes of my mother and father came into mind...

* * *

_"Mummy!" I cried out, scared of where she could be. "Mummy?!" I burst into tears, scared of where she was. "Mandy!" my mum calls as she runs up to me while I would search endless corridors and racks of clothing. Picking me up, she pulls me into a strong embrace, cradling the back of my head longingly. "Don't do that again, you scared me!" she says with an imperative. _

_"I promise," I cry into her shoulder, scared that I had lost her. Pulling back I saw my mothers dark brown eyes, blonde straight hair and creamy skin. I remembered I thought at that time, I wanted to look just like my mother. She was beautiful._

_..._

_"Manda, princess...I have someone to show you," my father says. I remember being in my mid teens. 15. I was walking over to him, completely amazed at what I saw. Glancing up, at him his sun kissed skin, bright blue eyes and dark brown curly hair. Staring into the room, my mother smiled with sweat dripping down her face. _

_"Come in, take a look," she calls to me in a sweet voice. Dad ushers me gently into the room. The moment I walked into the room, the door shut behind and I knew...Everything would be different now._

* * *

This then led me to moments I didn't want to remember. It hurt too much. "Alright, let's play one truth one lie," Anthony suggests and I laugh. "Sure, this will be interesting," I giggle out as we sat up and he decided to start. "Ok...I love smooth peanut butter, I hate when someone I care about sits far away from me," he tells me looking up at the sky.

"The peanut butter one is a lie, the sitting one is true," I state and he laughs. "Then why are you sitting so far away from me?" he questions, this makes me crawl over and I sit next to him. Next thing he does is pull my by my waist up onto his lap. "Now, your turn," he determines. "Alright...When I was a kid I loved basketball. You were my first kiss," I tell him not looking into his eyes. "The basketball one is true and the other is false," Anthony states.

"Nope," I say emphasising the 'p'. "What?! Really?!" he questions, when I look at him his eyes almost bulge out. "Explain this please," he tells me and I just shrug. "Well...When I was a kid, I did have interests in boys but, I wouldn't want relationships. My friends would always have relationships until they ditched me. I liked a guy, just didn't expect anything from it," I explain. "That was until you kissed me," I tell him.

"Well...Sorry, I wish I could have made it more special," he tells me and I giggle. "It was special enough," I say this while grabbing his hair and pulling his forehead to mine. "I've never kissed a guy, so..." I trail off as I pulled his lips to my own. It was wierd, I felt in power, in control. When I pulled away to breath he smiled. "Just do what feels natural," he instructs.

Pulling him again, it began to escalate. My tongue slid out, asking for entrance which he happily obliged. His mouth was warm, gently caressing his tongue. Touching the roof of his mouth, letting him slip his tongue into my own mouth. It was a constant battle between the tongues. Simultaneously, I moved my legs, so that I was straddling him and this caused him to moan into my mouth. Chills ran down my spine.

I pulled him closer to me, this was when I felt something underneath me which felt...different. Gasping for air, our breaths mingled together as we panted after what we just experienced. "I think we should stop that," he tells me and I nod. "Let's play hide and seek," I say getting up quickly and I command him to count. This suggests that I ran away, finding a hiding spot. One behind a tree.

"Hello sweet cheeks," a familiar voice calls out. "Oh...Shit!" I spit out. What do they want now? Why can't they just leave me alone? Did they hurt Anthony? Are they going to hurt me? What's going to happen?...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What do you think? Can I have some reviews please? Question to end with:**

**What did you think about this chapter? Is there any clues in this about her past?**

**All will be revealed soon!**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	18. Support

**I'm so sorry!**

While I was playing **the walking dead's game**, I felt really guilty for leaving Lee to turn. This is why I'm writing a new story. You guys bring the best in me, I would really appreciate if you followed this story or checked it out. Even reviews make me happy, it makes me know you guys are liking it or hating it. It would be a huge favour, but I love you guys and you keep me going. The support would make me eternally happy. Check it out, you may even like it. I will be writing another chapter for Save Me Please soon, I just have a small amount of writers block.

The story is called 'Lee, I'm Being Still' please check it out, you _might_ like it. **Especially** if you like my writing style. I promise it will have _action, tears_ and **most importantly**_ Clementine and Lee moments_. Please check this out, **I know I'm begging** but you in particular are the ones that keep me going. Having your support for this story would be _brilliant_. Instead of tears I would have a smile! Thank you for reading this and well...**Sorry for trying to self promote myself**. Just...Please. Give it a chance.

Much love!

HeroJustInTime90 x


	19. Chapter 16: Close Calls

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh...Even though I still wish I did. Who wouldn't though? Two insanely funny guys, with so many other channels and their own webpage! I guess life really is a...Well you know. Anyway! I'm almost done with my exams! So soon I will be writing up millions of chapters! Hopefully. If you like my writing, please read my other stories, you might actually enjoy them. As sad as it pains me to say...This story is coming to an end. I have some ideas on what will happen, but I still will be writing 2 more seasons after this. Hopefully you'll tag along with me?**

**Reviews are what keep me going! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Close Calls

"What do you two want? Can't you just leave me alone? I finally have a good life and you just _have_ to fuck it up for me?!" I question gaining courage out of nowhere. I stood still, feeling them both close in on me. "Dirty mouth...I like it," Daniel says grabbing my chin and licking the corner of my lip.

"Getting me hard just hearing it come out of your mouth. Wouldn't you love to just put something in it?" Jack questions smirking at Daniel. "Yes, I would. There is a different taste on your lips, what is it? Masculine?" Daniel asks smelling my mouth before chuckling. "Awww...Has cute little, not so innocent Amanda got a new boyfriend?" Daniel questions.

"Or are you fucking someone new?" he grits out of his clenched teeth. "You know how we feel about you fucking other guys," he growls out holding my face tighter in his hands, making me squint at the pain. "So what is it?" Jack questions, sniffing my face. "Non of your business," I growl back feeling protective of Anthony. "Oh come on, tell us...Manda," Daniel chuckles squeezing even more.

That name caused a fire in me, making me forget the pain he was causing me. I gritted my teeth, elbowing him in the stomach. A gust of air rushing out of him while he bent to hold onto the side of his stomach. "You have no right to call me that prick," I spit at him in disgust. Looking to Jack who was angered by what I just did, I punched him in the face. My fist connecting to his jaw.

"If I did have a boyfriend, you would never know," I growl to the both of them. Daniel chuckles looking up at me with the evil smirk he wore so well. Rushing to his side, I kicked him in the head now that he was at a good height. "Shut the fuck up," I threaten while he rolled on the floor in pain. "You crazy bitch, you'll pay for this!" Jack attempts to grab at me but I just dodge him before kneeing him in the balls.

Both of them rolling on the floor, crying in pain and I had a small scratch under my chin. Mostly bruises though. "Dear, your boyfriend...The tall guy, skinny, lanky, emo like hair and pale skin. He's knocked out flat, easy too. Good luck trying to find him," Daniel laughed out wincing at the pain I caused to his head. "Fuck you," I mumbled before running away, searching for Anthony.

"Anthony!" I called out, looking around the place we sat. Nothing. Running around I searched for him, behind trees, near logs, near the play area. Nothing. When I couldn't find him, I began to cry, sitting near a rock. I then heard rustling behind a tree. Then a groan that sounded familiar. Eyes widening, I sped my way towards the noise and found a bruised up Anthony leaning on a tree.

"Anthony!" I called to him, sitting down next to him and holding onto his face. Cradling it. "Anthony, are you alright?!" I question him as he didn't respond or even open his eyes. "Anthony? Answer me!" I cried, my body trembling while I sobbed. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry..." I whispered into his shirt. Movements happened up underneath me, then a sudden touch to the small of my back.

"Amanda?" he questions, I pull back looking into his smouldering eyes. "Anthony..." I whispered, my eyes watering up and his hand reaches up to touch my cheek. "I'm so sorry! We should have never came here," I sobbed. Seeing his bruised up face pushed me over the edge. Sobbing into his chest. Gripping onto him. "I'm fine, are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asks me and I shake my head no.

He pulls my face away from him, only to examine my face and when his eyes stop on my chin his eyes slit. "You lied to me, they did put their hands on you," he growled. "Shh, I'm fine I promise. We need to get you out of here, somewhere safe," I say wrapping his arm around my neck. Pulling him up from the floor, I then noticed a little bit of blood seeping from the back of his head.

"Oh God," I gasped out, he looked at me confused as I tried to rush us to the car. "What?" he questions tiredly, I just frown and shake my head no. When we reached the car, I reached into his pockets, feeling around searching for his keys. "Hey, be carefull where you put your hands, you could gain a response from something in my nature," Anthony warns with a lazy smile. "Oh hush Anthony," I say and finally find the keys.

"Hey! What are you doing with my keys?" he questions restlessly, looking like he is about to faint. "You're in no condition to drive...So I will," I explain while opening the door and gently slipping him into the car seat. Buckling him up, he started to caress the sides of my waist lazily. "You're so...Beautiful," he mumbles before he fell fast asleep. _I guess the guys did hit him hard on the head. He went out like a light bulb._

Closing the door, I head to the drivers side and drive us back home. When we reached the house, I tried to move him into the house and he woke up when we were almost to the door. "Amanda? What? Why are we? How did we-" he questions while his head bobbed up and down tiredly. "Shh, we're almost home and that's it alright?" I reassure him and he nods.

Opening the door, I drag us inside and close the door behind me. When I turned around, I saw Ian sat on the couch calmly. Noticing us, he froze up for a second but ran towards us mostly Anthony. "What happened?" he asks us and Anthony just glares at him. "Nothing, why does anything have to happen?" he says slowly. "Ignore him for a moment, can you help me get him into the bathroom?" I ask Ian.

Without a word, he pulls Anthony's other arm around his own neck and we dragged him into the bathroom. "Hold him a moment," I say while I opened the door and placed the toilet seat down. Sliding Anthony gently onto the seat, looking to Ian's concerned face. "What happened?" he asks calmly. "Daniel and Jack found us, they knocked out Anthony and then found me. I'm guessing they punched him a couple of times before coming to get me," I explained.

I held Anthony's face in my hands, inspecting the damage caused to his face. "He's a little drowsy so I'm going to fix up that cut and then put him into bed," I tell Ian and he nods. "I'll be in the living room. Seeing him like this...Doesn't do me any good," Ian tells me and walks off. Sighing, I go to the cabinet to find any first aid. When I find some, I start to gently dab at his bruised up face.

Wincing he looked up to my face. Staring. He was holding back screams. "I'm so sorry Anthony," I mumble to him sincerely. "I'm fine, honestly," he says reaching up to touch my face. Gently he held my cheek, rubbing the bruises on my chin. "I'm sorry for letting them hurt you," he mumbles himself. "They didn't hurt me, I hurt them this time more than they did. Anyway...You couldn't have known," I admit.

"Still, I should have protected you...Like I promised I would," he says solemnly. "Anthony, there is nothing to be sorry about. I forgive you if it helps, but it was my fault for them hurting you," I reply sadly. Finishing off with the disinfectant, placing a couple of drops on a cotton wool and dabbed it on the back of his head. He winced, taking a deep breath and when he looked at me he tried to mask it.

"You don't have to hide your pain with me, I won't judge and anyway...It looks painful enough," I admit to him comfortingly. "I'm fine, it just stung," he says making an excuse. "Sure," I giggle softly at his stubborn like qualities. He smiles softly, watching me as I giggled at him. Placing a bandage on his head, to stop it from getting infected. "You're so beautiful," he whispers in awe.

"Alright, you are going to bed mister. You've said that twice since you got knocked out. Plus you need the rest so you don't lose too much blood," I say lifting his body from the seat and dragging him into his bedroom. Closing the door behind us, I place him on the seat by the computer.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Is...Is it alright if I undress you to put you in your sleeping garments? Or would you like me to go get Ian?" I ask him confident enough to do it for him. "You don't need to change my clothing," he mumbles tiredly. "I'll go get Ian then?" I say starting to back away. "No, Ian shouldn't see me like this, it pains him enough to know I'm bruised but to see me almost naked...No way," he answers.

"Fine, then I guess I will have to then," I tell him and start to pull his hoody off slowly. "What are you doing? I told you that you didn't have to do it," he argues sounding worried. "Hush up, I'm doing it for you. Or what were you planning to do it yourself?" I question him and he nods. "Really? When you can bearly get onto your own two feet?" I ask him seriously. I fold up the hoody, only to place it into his wardrobe.

When I turn to look at him, I see him trying to get to the bed and he flops onto it. Clearly feeling weak and drowsy. Or if not simply faint after the impact or by the shock. It was unknown but made me worry. "What are you doing?" I ask him as he just lays onto it and rolls to try and get in. Gently, I lift his torso up so I can pull his top off as quickly as I could.

That was when I noticed some bruises on his ribs and stomach. "Anthony," I whispered in shock and sorrow. "What?" he asks and I just frown, lightly touching a huge bruise that went from his rib cage to his waist. He gasped, holding in his breath and looked at me surprised. "Did I hurt you?" I ask flinching my hand away incase I did. "No, it's just well...Your touch drives me crazy," he admits and I blush lightly.

"Sorry," I whisper and calmly fold the shirt. Slipping it into the wardrobe, I wandered off back to him and hesitated for a moment. "Be careful how you touch me, I'm losing control and well...I don't want that to happen," he tells me and I nod. "I'll be careful," I answered understanding what he meant.

Hesitantly I unfastened his button, unzipped his jeans and gently pulled them down his waist. When I finally got them off him, I folded it neatly and placed it in the wardrobe. Carefully, I slipped his night garments on and slid him into bed. Tucking him goodnight, he sighed softly and looked at me with kind eyes. "Why did you do that?" he asks me sadly.

"Do what?" I question in return. "Changed my clothes," he answers and I smile softly. "It was the least I could do, also you weren't in the best shape to do it yourself. In some ways, I like to think you would do the same if it was me," I reply honestly. "Thank you, and yes I would of done it for you," he admits with a hazy smile. Just as I was about to leave him to rest, I hear my name being called.

"Yes?" I reply to his call, looking back at him. "Can I have a goodnight kiss before you leave?" he asks and I smile before walking over to him. Bending over so my face hovered above his own, I slowly placed my lips onto his own. We lip locked for a couple of minutes until I felt ready to leave. "Goodnight," I whispered my eyes fluttering from his eyes to his lips.

He smiled happily before he shut his eyes, when I closed the door behind myself I saw that he had just rolled onto his other side. Wandering off down the hall and into the livingroom. Ian was alone, no Mari in sight. "How's he doing?" Ian asks me and I just shake my head 'no'. "It was my fault. It was my idea to go there in the first place, then the stupid idea to play hide and seek. Fuck, what have I done?" I ask him.

"He'll be fine, Anthony's tough and anyway...He wouldn't say it was your fault and neither will I," Ian tells me with a sad smile. "Still, Anthony wouldn't have bruises all over his body and he wouldn't have been knocked out!" I explain and Ian just sighs. "No he wouldn't be, but he wouldn't be as happy as he is now. He cares for you...A lot. Don't forget that," he tells me.

"Happiness won't fix that pain he will suffer when he finally starts to notice it," I sobbed and next thing I know, Ian has stood up and pulled me into a hug. "Shh. Everything's fine, he will be fine I promise. Just relax ok, everything is going to turn out alright. It will be alright," he says rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Thanks Ian, where is Mari?" I ask and he sits down onto the couch.

I sit with him, he just sighs and looks towards the door. "She's been gone since you guys left, said she was going to the boy's house. As in the Smosh Games studio, they practically live there," Ian says chuckling to himself. Later on, we sat there watching tv and when Mari got back we explained what happened. Heading to bed, Anthony was still knocked out and I just crawled in, cuddling close to him.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It's been a calm week, hard when Anthony was recovering, but he was quick. Mine and Anthony's relationship grew, emotionally and physically. We didn't go all the way because I wasn't ready, but in some ways I don't think he is either.

Having no trouble for a month made it go by smoothly. Problem was, we found ourselves anticipating on what horrible thing they could be planning. That was until I got a phone call from someone I wasn't talking to in years.

Wandering around, the boys out shopping and Mari went to go film something with the Smosh Games boys. I was left cleaning. The phone rang, it being close to me, I picked it up and was surprised. "Hello?" I call into it and that is when I hear panting. _"Andy?" _the female voice questions. _Oh my God..._

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Question to end with:**

**What would you like? For me to get us straight to the next season? Or would you like a cute one shot about Anthony and Amanda? **

**Much love! **

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	20. Chapter 17: Save Me Please

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. What a shame. I know. Although, I own Amanda and Melissa and...Future characters. Anyway, some of you read this wrong. I decided I will be writing one more chapter of this. It will be where Amanda makes a decision that could possibly **_**kill **_**Anthony. **

**Although, the next one will be a little guessed. It's more like a law thing, if anyone could help me out with that and how court works...It would be a great help. So message me to tell me how court works if you know it. I probably will be writing a small amount of court stuff anyway. Mostly important stuff. Hopefully it will be character development. **

**P.S: I will be writing a one shot before the next season, just to feed you a little. It's because I'm so nice. If you want to read it, then I'll write what it will be called on the last chapter. I feel sad. It's soon over for this season!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Save Me Please

"Melissa?" I answered. She was panting, as though she was getting weak. _"I heard you're...In America. Come over to my place, it's..." _she told me her details and was out of breath. I realized she was at least half a day away. "Why the urgency Lissa?" I ask her and she was suddenly crying.

_"Help me! They're here! They're hurting me! They ahhhh!" _she screamed before the line went dead. Rushing, I grabbed suitable clothes and got changed. Frantically, I pushed myself out of the house and into the garage. Just as I was leaving, the boys had just parked and were heading in.

Anthony held onto my arm, while I tried to push by him. "They've got her," I say on the verge of tears. "Who?" Ian asks as Anthony looks at me confused. "Melissa!" I cried out letting a few tears run down my cheek. "Who's Melissa?" Ian questions confused. "She's Amanda's best friend who was her neighbour, until she moved to America. They've had close contact, but she was afraid about her safety," Anthony answers for me.

"You understand why I have to leave then," I say pushing my way towards my car. It was fast enough for me to get away, they bought me the fastest car they could afford incase I had to run away. Which I had to now, simply because practically my sister needed me. Anthony rushed towards me, so did Ian trying to get me back inside. To stop me.

"Let me go," I growl and Ian instantly lets go of his hold on me. Anthony just looks at me seriously, staring down at me as though I was making a huge decision. "How far does she live?" he asks and I give him the details. "I can drive if you want," Anthony says with sad eyes. "No, I have to do this alone," I tell him and he holds both sides of my face with his hands. Cupping my face.

"Let me go, it's me they want and I...Don't want to see you getting hurt. Not after last time," I tell him sadly. "Don't go, please," he begs on the verge of tears. "I have to, she is my best friend Anthony. You would do it if it was Ian's life on the line. So let me. Let me go," I whispered the last part, placing my forehead against his own. "Ok, at least let me give you some money and food if you want," he suggests.

"Money would be good thanks, I might get thirsty. About the food...I haven't got much of an appetite, especially knowing that these two have my best friend. So no food please," I ask him as he rushes into the house to grab the stuff and I try to gather myself. Sliding into the car, I pulled the window down and saw Anthony run towards me. "Here, money and most importantly..." he says handing me a wallet and a handbag.

He opened the bag, slipping out my gun and handing it to me. "Your gun," he says softly and leans into the window. I just held it in my hands, reflecting on my thoughts and decisions. "Thank you," I sigh out as I placed it back into the handbag, along with the wallet. "Be safe," he asks with saddened yet hard eyes.

Leaning in he gently presses his lips to my own, with a passion that scared me. It made me feel like it was a final goodbye. That we would no longer see each other. This was the end. I gripped at his hair, pulling his face towards me with a heat of passion. "Amanda, I...I love you," Anthony whispered before he looked into my eyes longingly.

"Anthony I...I can't, I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I care for you...So much," I tell him before I reached out to touch his face. Caressing his cheek, he just looked down. "Please, be safe. I understand why you're doing this and I agree. Just be careful, I want you back in one piece," he tells me sadly. "I can't promise anything Anthony, but I will try and be careful," I tell him and with this we kiss one last time.

Opening the garage door for me, I backed up and I could see his body turn rigid. Watching me drive away, before I finally could I took one last look at him. Wandering if he would wait, praying that I would get to look at him again in the future. Hopefully today would not be the day I die.

Softly smiling at him, he sadly smiled back, he then stared at the ground, his hands in his pockets. Gulping, I drove away and looked back through the rearview mirror. Drive. That's all that I did. Until I stepped on the gas, hoping to reach to Melissa's place in time. Sat-nav at the ready. Address in place and all I had to do now was get to her.

Hopefully she wasn't dead. Maybe they just slapped her a couple of times. _What if they did worse? What if they did what they did to me? I would kill them! She is my sister. Not blood but emotional. _This was when memories filled my mind...

* * *

~First Memory

_"Manda, what are you doing out here?" she asks me as she sat down next to me. "I'm just sitting here watching the sunset," I say as I sat on the swing in our local park. "It is nice isn't it?" she asks with her American accent. She moved when she we were 10, she moved when I turned 15. Those five years we grew close..._

_Blonde straight hair, green eyes and creamy coloured skin. She was a couple of inches smaller than me, but was the thing stuck to my side. "How about we sit here for a few more minutes, talk about what's going on and then go to mine to have some hot coco?" she suggests. "I would love that Lissa," I smile to her and she giggles._

_Soft red lips, sweet features and long lashes. She seemed like the perfect girl. She was 14 at this point, yet she had the height of our age but the features that would trick you into thinking she was younger. Later we sat there, I told her about my crap school and that I wished she was with me. To make the journey of it easier and less painful..._

~Second Memory

_I was in my room, staring out the window and just stared at Melissa's parents placing suitcases into the back. When Melissa got out of the house, she seemed happy to go but when she looked up. Seeing me, she frowned and looked to my parents who were saying goodbye to them._

_"Amanda, sweetheart! Come down and say goodbye to Melissa and her parents!" my mother called for me and I just sigh. Plodding down the stairs, I joined them and Melissa just looked to the floor. As did I. "I guess this is goodbye," Melissa says sadly to me and I nod. _

_"I guess it is," I mumble depressingly and she just holds her hand out. Reaching out, I lace my own with hers and we look at each other. Frowns plastered on our faces. "I'll miss you," she tells me with a lump in her throat. "Me too," I admit and we pull each other into a deathly hug. Squeezing each other until we could bearly breath. _

_"I wish you didn't have to leave me," I tell her with tears flowing down my cheek. "You have no idea," she tells me with a sad laugh. "We'll keep in contact, anyway as long as you have this," she says pulling away and touching her necklace. This made me touch my own. It was two separate hearts, with our names one each. She had mine, I had hers. _

_On the back it said 'best friends'. I had 'best' she had 'friends. We joined them and we were both struggling for air as we cried. "I'm going to miss you so much...Sister," she whispers as she pulls me into another hug. Gripping me tight. "Sister," I whisper out myself. Liking the way it rolled off my tongue, it was meaningful to me. To us. _

_Pulling away, we wiped out tears and smiled at how silly we were being. "Have a safe journey," I tell her and she nods. "Look after yourself," she answers and with this she goes to the car. With small waves, her parents drove away and when I looked to my own, they had sad teary eyes. "We're sorry Manda," they apologise to me..._

~End of memories

* * *

I would message her every once and a while, at least once a month and would tell her how my life was. She would tell me her own, eventually I told her about my parents death and about other stuff. Things that mattered, especially about the guys who were following me and that they hurt me. She felt sorry for me, she even video called me and she was crying.

With these memories, it made me push faster and drove quicker. The time that I got there I saw that it was already dark. Midnight almost. Parking outside her house, there was no one parked. Double checking, I headed out and locked the car. Walking towards the door, I pulled out my gun and knocked. No answer.

I knocked again and heard my name being called. It was strained. Opening the door, I noticed it was dark and when I walked in, I had my gun at the ready. Noticing her, I saw Melissa tied up on a chair and blood seeping down her mouth. Cuts everywhere, bruises on her beautiful face and a huge blood patch on the side of her stomach.

"Melissa!" I all but shouted as I untied her and she gasped at the pain. "Amanda, you have to go...I was...I was a distraction. They are after you, they...They stabbed me in the gut, just before they left and I...I'm dieing. There's not much time, you have to go! Before they get Anthony, Ian and Mari!" she coughs out as more blood spills.

"What about you?!" I cried out as tears flowed down my face. "Forget about me, I'm going and there is no time to lose," she tells me weakly. "I-I can call for an ambulance, to save you and you'll be as fit as a fiddle," I beg. "It's too late, I'm almost gone Manda," she whispers.

"No, this can't be! Melissa! You can't leave me! I...I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "It's not your fault, you couldn't of known. All you need to do know, is do whatever it takes to save your friends. They need you," she explains. "Lissa, no...No...No, no!" I sobbed as she slid to the floor. I held her and gently lowered her to the ground. "Thank you, for being such a great friend...Sister," she sighs out with her last breath.

While clutching my hand, she slid something into it before she left me. Clutching her body, I sobbed until I couldn't anymore. Gathering up my emotions, I got up and took what she gave me in her hand. It was her half of the necklace and a photo of the two of us. Looking at this picture sent a rage in me, a fire like rage that was ready to come out.

Stomping to the car, I left my sister's corpse and got in. Speeding away, as fast as I could to save my friends. I had to get there before they could do anything to hurt them. My car going at a deathly speed, as fast as it would go and was racing with the sun. As it rose, I had images of all the people I had lost, the life I had and what they had done to me. I then thought about Anthony, Mari and Ian. They needed me. I couldn't disappoint them.

Eventually, I saw the sun was rising, but I was almost home and when I got there...My heart stopped. Fear rose in me, but my eyes was clouded by all the anger I had in me. Slipping into the house, I heard the boys raiding. Hitting people. Stepping closer, I noticed Jack holding onto Ian's hair and Ian looking weak. I guess they beat him up pretty bad.

Peering in, I noticed Anthony knocked out on a chair and tied up. There was no Mari, which worried me and I decided to wait a little longer. Looking in more carefully, I noticed all the guns were in a pile on the floor. Crouching, I wandered into the room quietly and hid behind the counter. The table was moved to it's side, as though they were going to use it as a defense shield. Anthony in the centre, Ian near the counter and Daniel held a gun to his head.

"Are there any more guns we should know about?" Daniel asks Ian who was still conscious. Draging Ian deadly close to me, Ian peered over to the counter and saw me. I placed my finger onto my lips and waved my hands in a 'shoo' movement.

Ian winked, then looked to Daniel. "Yeah, I think there was one in Anthony's room. In his drawer," he says as an excuse. "Alright, lead me and little tip bowl haired boy...If you try anything stupid, I won't be afraid to use this," he says digging the gun into Ian's head. Quietly, I grabbed an empty beer bottle, and sneaked up behind Jack who was watching Anthony.

Noticing me, Anthony's eyes widened a little and then he looked up to Jack. Smashing the bottle on Jack's head, his head tilted as it smashed. Didn't hurt him though. Going in for a punch as he looked at me, he blocked it and twisted my arm. "Little bitch!" he shouts as I screamed in pain. I elbowed him with the other arm, grabbing him in a headlock.

He bit my hand hard, pushing me to the ground and kicking me continuously in the stomach. "Well...Look who finally decided to join us," Daniel says as I stared up at him. I looked up to Anthony who was watching me, struggling to get out of the chair as he wriggled. "Let them go, they have nothing to do with this. You wanted me, well now you have me," I tell them with dead eyes.

"Finally," Jack whispers as he grabs my face vigorously and forces his tongue into my mouth. Lifting my body, pressing it against the wall and punches me in the stomach. I moaned in agony, the pain hurting my spine and causing him easy access. "Get your hands off of her!" Ian shouts to him angered. Daniel laughs, knocks him out with his gun.

As Ian tumbled to the ground, unconscious and unaware, this made me more angered. Gripping to a glass shard of the bottle in my hand, behind my back and pulled it out to jab it into Jack's side. This caused him to cry out in pain and let me go. Giving me a chance to jab it in harder, digging it into his already rotten flesh. "You didn't hear me, I said that you have me. Just that you have me to try and kill," I growl to Jack.

Grabbing another shard, I slashed Jacks face and punched him hard causing him to fall flat to the ground. "You crazy bitch!" Daniel screams as he rushes to get me. Swinging to punch, I ducked and kicked him. This made him fall onto the counter, grabbing a knife along with him as he stood to his feet. My eyes widened, as he charged at me. The knife inches away from my face, yet as I pushed his hands away my body was backed into a wall.

Kneeing him in the balls, caused him to let it go but also it was the most effective technique. Giving me time to get it off him and grip it in my hands. "Killing my parents, my best friend! That wasn't enough for you?! Now you want to kill the only people I have left! Well guess what, today is not the day! Today isn't my dying day or anymore of my friends! Today it's yours and...His!" I shout no longer afraid.

Slashing at his arms, his face, his back and sliding it across the area where Melissa was stabbed. "Killing Melissa, was the last straw!" I scream to him and he screams in pain. "No more will I run! No more will I put up with this...SHIT!" I screamed as I kicked his stomach hard. With all my force. "No more! **This**..._This_ stops today!" I say and drop the knife to the ground. Reaching to grab my bag that was dropped on the floor.

"Sorry princess, but you will never get rid of us. Just like we killed everyone you loved, we will kill all of these others before killing you. So you can see them suffer. To slowly die, while they beg for you to save them, yet there you will be. Wasting away, fading in and out of conciousness as we hurt everyone you have ever cared about," Daniel growls as he gets up on his feet. Looking angered.

"I said this stops today," I growl and noticed him grab a gun. "No sweet cheeks, you didn't hear me. You are going to watch your friends die," he says and was about to shoot at Anthony but Ian suddenly woke up. Jumping up, crashing his body against Daniels and the shot didn't hit me or Anthony. Suddenly I get pulled to the ground by my legs. Tumbling.

My body slammed to the ground and I tried to wriggle away, out of his reach. Instead he got up as I tried to crawl over to the bag. To grab the gun. Kicked in the stomach, causing me to scream in pain and gasp. Looking up to struggling Anthony, he was crying as he watched me. Surprisingly, his leg got free as he kicked the bag to me.

Unzipping it, I reached for the gun and was almost stopped by Jack. "What you searching for sweet cheeks? Your dignity?" Jack asks with pure sarcasm. "No..This asshole!" I mumbled as I pulled out my gun and aimed for his head. A gun shot echoed in through the house, as Jack gasped before he fell to the ground. Next thing Ian was pushed to the counter, as Daniel stomped his way towards me. Instead of killing him, I shot his leg.

"Ian!" I called and Ian punched Daniel square in the face. Screaming, Daniel slumped to the floor with a loud slam. "I spared your life, remember that because next time you harm me...Or anyone I love. I won't have mercy. Killing Jack by shooting him in the head is the kindest I could have been. Compared to what you have done, and what you have planed for me and my friends. Today, you will be in jail, so I suggest you think about what you have done and change," I spit at him as I limped towards the kitchen and grabbed a pan.

Walking towards Daniel again, I gripped the pan tight in my hands and connected it as hard as I could to his face. When he was knocked out flat, I looked around me. Staring into two pairs of worried eyes. They were possibly shocked by what just happened. Or maybe...They just witnessed the darkest side of me...

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? Today I will also be putting up another chapter, just for The Walking Dead story. Called 'Lee I'm Being Still'. Please check that out. It would be a great help if you followed and reviewed it. Question to end with:**

**Was the action satisfactory?**

**Just 1 more chapter to go until the one shot (if you want to read it, by the way I'm going to write it but you don't have to read it!) and then season 2! **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	21. Chapter 18: Final

Save Me Please

**Author's Notes: I don't own Smosh. This is the end for this story! ****I need you to give me 12 reviews at least to get this story ending with a bang!**** I also wouldn't mind some concept art? I don't know. Anyway, this is it and to get me to quickly write the next season I need 12 reviews! That's our goal. **_Warning, this is slightly depressing._** Sorry. Anyway, goodbye and litteraly...Goodnight! Spent ages writing this, it's early morning and I'm still writing this story. Have to pick out a prom dress tomorrow aswell. Let's just say, mom's pissed at me for staying up this late. Anyway, It's been fun and I love you guys for all the support. _Please give this 12 more reviews_. We could possibly get Smosh to notice it! **

**Love you guys so much! Thank you! The one shot will be called 'One Shot To Heaven' and the next season is called 'Will You Still Love Me'. Watch out for it. Enjoy and goodbye for now! **

Amanda's dress (take out the gaps): i01. wsphoto/v0/583285327_1/Women-s-Office-Lady-Commute -Dresses-Sexy-Blue-Pink-Work-Pencil-Dress-Short-Sl eeves-Casual-Dresses. jpg

* * *

Chapter 18: Final

I walked over to Anthony, untied him and noticed it was silent. I shook it off and just thought it was because of the shock. That they were surprised by the thought of death. Or simply by my change of character.

Looking into Anthony's eyes as I pulled down the cloth that was tied around his mouth. He seemed startled, yet he sighed when he was set free. Rubbing at his wrists and getting up. "Anthony, where is Mari?" I question and he just looks at me confused. "Last time I saw her, they dragged her into her room," he answers. Looking to Ian who was watching us sadly, I walked over to him and handed him the pan.

"Here, take it incase if he wakes up. If he does, hit him hard and don't feel guilty about it," I order and he nods. "Also, phone the police and get them to pick him up and lock him up," I order to either one of them and they nod. Wandering through the corridor I heard footsteps from behind.

Turning, I saw Anthony was following me. "I suggest you stop following, watch over Daniel and make sure Ian is safe. You don't know the terrible stuff they do to people, especially to girls. You don't know what you can find behind Mari's door," I answer and he nods in understanding. When I knew he was back in the livingroom, I carried on until I found Mari's room door.

Cautiously, I opened it and saw the unexplainable. She was tied up like I was when the boys assaulted me. Naked. Frowning, I walked over to her trembling body and knew she was embarrassed. Untying her, I handed her her clothes and she quickly slipped them on. Sobbing, she got changed and landed into my arms. "Did they hurt you?" I ask her and she sobs harder.

My body rigid at the thought of the possibility they hurt her like they did to me. "No, but they told me of the disgusting things they had planned," she cried out and I just frown. "I'm sorry," I say hugging her tighter. She sobbed in my arms for a while longer before and I could feel the fear in her body. "I'm so sorry...Everything will be ok...I promise," I tell her and she calms down a little more.

When she was ready, we exited her room and entered the livingroom. Noticing Ian guarding, watching incase Daniel woke up and Anthony was fixing his cuts and bruises. Wiping at dried blood and other things that could possibly affect him. Ian looked to Jack's corpse, saddened but keeping it well hidden to the others. "What are we going to do with him?" he questions looking me directly in the eyes.

"Nothing, the cops will deal with it," I answer coldly at the asshole on the ground, that had been ruining my life. He got his just deserts. "Guys, before the cops get here you tell them that me and Jack had a gun struggle. As in he held onto it, while I tried to get it off of me. The trigger went off, he got shot in the head by accident. I didn't kill him," I explain and they nod.

"No one mentions me, my history with these guys and don't mention Melissa," I command and they agree. Eventually the cops got here, noticed Daniel's body and dragged him to a cop car. One by one they questioned people, lastly they called me to answer. I stuck with the plan, keeping my arms crossed, and not changing the tone of my voice.

They dragged Jack's corpse out of our house and soon left. The rest of the day was silent, we stayed indoors and cleaned up any mess. The night was quiet, but my body was rigid. Not in guilt, but with fear. Fear that Daniel might come after me. Come after the people I love...

* * *

Next day we woke up to reporters outside. Ian warned us, telling us that he would get the car ready with Mari. Told me and Anthony to wait outside, maybe find out why they are here in the first place. Anthony lagging behind, we wandered out into the front of the house as microphones and camera's were shoved in our face. Mostly mine.

"Amanda Richards! How do you feel about being accused of murder? Why do you think Daniel Slater isn't innocent when he claims to be?" a reporter shouts over the crowd. Multiple questions were triggered out of people and we just kept on moving. Parting people I didn't answer anything and just kept moving. "Leave Amanda alone! She didn't kill anyone!" Anthony shouts at reporters while pushing cameras out of our faces.

Pulling me, he pushed me into the car when Ian was finally there. A reporter jumps in my face "How do you feel about going to court on an accusation of murder?" they ask and I froze for a second. Anthony pushed me to keep going, until we jumped into the car and sped off. My heart was thumping, I had no idea what I was to do. What if they find out? I'll be humiliated for the rest of my life! I could possibly even go to jail!

Driving became more peaceful, until we parked outside of the smosh games studio. More reporters waiting. The four of us get out, brushing past them as they questioned us repeatedly. Finally when we got in, we reached the smosh games room and the boys were sat there watching the news. My face popped up, a reporter voice talking and then Anthony's hand moving the camera.

"Reports say Amanda Richards, who is an internet sensation from the UK is accused of murder. She will be soon facing a trial to claim her innocence. Was it all a set up on poor Daniel Slater, or is there more to Amanda's story than what she leads on? Is she going to be jailed for life? Anthony Padilla told us she was innocent and that we were to 'leave her alone'," the voice said and I just go up to it and turn it off.

They all walk up to me, frozen in place and confused by what was going on. Ian looked to me sadly "What are we going to do?" he asks worried. "We'll find out soon enough," I mumble while crossing my arms and staring at the dead TV...

* * *

**Day Before Court Trial**

Sobbing my heart out in Mari's room, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. Slipping out, she sighed and sat down to comfort me. I was surrounded but...I never felt this alone. "Shhh, what's wrong Amanda?" she asks and I just cry into her chest. "What happens if I go into jail? What if I'm guilty? What if I succeed? What if Daniel comes out to get me? I won't be prepared for his revenge!" I cry out and she gently pats my back.

"The thing that scares me the most, is the fear of not being ready for it," I admit which causes her to pull back and rub my shoulders. "Everything will be fine, I promise," she kindly says and I just wipe at my tears. "What if I didn't have the gun? My combat skills are useless! They bearly help me when I'm in real trouble!" I exclaim.

Mari hushes me and I relax into her reassuring brown eyes. "I'm telling you, everything will be fine," she says with a serious expression. One that filled me with wonder. "I have a plan," she tells me and I just stare at her. _What could it be? _She then tells me...

* * *

**Day of Court Trial**

I was ready, not just for court but also for the plan. It was something I could agree on. Walking out into the livingroom, finding three pairs of eyes staring at me. My hair was up in a neat bun, I slid into a blue formal dress and wore some nude heels. I was ready. "I'm ready," I say while nodding to them.

Smiling sadly, they just stand there for mere moments. "The rest of the smosh crew will be there...To support," Ian explains and I smile appreciatively. "As will we," Mari includes causing me to smile softly at her. Ian suddenly pulls me into a hug, almost bone crushing. "Don't forget that, please," Ian begs as he pulled away. I nod with a tight lipped smile.

"Thank you," I reply and Mari walks off with Ian. Anthony tagged along with me, holding my hand as we walked to the car. When we finally pulled up, I walked over to my lawyer and asked my friends to let me go alone. "So...Miss Amanda Richards, what is the plan?" he asks and I just sigh. "Just defend me and if it's necessary, I will step in myself," I tell him and he nods simply. Naturally we walk in, sit down and the judge comes out.

"Daniel Slater, you are called up to the witness stand," Judge calls out and I deflate into my seat. He took his oath, told his version of the story and as did I. What surprised me though, was his lawyer asked for me to stay on the stand. "Is it true you moved a lot?" she questions. "Yes, it is," I answer truthfully. "I've noticed you jump from place to place, more than a frog. Are you a terrorist?" she questions. "No," I answer truthfully.

"Your honour, I object these accusations! They are completely irrelevant! Also it is ridiculous! She works for our country and how could she be a terrorists be such as her! She wouldn't hurt a fly!" my lawyer interferes. "Looks can be deceiving," the lawyer of Daniel answers to my own. "10 minute break!" the judge orders and we scatter.

My lawyer was the first one to reach me. "How are we going to deny that? What are we going to do?" he questions. I sigh and look him calmly in the eyes. "Just keep doing what you're doing, it will all work out in the end," I tell him and he just frowns. He clearly didn't like it but didn't argue about it. The rest of the gang reached me at this point.

"What are you going to do?" Mari asks and I just shrug. Anthony looks to me sadly "You have to tell the truth Amanda...All of it," he tells me and I frown at him. My eyes widened when my lawyer looked to him confused. "One moment please," I ask for while I pull Anthony away from the group. "Anthony I can't do that!" I explain and he just looks to me sadly. "Why?" he questions.

"Because I will feel even more guilty," I admit and he sighs while looking at the ground. "Amanda, it won't do what you think it will...It will gain pity from the jury and you will be innocent," he answers and I just shake my head no. Looking to him sternly he just looks at me serious. Walking by him I don't look back. "I'm doing this my way," I tell him with a cold tone in my voice.

When we reach the group Mari pulls me away. "Is the plan still on?" I ask her with both equally serious expressions. "Yes, if this runs smoothly," she replies. While we talked, I notice Anthony in my peripheral vision talking to my lawyer. Whispering even. _What is he up to?_

Court was back in session, so I sat down and saw Daniel's lawyer look to me. They called me up, so I walked over and sat down. "What happened early the night before?" she asks and I just frown. "I was out going for a little drive," I answer shortly. "Can I ask you then Miss Richards...Why were you caught speeding?" she asks me and I just clench my jaw tight.

"Personal reasons, reasons which aren't relevant," I all but spit at her. "Excuse me your honour, can I ask my defendant some questions myself?" he asks and I just inhale deeply. "Sure," the judge replies. "Miss Richards...Is there more to this story than what you lead on?" he asks. "No," I reply quickly. "Did you know these men before this encounter?" he asks me raising an eyebrow. "No," I answer.

I could see Daniel smirking in my eye sight. "Miss Richards, you're personal agenda is to be considered. I suggest we carry this on tomorrow and that you forget the secrecy. This is court, you speak the truth and only the truth," the judge orders me. I look at Anthony angered, he bows his head sadly knowing he got himself into serious trouble with me. Wandering down back to my seat, my lawyer leans to me and looks forward.

"After that little stunt, you just almost got yourself a ticket to jail. You just made yourself seem not innocent," he explains and I just glare at him. "I call Daniel Slater to the stand," my lawyer demands. The judge agrees and he gets up to sit in the seat. "Daniel...Do you travel a lot?" he asks and he smirks. "Of course," Daniel replies and my lawyer walks towards me, picking up a file and clutching onto it.

"Isn't it wierd that you land on the same places, dates, times and leave exactly like Miss Richards does?" he asks and Daniel's eyes widened. "Well isn't that a coincidence?" Daniel questions it himself. My face shriveled in disgust. "Have you been stalking Miss Richards, Daniel?" he questions and Daniel just laughs. "No," he says after when he is calmed down.

The judge announced court was dismissed for a day, that tomorrow it would continue. Tomorrow would lead me to my fate, as it was the end. So far, I was found guilty. Storming out, I headed home to prepare for tomorrow. That night, I didn't speak to Anthony or even let him put his hands on me.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Changing into a light brown blazer, white blouse that was loose and had no buttons but looked like a shirt. Wearing also a navy blue, knee length pencil skirt and gold heels. I let my hair down, so it would fall to my shoulders. Everything happened the same as the morning before except, Anthony pulled me back.

"Amanda, I'm afraid about you going to jail. You need to tell the truth, trust me on this," he all but begs. Nodding I placed my hands on his chest. "Don't worry, I'll do the best that I can," I answer him and it reassured him. Gently he pulls me into a soft kiss, before we head out and go to court...

When we got there, it proceeded and Daniel was called to the stand again by my lawyer. "So Daniel, you're from the UK?" he asks and Daniel agrees. "Funny thing is, your file says you went to the same school as Miss Richards," my lawyer says and I sense my body freeze. "Well...Isn't it a small world after all?" Daniel replies. "Did you know she was there?" he asks and Daniel chuckles. "No, never knew the girl existed," he says with a bitter tone.

Suddenly his lawyer asked me to the stand. Walking over, I sat down and relaxed. Circling the area, she showed a paper to the public, then the jury, then the judge and then me. "Miss Richards...Do you know this girl?" she asks me and I then notice it was a picture of Melissa. Keeping my calm and a good poker face, I sat back and looked her dead in the eye. "No," I answer feeling my heart hurt a little.

"Then why were there fingerprints on her corpse which are yours?" she all but threatens me. "I. Don't. Know. The. Girl," I answer through clenched teeth. "You are lieing!" she screeches and slammed the palms of her hands onto my desk. "You killed that girl, just like you killed Jack Anderson!" she exclaims. "This girl is a liar and she is to be sent to jail!" she all but screams, trying to command me to leave to prison.

The judge kindly ordered us to go on a 10 minute break. Rushing to get out, I sit on a step and try to calm my breathing. Hearing footsteps, I look to my left only to see it was Anthony and he sits by me. "You got yourself into deep shit," he sighs out and I laugh nervously. "You have no idea," I admit to him sadly. "What was that back there anyway?" he asks. "The picture was of Melissa," I tell him and he nods in understanding.

"You need to tell the truth, if not you'll be...Taken away from me...Forever," he answers sadly. "Just tell them about your past, it will gain pity and understanding," he tells me and I just frown to the ground. "They'll know that I was lieing," I reply and he just kisses my cheek kindly. "They won't judge," he answers and I roll my eyes at that ironic pun.

He gets up, walks off and after a few seconds I hear that court was now in session. Staring out into the sky, I deliberate on what to do now and sigh before going back in. Getting this over and done with...

* * *

My lawyer asks Daniel to step up again and he does. For a while, I blurred out and my vision clouded. _What should I do? Should I confess? It would give Daniel an advantage because I lied. Then again, I would tell the truth but knew that I didn't go in without clearing my name. Putting things right so that I could make Anthony happy. _

Realization hit me hard, like a fresh slap in the face. Slamming my hands on the desk, I stand up and look to the judge. "Your honour, I have a confession to make," I plead and she nods before I go over to the stand. Pushing past Daniel, he slams my arm as he walks past. Faking an apology.

"It all started when I entered college. It was new, different and I was scared. I've always been having trouble making new friends, the only one I had wasn't even in school with me. Not even living in the same country. Her name was Melissa Randle," I admit and the lawyer of Daniel smirks triumphantly. "When she moved, I felt alone and abandoned. We would talk on social networks, but it wasn't the same and I lost all confidence I had left," I took a moment to think.

"When I got there, I met Jack and Daniel. They were my friends, or at least that's what I thought. We grew close, they knew my secrets and I knew theirs...On my 19th birthday we were having a party, they also convinced me to move out of my parents house. Which I did. This led to me getting drunk with them on my birthday and...I woke up tied to a bed. Naked. I realized something was wrong, my body was on fire in a bad way and I had aches and pains everywhere," I stopped shutting my eyes from the pain.

"When I saw them, it was the two worst hours of my life being conscious and with them two doing things to me...I wouldn't wish my enemy to even experience. What I'm saying is...I was raped. Humiliated. This is a reason as to why I didn't want to say anything. I was ashamed of my past. Eventually, I never talked to them but they threatened that if I told anyone about what they did...They would kill me and those I loved the most," I answer.

"One day, I felt so terrible that I was about to commit suicide, my parents stopped me though. Taking me home with them, I ended up telling them. I begged them not to do anything stupid, but one day they came knocking to my door. Ended up turning into an argument...The argument ended up into a fight and the fight..." I took a breath while letting a tear fall. "Ended up in my parents being dead," I explain.

"I had no one to look after me, luckily enough my parents saved me enough money to travel. Exploring the world, yet running away from the two who stalked me. They threatened me again the same, this time they told me they would follow me, until I gave them what they wanted...Which was me," I look to Anthony and he looked sad, but proud. "When I got here, I was looking for a new start and I did. They kept finding us, threatening,"

"I didn't know what else to do, one day I got a phone call from Melissa. She was in trouble, they had got her and were using her as a distraction. When I found her, I saw her tied up to a chair and she was dieing. With her warning, I rushed to my home and found my friends held hostage. It turned into a fight, but I did shoot Jack. It was for self defence, they were going to kill me and my friends. I'm just glad I got there in time, Mari was going to end up with the same fate as I did,"

"She was also found tied on a bed. Wearing near to nothing," I answered and Daniel just looked at me angered. "So yes, I killed Jack but I did it for self defence. They entered my house, held my friends hostage, killed my friend and family. They attempted to kill me and assault another girl," I answer. Everyone's eyes turned kind and sorrowful.

"The jury have decided, Amanda Richards is...Not guilty," the judge announces and a roar of cheers fill the room. Daniel was pulled by men, the judge looked at him disgusted. "Daniel Slater, you have a life sentence of imprisonment. Plus more years for rape...And breaking an entry and murder! This list could go on, and on!" the judge declares. I look to Daniel who stares daggers into my eyes.

"I swear I will have my revenge Amanda! Enjoy your life for it will soon be over!" Daniel threatens which causes me shiver with fright. Rushing to the safety of my friends and lawyer, they console for what happened to me in my past. "Let's go celebrate!" Jovenshire exclaims, suddenly everyone cheered in agreement. Anthony held me in a hug from behind while we headed to our cars. "I know just how to celebrate," he says while kissing my neck repeatedly...

* * *

The rest of the night we celebrated by pigging out, playing games and enjoying each others company. When it was over, it was only left with me, Ian, Anthony and Mari. Mari stood up and looked to us. "I have to go clean my room, I'll see you when I'm done," she explains and nods to me. I nod in return. Looking to the boys they seemed confused.

We cleaned the room of the mess, cleaning plates, emptying bins and putting things back neatly in place. Ian yawned before declaring he was going to bed. Deciding we should do the same, Anthony pulls me by the hand and takes us down the halls. I stop just outside his room, deliberating and he looks to me confused. "I have to do something," I answer blushing lightly and he nods in understanding. "I'll be waiting inside," he answers. When I know he's gone, I enter Mari's room and see she was finished.

Smiling she walked closer. "Tonight's the night," she said happily and I smiled back. "Tonight's the night," I sighed back repeating what she said. "The stuff is in Anthony's desktop drawer," Mari explains and I nod in understanding. "Thank you...For everything," I reply and she smiles kindly. Gently pulling her into a hug before I left to go into Anthony's room.

Slowly, I opened the door, incase he was changing. He wasn't to my luck. Instead he was sitting on his bed, fiddling on his phone and this caused me to enter. "What you doing there?" I ask him and he smirks. "Playing angry birds," he answers and shuts it down before getting up. I giggle while he slid it in his jean pocket, walking closer towards me and chuckling himself.

Calmly he pulls me into a hug, enveloping me in his warmth, touch, safety and sent. "I thought I was going to lose you," Anthony admits afraid. "Me too," I answer while sighing and pulling away. Gently, I slipped my fingers in his hair and we carefully pulled our faces together. Relaxing into a kiss. With time, it turned more passionate and needy. His touch intoxicated me, everything about it made me feel like I was on fire.

Without realizing it, I moaned into his mouth and this caused him to pull away for oxygen. My hands on his chest, his on my waist. My eyes fluttering from his lips to his eyes. "Anthony...Make love to me," I ask of him and he looks to me stunned. I could tell he was fighting with himself on either to believe me or not. "Are you sure?" he questions. "Yes. I've been ready for a while now, I just didn't find the right guy...Until I met you," I answered.

"Why now though?" he asks me confused, his brows furrowed. "Because the day I found you tied in that chair...I relized I loved you, but I was afraid at that moment. I thought I was going to lose you," I whispered before he pulled me into another kiss. It was more passionate, more needy and it seemed more...Loving. It was pure desire. "Protection?" he gasps out this suggestion. "Doesn't matter," I reassure as he pulls us to the bed...

Not one moment did I rest my eyes. Each flash of flesh ran through my mind as I would shut and open my eyes. He was gentle, kind and considerate. He didn't rush, he wasn't rough and he made it feel...Soul binding. We were one. Our hearts beat the same, our minds worked equally and we cared for each others needs. It was an experience which was unforgettable. Hearing his soft breathing, I carefully slipped out of his embrace and got changed silently.

Mari left me a change of clothes, which fit snugly and as I looked to Anthony's sleeping form I felt saddened. I sat on Anthony's desk chair and pulled a drawer handle. Pulling a piece of paper, pen and started writing a letter. Folding it up when I was finished, I left it there for Anthony to find. When he woke up. Staring at his peaceful sleep, I opened the door and slowly shut it.

Heading to Mari's room, I found her still awake and ready to go. "It's time," Mari announces. Nodding she passes me a suitcase filled with my clothes and we head out, to the airport. To a new life. A new start. For me at least...

When we reached the airport, I looked to Mari and smiled. "Thank you again, please look after the boys and most importantly...Yourself. I'll call you every chance I get. Make sure Anthony doesn't do anything stupid," I ask her and she nods. Pulling her into a tight hug, we part ways and I head inside. When it was time to take my flight, we glided across the sky and I relaxed. "Last desination...Japan," the captain announced and I smiled...

* * *

**ANPOV**

Waking up, I was surprised to find no Amanda. It was a wonderful experience last night. I felt completely connected to her. Just thinking about it caused things to happen to me, emotionally and physically. _Maybe she left to go have breakfast? Maybe she was embarrassed about what happened? Or worse, she regrets what happened last night._ When I got up, I wandered around and noticed no trace of her.

Noticing a piece of paper, I walked over to it and picked it up. Starting to read, I sat down on the bed again and felt a couple of tears run down my face. She left me a letter. Telling me she was gone...It said:

_Anthony, _

_You know now that I love you. Please don't be hurt about me not being there to be with you after a night we just experienced. It was amazing, it will probably linger in my dreams for eternity. Look after yourself while I'm gone. I don't know how long it will be, but...It's something I have to do. Alone. _

_Don't ask where I'll be, when I'll be back and especially don't bug Mari. She is the only one who knows, I begged her not to tell anyone and she kept her word. Don't hate her, if anyone hate me. I will understand. You need to listen when I tell you this, I'm doing this to protect you and also...Incase if he gets out and finds me. He won't be able to. _

_If I'm there, I'm just risking mine and your lives. I don't want anyone else I love to die. Anthony, thank you for all you've done. For the love you've given me, for the first time experiences you have given me. Most of all the friendship we have that is so special to me, that it turned to love. _

_It will be difficult sleeping alone again, but it will have to do. Look after yourself, make sure you and the others are safe. Don't forget me, but...If you get over me, it will hurt but...If you are happy I'm happy. I'll be home soon, in the mean time...Don't do anything stupid. I don't know when I'll be back but, all you need to know is somewhere out there...I'm safe. I'm alive, I'm not alone and I love you. Don't forget that._

_I'm sorry..._

_I'll miss you, love always_

_Amanda xoxo_

_~S.M.P~_

* * *

**That's the end guys! Please give me those 12 reviews to give this finale a good ending set of reviews! The one shot will be called 'One Shot To Heaven' Question to end with:**

**How was this experience so far?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 xx **


	22. A Note

**Hey guys! ****The one shot is out now!**** I know we didn't reach the **_**12 reviews **_**I wanted. I will be putting up the next season this **_**Friday!**_** Please be prepared because it's going to start with a **_**bang!**_

**Keep your eyes peeled for ****'Will You Still Love Me'**** and also I would like to say: **_**Thank you for all your love and support. It's been amazing. Really. **_

_**Two question to end with:**_

_**Would you like Ian and Mari to get together for next season? (There will be a poll up so vote or leave a review!)**_

**_Would you like a 'blurb'/note like this about next season?_ **

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x **


	23. Another Note

Hey guys!

**Surprise! Surprise!** _Season two is now out!_ Chapter 1 will be up tomorrow. Plotting it today! Was going to write Prologue and first chapter tomorrow. Realized it would take a long time. I also thought the title didn't go well for season two. You'll see soon why anyway. It's now called 'I Won't Stay Long'. So please check that out, review and tell others! Hope you guys like it!

Question to end with:

_Would you like Ian and Mari to get together for next season? (There will be a poll up so vote or leave a review!)_

**Much Love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


End file.
